Sleepy
by pearls1990
Summary: More Klavier and Ema Fluffiness inspired by princessphilhomena's "10 things I love about Ema". It turned out not so fluffy! Also started out as a one shot!
1. Chapter 1

"Ema..."

The woman jerked awake at the sound of the man's voice whispering her name. Ema blinked and tried to orient herself as she gazed over her surroundings. Something cold on her arm grabbed her attention. She squinted as she inspected the left sleeve of her white lab coat. Groaning, she realized she had slumbered so hard that she drooled. As she wiped the side of her mouth with her fingertips, it dawned on her that she had dozed off at work; something she had never done before. As Ema tried to loosen the kinks in her neck, she spied the time on the clock on the far wall of the lab: 10:54 She blew out a sharp breath and panicked. The time of her last entry was 9:41. She lost so much time already on this case, mulling over every detail trying to find something she missed. 'Thats what caused me to fall asleep in the first place.' Ema thought to herself. Her phone suddenly vibrated in the pocket of her capri pants and she stretched to dig it out.

"Ugh... Klavier," she said aloud to the phone as she saw the number pop up. "What the hell does he want?" She let the phone tumble onto the table and closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. The phone continued its pursuit of pissing Ema off by signaling a voice mail.

"For the love of God..." She cursed as she opened the phone and punched the button to retrieve her voice mail.

"Ema..." The phone tumbled to the table. That voice...she froze as the realization that she had dreamt of Klavier washed over her.

"Ema..." It was closer now as she sat frozen to her seat. She scoped the room with her eyes, to afraid to move her head.

"Fraulein, why are you still here?" Klavier wandered over to Ema and leaned on the table with one hand and placed the other on her shoulder. She tensed. As he tilted his head to look at her, his hair shifted off his shoulder and framed his chiseled features. Emas heart beat faster as she made eye contact with his sparkling ocean blue eyes. She shuffled her paperwork into a manila folder that was sitting off to the side.

"I, uh ... I'm working of course."

Klavier frowned at her and put his hand over hers to stop her fidgeting.

"You work too much."

"Well, I have to make up for someone who doesn't work enough." She turned her head and realized she was nose to nose with the glimmerous fop that irritated her so. She blinked and turned away, feeling her cheeks redden. Klavier chuckled, and grabbed her hands and brought them to his lips before Ema could react.

"Stop, I- theres too much work to do..." His lips were soft on the back of her hand, but she tried to jerk them away anyway, forcing herself to focus. His grip was strong, but he let go, not wanting to startle her. She returned to shuffling her papers. "What do you want, Klavier, besides making my workload that much harder."

"Fraulein, I wanted to try to convince you to relax. This case will always be here tomorrow, ja?"

"Are you kidding? You were lucky to get an extension on this damned case!" Ema scowled at the impossible man and jumped off her stool. "Now, if there isn't anything important that you want to discuss, please leave." She started to gesture to the door, but Klavier grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "What..."

"You need to relax." He took her face in his hands. She was too shocked to react. His soft lips were on hers, and as much as her curiosity wanted her to pursue the ending of the kiss, she realized that this was a man that irritated her to no end. Ema put her hands on Klaviers chest and started to push him away, but he abruptly ended the kiss.

"Ahh, you need to brush up on your kissing skills, Frauline." She looked at him incredulously as he chuckled and started to walk away. "You have my number if you ever want to practice."

"Ggggrrr..." Ema crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at the empty doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

ma was still irritated as she stepped out of the building. Her irritation worsened when she felt a raindrop on her cheek. She wiped it off in a huff and dug in her messenger bag for her umbrella as she started to walk across the street to the parking garage.

"We need that witness..." Ema flinched at the voice that echoed throughout the garage. With that irritating accent, it could only be Klavier. She groaned and trotted toward her usual parking spot. She did not want anything more to do with that man tonight. However, her thoughts turned even blacker as she remembered that she had walked to work to clear her head.

"For crying out loud!" Ema was in full tantrum mode as she stomped her foot and punched the air. She stood for a second trying to calm herself. Taking a deep breath she headed out of the parking garage, prepared to walk home. Stopping at the entrance, she dug through her bag for her umbrella. She growled as she heard the rumble of Klaviers motorcycle.

"Oh my god, are you kidding me??!!" She muttered through clenched teeth when her umbrella was no where to be found. "First that stupid case, then Klavier tries to kiss me, and now this. Why can't anything go my way." Her frustration got the better of her as she slid down the concrete wall and cried softly into her hands.

****** ***** ******

Klavier snapped his phone shut and was about to start his hog, when he thought he heard a female voice. He cocked his head, but all he heard was the sound of the rain falling on the concrete world. He started his bike and headed down the ramp to the exit when a white lab coat caught his eye. Since the entrance and exit were next to each other, he circled around to the entrance and shut off the bike. He wasn't sure what to make of the scene before him. He had never seen Ema this vulnerable and he had to take an inventory to make sure it was really her. Pink sunglasses sitting atop beautiful brown locks and a white lab coat (can she go anywhere without that blasted coat?). He dismounted his bike.

"Ema...?" He knelt in front of her. Her head whipped up and she stared at him through red wide eyes. "Fraulein, what is the matter?"

She sniffed. "What do you want? Are you going to make fun of me because I'm crying?"

Klavier flipped his hair out of his face. She was still adorable even with her mean eyes and tear-stained face. "Tsk, tsk, you underestimate me. I am genuinely concerned about you. I've never seen you cry."

"Well, take a picture, because this is the last time you will see me cry!" She stood up abruptly and started to walk off. Klavier grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Fraulein, you can't walk home in this weather."

"I can do whatever I want. Now let go of me or I will make a scene." She shook his arm off and took off in a huff. He caught up with her and matched her angry stride.

"You are so stubborn. Please, let me take you home, ja?" He extended his hand as they walked. She looked at it out of the corner of her eye, and slowed her pace. She started calculating how long it would take her to get to her apartment and how wet she was going to be.

"Besides," Klavier continued. "It's way too late for a pretty lady to be walking around this neighborhood."

She didn't think of that. It was pretty dark and she didn't work, or live, in the greatest of neighborhoods. How ironic, she thought as she slowed to a halt, that I work in the courthouse, but I could get shot as soon as I step out of the building. She shuddered.

"Fraulien, did you hear me?" His ocean blue eyes were inquisitive as he put his arm around her shoulder. She should have been mad, but she felt safe, and that was first and foremost on her mind right now.

"I-I, uhhh, no, what did you say?"

"Never mind." He chuckled. "Lets get you home and into some dry clothes."


	3. Chapter 3

The rain had subsided by the time they reached Ema's apartment. Ema's fear of motorcycles made her cling to him tightly on the way home. Those fears came crashing down on her as she dismounted the motorcycle. Klavier helped her get the spare helmet off, and stowed it away in the tiny compartment on the back of the motorcycle. She was halfway up the stairs to her apartment, when she stopped.

"Ugh...I don't feel so good." Ema wrapped her arms around herself as Klavier helped her up the rest of the way. She smacked him off so she could get her key out of her bag. 'At least I remembered my keys, today.' She thought to herself, as she spied her umbrella hanging from the coat rack just inside her front door. She sighed heavily and hung her bag from the coat rack.

"Fraulein, your fear of motorcycles is unfounded!" Klavier told her as he helped her out of her lab coat. He shook his head at it, then hung it over her purse. He pushed some loose hairs away from her face. He then placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her in the direction he thought her bathroom was. "Now, shower up. That'll help you get warm and relax, ja?" He said after settling her on the only surface to sit, her toilet.

She shivered and sniffed and looked up at him, noting that his face was only inches away. "I...ah...ok. What are you going to do? Are you leaving now?"

"Nein, Fraulein." He straightened up and looked for a towel. "I'm going to stay to make sure you are alright."

Ema hated that Klavier decided to stay, but grateful at the same time. She didn't get many visitors, and she was pretty sure Klavier was used to bigger houses and condos than her tiny one bedroom apartment. She blew out a breath and thanked him and told him there was water and soda in the fridge.

"Ach!" Klavier exclaimed as he dried his hair. "Nein, no soda. Do you have any hot chocolate or tea?"

She rolled her eyes at him. Always difficult. "I might have some cocoa somewhere, you'll have to look."

Klavier nodded and stole a look at himself before he hung the towel on the doorknob and walked out. He noted that her place was small, but liveable as he crossed the hall to the small kitchen to look for the hot chocolate.

Ema groaned and rubbed her temples.

'Oh, God, what have I done. I let the glimmerous fop in my apartment. I promised myself I would never do that.' She reached over and turned on the hot water in her claw-foot tub. She reached further and grabbed her bubble bath, the one indulgence she allowed herself, other than her lab kits. After taking a quick sniff of lily-of-the-valley, she poured some in and watched as the bubbles multiplied.

Klavier softly knocked on the bathroom door five minutes later and let himself in.

"Ahh...you look comfortable, ja." He commented as he handed her a mug of hot chocolate. Being the atypical male he was, he stole a glance to see that all important parts were covered, then politely averted his eyes. Ema was too engrossed to notice.

"Mmmm...I am, thank you." Normally, Ema would've shoo'd him out right away, but she was too comfortable to care.

"I will wait out in the living room." She looked up at him.

"You don't have to stay, Klavier. Really, I'm fine."

"Silly Fraulein, a jerk would just leave." Klavier played with his hair. "A gentleman stays to make sure the lady is safe for the evening! I'm staying Fraulein. Besides, things are better when I'm around."

She rolled her eyes at him and made a noise in protest.

"Leave, Klavier!!" She threw bubbles at him.

He just smiled and closed the door behind him.

Thirty minutes later, Ema was refreshed and warm, dressed in her favorite Pink Badger pajamas. Klavier snorted at her as she walked into her small living room. She stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"I thought I told you to leave?"

"Fraulein, I thought I told you I was staying till I knew you were safe and comfortable." He said with a hurt look on his face as he stood up.

"Klavier, I am fine and my door has three different locks on it and I have a stun gun at my bedside table and pepper spray in my bag." She walked up to him, got in his face for a sec, then sat cross legged on her love seat.

Klavier gave a fleeting look at her door. There were indeed three locks. 'How'd I miss that?' he thought as he chuckled. He sat next to Ema, crossed one leather clad leg over the other and put one arm on the back of the couch behind Ema's head.

"Do you really carry pepper spray?" A dark look crossed her face.

"Seriously, Klavier, leave!!" He gave her an inquisitive look.

"But Fraulein I ..." Suddenly she stood up and pointed at the door.

"LEAVE!!" But she stumbled as she pointed and fell onto Klavier's lap.

"Hhhmmm...I don't think so." He patted her on the shoulder. "You don't seem well."

Ema felt her world spinning as she stood up. And now that her head was on Klavier's thigh, she was slightly embarrassed, but more frustrated. She turned her head and screamed into his thigh, trying to release some of her frustrations, but ended up dizzier than before. She stayed like that until the dizziness passed, then slowly lifted her head and looked up at the blond-haired man.

"Oh, Ema," He touched her cheek. "You look green."

"I guess...i still don't feel so hot." 'Wait did he just call me by my real name? Oh my god, he's touching my cheek...he's so warm, why do I feel cold all of a sudden.' Plus a million more thoughts ran through her head. When she finally focused again, Klavier's head was bent towards hers and very close.

"Ema...Ema, hhmmm....this is no good." He felt her shiver and carefully lifted her head out of his lap and sat her on the couch as she groaned. He shook his head as he shifted and proceeded to pick up Ema and stand at the same time.

"Oh..." Her hand flew to her mouth, as her stomach did flip flops, and Klavier rushed her to the bathroom and held her hair for her.

"I guess I should apologize for yelling at you." Ema said after Klavier got her cleaned up and gave her some water. He laid her in her bed, then knelt beside it. He brushed the hair off of her forehead and felt how warm and damp she was.

"It's okay, Fraulien." He gave her a warm smile. "You have been working way too hard lately, ja? You need to slow down. This is what happens when you work too hard."

She returned the smile as her eyes fluttered. He continued to stroke her face with his fingertips.

"Mmm...that's nice...sis would do that whenever I got sick." Then her eyes closed. He watched her as her breathing evened, then stood up. She suddenly grabbed his hand.

"No, please stay, sis. I'm too sick for you to leave." She looked up at him with her big brown eyes. There were no signs that she was dreaming, nor any realizations that it wasn't her sister standing beside her bed, only Klavier. He suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"I-I will stay, Ema," He squeezed her hand for reassurance. "I will be on the couch if you need me." He started to pull away, but she held fast.

"No, please, sleep with me."

He froze and swallowed hard. Then slowly looked at her bed. It was a double, just big enough for the two of them.

"I don't think that..."

"Please??"

Klavier decided that he was a sucker for pretty girls that were sick and delusional.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ema..."

The voice was hollow and disembodied. She knew she had heard that voice before; a memory tucked away only to be taken out when something called for it. The darkness that surrounded her was punctuated by lightning that shone through the window.

"Ema...Ema..."

As if searching for her, the voice kept calling, and calling, until a shadow passed in front of the window. Her breath caught in her throat and the shadow seemed to grow. The air became hot and stuffy as she felt something overcome her, something was smothering her...

"Ema..."

"NNNOOooooo..." Ema sat straight up screaming.

"Ema?" The voice was beside her as she turned her breath caught in her throat. She blinked as she tried to clear the fog of the nightmare from her head.

"Klavier?" She tried to speak but her mouth was dry and ended up in a coughing fit.

"Fraulein?" He brushed her hair behind her ear and felt the heat coming off her face. He held the back of his hand to her forehead, something his mother used to do when he was sick. Ema's forehead was damp and he clucked his tongue. She weakly brushed at he hand. He swung his long legs out of the bed and walked over to Ema's side of the bed.

"Wha...What are you...doing here, glimmis fob?" She furrowed her brow and squinted her eyes to get a better look at Klavier, but her eyes wouldn't focus, and found that her throat burned after she spoke. She cleared her throat and pressed her hand to her chest. That's when she realized she was sick.

"Shit...I can't have a cold." She groaned and moved to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Hhhmmm...I think you have more than a cold." Klavier squatted in front of her and felt her forhead again. "You might have the flu!"

She tried to scowl at the blond, but it resulted in a look of confusion. "You never answered my question. What are you doing here? And why were you sleeping in my bed?" She paused and her hands flew to her face in shock. "Oh....we didn't...do...anything...did we?"

"No, Fraulein. I really wish you would think a little better of me." He couldn't help but to chuckle, despite himself. "Now lay down, I will get you fresh water and a cool towel."

Ema watched as Klavier left her bedroom. Were those "G's" on his boxers? 'Oh good god', she moaned to herself as she put her head in her hands.

"Ema..."

Her head shot up as she heard the voice again. The light from her bathroom down the hall threw eerie shadows all over her stark bedroom. She wrapped her arms around herself to contain her chattering teeth. Was she cold? Or scared? Scared of what?

"Ema...Ema..."

The light went out down the hall and she gasped as she watched a shadow glide down the hall toward her. Panicked, she scooted herself across the bed and squeaked out a pitiful no as the shadow reached out for her. She felt it brush her leg and as she attempted to kick it away, she propelled herself off the opposite side of the bed she started on.

"Ema!"

The back of her head was pounding and the last thing she saw before loosing conscientiousness was Joe Darke looming over her, a knife glinting from the streetlight outside her window, and his hand reaching for her throat.

Klavier yawned and lazily stumbled to Ema's bathroom. He found a washcloth and dampened it, but quickly turned off the water after hearing...something...a voice? Was Ema calling for him?

"Ema..." He called. He peeked his head around the bathroom door to the bedroom and caught a glimpse of the girl with her arms wrapped around herself. He filled the glass and turned off the bathroom light.

"Ema...Ema..." He called again and squinted to focus his eyes. He thought he heard Ema before he saw her scooting dangerously towards the opposite side of her bed. He reached out to grab her leg, only to miss and have her kick his hand away. In one fluid motion, he dropped the damp washcloth and jumped on and over the bed without spilling a drop of water. He slipped one arm under Ema's shoulders and the other under her knees and lifted her onto her bed.

********************

After Klavier was sure that Ema was settled and sound asleep, he poured himself a glass of milk and pulled out Ema's laptop. In the search engine, he typed in the name he had heard Ema whisper in her sleep. A few articles about a crazed killer getting his revenge on society and the law came up. One article in particular caught Klavier's eye, "Another Happy Ending For Rookie Phoenix Wright." He clicked and opened the article, noting the date.

February, 2017.

'Ten years ago...' Was the first thought that ran through Klavier's head. The second thought was, 'Oh my god, I ruined eight years of Phoenix's life...' He put his head in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. 'He was a brilliant defense attorney, and I brought him down in one fell swoop. Ugh, how can I …'

A moan from the other room brought the blond man out of his thoughts, and he took the laptop off his lap and set it on the small side table. Klavier quietly stalked his way down the short hallway and peeked into Ema's room. She was asleep, but not very sound. He walked to the bedside and rested his hand on her forehead and found she was still burning up. He found the washcloth from earlier and went and ran it under cold water and went back into the bedroom and laid it carefully on Ema's forehead. She calmed and he took the cloth off. He smiled at how peaceful she looked as he brushed a few stray hairs from her face.

"Oh how easily you could steal my heart Fraulein." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

A few moments later, Klavier was back on the love seat with the laptop in his lap reading the article from earlier, when he heard the muffled sound of Ema's cell phone ringing. 'Hmm...must be in her purse,' He thought. A minute later his own phone was ringing.

"Ja, Klavier speaking." He said after retrieving the phone from the side-table. He noted the time on the laptop. 3:48 am.

"Klavier, sorry to wake you at such an ungodly hour, but I can't reach anyone else." Klavier thought he recognized the non-committal voice of Phoenix Wright, but he wasn't one-hundred percent sure.

"Who...who is this? Herr Wright?" He asked.

"Yeah, listen," Phoenix's voice suddenly took on a tone of concern. "Gumshoe can't come to investigate because Maggey is sick, and I can't get a hold of Ema..."

"Ja, Fraulien is sick as well." Klavier paused. "Wait investigate? Investigate what? What's going on?"

"There's been a murder at People Park." Phoenix stated so calmly, Klavier thought he was reading a newspaper article.

"What? Wait, a murder?" Klavier folded the laptop and set it aside. He stood and started pacing. "You called the police, I hope..."

"Please Klavier, after what happened a few months back with Shadi...I mean Zak, of course I called the police." Now the man on the other side sounded annoyed. "I was hoping to get a head start on getting this investigated. I think we have a copycat murderer on our hands."

"Oh, what kind of copycat?" Klavier paused in his pacing. "And why didn't you just get a hold of Herr Forehead?"

"I have, and he's on his way down." Klavier could hear the sirens in the background.

"Ah, so why do you need me?"

Phoenix paused "Klavier, you have the most influence with the police right now, and I was really hoping to get a hold of Ema...I think she could have some useful input on this."

"Ema's input on a murder?"

"Yeah, this is a copycat of the Joe Darke murders."


	5. Chapter 5

"What were you doing in the Park anyway, Phoenix?" Apollo tapped his forehead thoughtfully. Police were putting crime tape around the area as C.S.I.'s were arriving on the scene.

Phoenix gestured in the direction of the Borscht Bowl. "I was walking home and witnessed a hit and run. I was far away enough that I guess the guy didn't see me after he got out of the car. I was lucky; these people weren't."

Apollo shivered as he glanced over the five bodies that were scattered about the Park. "But, why were there so many people at the park at this late...early...late hour?"

"Apollo," Phoenix chuckled condescendingly at the attorney. "You really need to get out more often. People were walking home from the bars and events and such."

The young attorney blew out a puff of air in frustration. "You didn't happen to catch what he looked like did you?"

Phoenix's eyes glazed over as he turned his head. Apollo hated when that happened. He never knew if the hat-clad man was ignoring him or simply thinking. He realized a couple moments later that Phoenix was listening for something, and that something turned out to be Klavier's hog. Apollo looked up as Klavier expertly maneuvered it, under dim street lights, around the car and the body near the car. He shivered again.

"I saw that he was tallish and he had a white jacket, almost looked like a lab coat, and I saw that he ran that way out of the park." Phoenix gestured to the exit that was opposite of where Klavier was coming in. "I think he was wearing some weird hat or something. Maybe it was his hair." He turned back to Apollo.

"Maybe? Phoenix Wright you need to be more precise than that, ja?" Klavier stated as he walked up to the pair. " What happened here!? Its like a war zone!" He continued as he squinted around the park.

"Klavier, thank you for coming down." Phoenix adjusted his cap. "Someone needs to contact Ema's sister. Speaking of Ema, you said she was sick?"

"Ja, poor Fraulein was going to walk home in the rain last night. I gave her a ride and she didn't seem very sturdy on her feet, so I stayed with her." Klavier explained as he looked around him nervously at the five bodies that littered the park.

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "So you think this is related to Ema somehow?"

"Yes, it's very similar to the scene that was described in the SL-9 case that involved the Joe Darke murders." Phoenix stuck his hands in his sweatshirt pockets as he explained the SL-9 case. "However, I have the feeling that our murderer won't have the guilty conscience that Darke did and turn himself in."

Apollo swallowed hard when Phoenix finished. "I don't know how one person can just go off and...and...just kill innocent people. I just don't understand what makes a person snap like that."

Klavier and Phoenix chuckled at the attorney.

"Someday you'll realize that it only takes someone to bump into you on the streets to make you snap. You're just starting out Apollo. There's plenty more where this came from." Phoenix gestured to the body closest to them.

"Herr Forehead, are you gonna be alright? You look green." Klavier put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah...its not the same seeing it all in person."

The blond prosecutor clucked at Apollo, then turned to Phoenix. "Well, Phoenix I believe you are our first suspect until we get evidence otherwise."

"Understood." Apollo looked at Phoenix incredulously, still amazed at his lack of enthusiasm for law, and life for that matter.

"And I'm going to have to find myself an investigator, ja?"

"Well, if you three clowns would stop your foolish chatter and start looking around, you would see that you have an investigator right here." The three turned to see a tall, raven haired beauty scowling at them with her arms crossed and tapping her booted foot. Her shoulder-length hair was tied back into a simple ponytail and she was dressed in khaki cargo pants and a matching cargo khaki vest with a dark green long sleeved shirt that set off her green eyes.

"Aahh...Fraulein...I am..." Klavier extended his hand as he noted a faint accent in her voice.

"I know who you are, Klavier Gavin." The woman interrupted. "I hear enough about you through screaming fan girls and Ema Skye."

"Are you Russian?" Phoenix asked, recognizing the faint accent from working with his boss at Borscht Bowl.

"You are more observant than I thought, Phoenix Wright." She extended her hand to the man as he shook it. "My name is Nikita Pavlova and I am from St. Petersburg, Russia. You work with my uncle, Konstantin Pavlov."

"Hmm...I see the resemblance." Phoenix rubbed his chin.

"Are we done with the family reunion? Can we get on with this?" Klavier had an annoyed look on his face as he looped his thumb through his pants.

'Not used to rejection.' Apollo thought as he chuckled at the rock star.

Nikita raised her eyebrows at Klavier. "Why yes, Mr. Rock Star Prosecutor we ca..."

She was interrupted by Klavier's cell phone. "Hmph..." She mumbled as she turned to talk to Apollo and Phoenix.

"Hello, Ema," he said after looking at the caller I.D. He had left her cell phone and a note on her bedside table stating to call him in case she woke up and needed anything. The voice on the other end, however was not Ema's.

"Hello, Klavier. How is that murder scene treatin ya?" The voice was calm as Klavier froze.

"Who is this? Where is Ema?"

"Oh Ema's fine...for now. Oh and you know me very well...I've been to several of your concerts and you and Ema have run into me several times at your office. But I know have Ema locked away safe from harm."

"Wha-...Who the hell is this? What kind of psycho are you?" The other three whispered and turned their heads toward Klavier and watched as he paced.

""Klavier, you should be thanking me for keeping our precious Ema safe from a serial killer, although, at this point, the serial killer is the least of your worries, as you will soon find out." The voice was cold and detached. It didn't sound automated, but Klavier listened carefully for clues about where the other person could have been. Clues in the persons voice; whether he knew the person or not.

"What the hell do you want?" Klavier said, venom dripping from his voice.

"Ah, yes that's the fiery Klavier that I remember! Listen to me very carefully Gavin and nobody else will get hurt." The voice laughed and Klavier froze.

"I'm listening." He practically growled.

By this time, Phoenix, Apollo, and Nikita's attention were completely on Klavier as he listened to the caller explain the situation.

"Oh and there will be a prosecutor landing here in L.A. In a few hours. You will meet him at the airport, no exceptions."

"How will I know..."

"I will call you in an hour with instructions. Make sure you are alone and away from your...friends. I have someone watching every move you make, so don't do anything funny, like try to find me because you won't be able..."

"Let me speak with Ema." Klavier interjected.

"You don't want to do that. It'll make everything that much worse when you realize you can't ever see her again!"

"Let me speak with Ema!" Klavier's voice was dripping with anger as he clenched his jaw. Then, he heard a rustling noise and the voice was muffled.

"Who...where am I?"

"Ema listen to me, what do you see around you?" Klavier was slightly relived to hear her voice.

"Mmghnnn...Klavier...where am...I...I can't see...mmggghhnnn...."

"What have you done to her, you sick..."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...yelling is so unbecoming of you, Klavier, you'll ruin your singing voice! Although I hear you won't be using it for a while." The voice mocked Klavier as he clenched his jaw. He didn't care about his singing voice anymore, he just wanted Ema back, safe. The voice continued. "I will call in an hour. For Ema's sake, don't be on your phone." With that the voice ended the conversation. Klavier looked at his phone incredulously and took a deep breath.

"I...Ema..." He stuttered.

"Klavier, what the hell was that about?" Apollo walked up to the prosecutor and put his hand on his arm. He looked at Apollo with fearful eyes.

"Ema's been...Ema has been kidnapped."


	6. Chapter 6 Flashback

**Recollections**

**February 25th, 2017**

**Paris France**

Ema Skye shivered as a breeze whipped her brown hair into her face. She looked up at the tall brick building that would be her home for an undetermined amount of time. It looked cozy enough; red brick with fancy white trim and concrete stairs leading to a white door. However, as excited as she was to come to Europe, she was scared at the same time. She turned and watched the cab that dropped her off, drive away into the afternoon traffic. Too late to turn back now, she thought. Her boots crunched in the frozen snow as she climbed the steps. She took her crocheted mitten off and rapped on the door. Glancing to her right she saw a nameplate hung next to the door that read 'Mourir'. Ema smiled to herself as she always thought it was a strange coincidence that Solanine, Lana's friend from college, went into the profession she did, medical examiner at the morgue. Suddenly the door flew open and in a flurry of chocolate brown hair and gold bangles and lavender perfume, Solanine had Ema in a bear hug.

"Ema Skye!" Solanine exclaimed in a thick French accent as she let go of the teenager. "You look beautiful. You have blossomed into quite the young lady!"

"Thanks," Ema blushed as her boots suddenly became interesting.

"Silly girl," Solanine smiled a wide smile and gestured Ema inside. "Come in before you catch cold out here!"

After an hour of giving Ema the tour of the quaint 4-bedroom house and getting the young girl settled into her room, Solanine went to the kitchen to make tea as Ema wandered into the living room adjacent to the kitchen. She gazed over the books in the bookshelves on the far wall and instantly fell in love. Medical books and books on investigative techniques and everything in between were packed into the two bookshelves. Her eye fell on a couple of pictures that were on a side table that was between the couch and the bookshelves. Ema picked up one picture and recognized the happy couple instantly. It was Solanine and her investigator husband posed on a rock cliff somewhere. Ema noted the date was a year before he had died, ironically, in a rock climbing accident. That was 8 years ago. Around the same time her parents died.

She picked up the next picture and almost dropped it when a voice behind her startled her.

"That's me and Sola a year ago." Ema turned and saw the same handsome young man that was smiling in the second picture, standing in the living room with her. He had bright blue eyes and dark raven hair that was tied back loosely in a ponytail. He was wearing a green military issued jacket and a black t-shirt underneath, with torn blue jeans and worn out black Doc Martens. Ema was instantly attracted, and at the same time the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

"Uh, hi I'm ..." Ema started but Sola interrupted.

"Ah, Core, you're home!" Sola kissed him on the cheek as he groaned. "Ema this is my foster son, Corvin. Core, this is Ema, Lana Skye's little sister, the one I told you about that will be staying with us. You two are going to get along famously! Now sit! Let's get acquainted!" Sola gestured for them to sit.

Ema listened as Sola explained that her and her husband started the foster arrangements long before he died and they were approved. It was pure coincidence that Corvin arrived the day after her husbands funeral, saying that his previous foster dad had passed as well.

"So, where are you from? Your accent is definitely not French." Ema asked as she took a sip of tea.

"I am originally from Russia." Corvin responded, fiddling with a pen he had picked up from the coffee table that was between them and Sola. "I spent the first twelve years of my life in Krohnstadt, a tiny suburb of St. Petersburg, and then another five or so years in America, in and around New York, a brief stint in Germany, and now here in Paris."

"Oui, I call him my little world traveler." Sola's smile lit up the room and Corvin returned it. Ema felt her heart flutter as she ducked her head and sipped on her tea.

******

Ema spent the next few months acquainting herself with Paris and its citizens with the help of Corvin and Sola. Ema enrolled in most of the same classes that Corvin was taking, even though he was a year older than her, to complete her high school education. Between that and her house-mates speaking fluent French around her, Ema learned very quickly how to speak the native language. On her weekends off, Sola would take her to schools and campuses that specialized in forensic science.

Corvin and Ema got along famously, just as Sola had predicted. Even the strange feeling that Ema had when she first met Corvin went away after the first couple months. He was a complete gentleman and she even got along with most of his friends. When she settled into her school routine, she started making friends of her own. That's when she started hearing harsh rumors that were going around about Corvin. Because of his dark looks and demeanor, most of the rumors were centered around Gothic references and weird sacrificial acts that Ema completely laughed off. However there was one rumor that bothered her, a rumor of murder, but she couldn't get a straight story from anyone. Not knowing how Corvin would react if she asked him, she decided to keep it to herself until she was more informed and comfortable in confronting him.

Summer passed and so did the rumors. Summers were everything that Ema expected and read about them in Paris. She spent most of her time on the riverfront exploring the museums with her house mates, or hanging out at the lounges and clubs that Corvin frequented.

September came and brought with it school and a disturbing letter from Lana. In her previous letter, Ema had asked Lana to inquire about Phoenix, telling her that she had written him several letters, with only one response.

"What?!" Ema exclaimed. She was sitting across from Corvin at a table outside their normal cafe. The patrons around her glared at her briefly, but then went about their business. Corvin smirked as he folded his laptop down. His homework would have to wait.

"Bad news from across the pond?" He asked, taking a drink of his coffee.

"I-I never realized..." Ema's eyes were watery when she looked up at the dark haired man.

"Ahh...neither did I?" He said slowly not knowing how to console her, toying nervously with the collar of his black, worn leather jacket.

"I'm sorry," She played with the corner of the letter. "One of my...i guess you would call him a friend...is missing. Do you remember when I told you about Lana's case and how I helped the defense attorney, Phoenix Wright, get her off murder charges? Well, the prosecution for that case, Miles Edgeworth has gone missing, at least that's what my sister thinks. Phoenix thinks … hes dead."

"Wow," Corvin's blue eyes widened. "That's two very different assumptions. Why does Phoenix think he's dead?"

"A note that Miles had left," Ema paused and read the letter again. "'Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death.'"

"And why does your sister think he's just missing, and not dead, like the note says?" Corvin absently flipped his pen between his fingers

"Because she says she has received a letter from him, recently, with a return address of … Paris..." Ema paused again to read the letter. "I can't believe he's here. He's been in Paris this whole time and I didn't know..."

"Ema," Corvin reached over and covered her hand with his. "Paris is... a large city. He could be anywhere. He could have left the city already."

"No, he's still here." Her blue eyes were bright with determination. Corvin had known Ema long enough to know that meant she had a mission, and she wasn't going to stop until she completed it. "The letter that Lana received was postmarked two days ago, from this district. Here, let me see your laptop." She grabbed it before he could stop her.

"But Ema," He looked around the device at her. "Its four in the afternoon. He could be out of Paris, he could be on a flight..."

"Aha!" She interrupted as she turned the laptop to face him. There on the screen was a small picture of Miles Edgeworth and a small blurb about his 'prosecuting skills in Germany and how he wanted to put everything that happened in America behind him and start over in Europe.' Corvin read on. 'His love of classical music has brought him to Paris, and he feels that the piece he's introducing this evening, Mozart's Requiem Mass, fits his current life situation perfectly.'

Corvin sighed in defeat. He really just wanted to spend quality time with Ema. The more he learned and the more time he spent with her left him intrigued and wanting more. He had never met a girl with such an open mind and as smart as Ema and if it meant yawning his way through a symphony on a Friday night, just to spend time with her, then so be it.

*****

Three hours later, Ema and Corvin were dressed in their best clothes; which for Ema meant a dark navy cotton shirt dress with matching wedges that had ribbons that wrapped around her calves. She sacrificed her usual ratty messenger bag for a bright green and silver clutch. She secretly thanked Sola for making her go shopping with her as she adjusted the cream colored cardigan she was wearing over the whole ensemble. Ema looped her arm with Corvin who was dressed smartly in dark blue jeans, a dark purple button down shirt with a black blazer over it. He had shiny black Doc Martens on and a black belt with a skull and cross bones buckle. His hair was loose and tousled around his shoulders and he smelled divine. Ema regarded him closely as they found their in the crowded auditorium.

"Quit staring, its unbecoming of a lady." His smile seemed to light up his whole face as she blushed and ducked her head.

The auditorium lights went down and shivers went up Ema's back as the curtain rose. She loved classical music ever since her sister took her to her first concert at age five. The other reason for the shivers was standing behind a microphone in a magenta suit and black vest and frills around his neck. The stage lights danced off of his silver hair as he spoke eloquently and precisely, just the way Ema remembered. The only thing missing was the passion and Phoenix Wright countering his objections. She sighed deeply when his introduction was done and made note of where he went after he left the stage. Corvin chuckled at her sigh and put his arm around her and she leaned against his shoulder.

An hour and a half later the lights went up, signaling intermission and Ema stood up to look for Edgeworth. As soon as she spotted him she grabbed Corvin's wrist and dragged him, protesting the whole way.

Miles was talking to an older man as Ema walked up behind him. She waited politely for a pause in their conversation and put a hand on his shoulder. He did a double take at her and blinked.

"E-Ema Skye?" He gave her a puzzled look.

"I can't believe you're here in Paris, Miles." She gave him a hug, that he returned hesitantly.

"My, my Ema don't you look beautiful." Miles said when she let him go. "H-how did you find me?"

"The Internet is an amazing thing my friend." Corvin was flipping a clove nervously between his fingers. Ema threw him a confused look.

"Uh, Miles this is my good friend Corvin. Corvin this is Miles Edgeworth."

"Nice to finally meet you." Corvin said as he shook Miles's hand. "You're all Ema's talked about all day." He then gestured with the clove. "Now, if you'll excuse me...when in Rome..." Then he walked off.

"Intriguing young man." Miles crossed his arms as he watched Corvin walk away. "However, he doesn't seem your type."

"Oh, heh...we're not dating. I'm staying with him and his mother while I'm here in Paris. His mother is an old friend of Lana's." Ema said as she nervously played with the clasp of her clutch. Miles put a hand on hers to stop her and gave her a serious look.

"Is that how you found me?"

"I, ah...yes." Ema stammered. "I originally wrote Lana asking her about Phoenix, since I had only heard from him one time." Ema felt Miles tense up at the mention of Phoenix.

"What did she say about Phoenix?" He asked slowly.

Ema drew in a sharp breath. "He..." She paused, not sure if she should tell him the truth. 'The truth will set you free, Ema.' Her sisters words echoed in her mind.

"He thinks you are dead." Ema watched as a small smile tugged at the corners of Miles's mouth.

"Good." He said after a long pause. "Good, Its for his own good. He'll realize soon enough that I had to do what I did in order to find myself."

"And, have you, Miles Edgeworth, found yourself?" Ema looked up at him.

"Yes. After much contemplation, I have." Miles crossed his arms. "I wrote your sister to thank her after I realized what she meant, about working as a team to get true justice."

Ema put her hand on Miles's arm and smiled up at him. "I hope you don't plan on leaving Phoenix in the dark forever about your true whereabouts. Lana said he was pretty troubled by everything."

Miles looked away and tensed up again. "I-I don't know what to say to that. Phoenix...brings out a lot of...feelings that I never knew I had for one person." He paused. "There's a lot of unresolved feelings that I probably never will get over. But that's my problem, and you don't need to hear about that."

Ema's eyebrows shot up in surprise as the lights blinked signaling the end of intermission.

"I hope that you can go back to the states soon and talk things over with Phoenix. You two make a great team." She gave Miles a hug.

"Thank you, Ema." He whispered into her ear. This time he returned her hug.

"For what?" She asked as she pulled back.

"For finding me." He smiled and walked away.

Ema let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She looked around and saw Corvin standing at the exit near their seat, his arms crossed and a dark look on his face. He had watched most of the exchange, and clenched his jaw in anger when Ema hugged Miles.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the evening passed in tense silence. When they arrived home Corvin mumbled a good night, and Ema almost stopped him, but thought better of it. 'Maybe he'll be in a better mood tomorrow.' She thought as she climbed the stairs to her room.

Ema sighed heavily as she started to sit on her bed. Standing quickly, she turned her bedside lamp on and spied a lump under the covers. She hesitated, hearing stories of people finding large spiders and weird animals in their beds, but quickly dismissed the idea. She chuckled as she threw back her covers. A small stuffed teddy bear was smiling up at her. It was the same one that Corvin won at the street carnival a couple days ago. She had wondered what had happened to it...

Going through her usual evening routine, she thought over the days events. She could admit to herself that she was a little more than smitten with Corvin. She had never met anyone like him before, mysterious, and confident and...sexy, with his intelligent blue eyes and she was sure his hair was soft if she had the chance to run her hand through his hair...'But his attitude tonight, it was like talking to two different people...' She stared at herself in the mirror, she was pretty wasn't she? Would she even have a chance with a guy like him?

"Ugh..." She said aloud as she chucked her toothbrush at the mirror. "Who am I kidding..."

She padded her way back to her bedroom and stuck her tongue out at Corvin's door as she walked by. 'Why do boys have to be so confusing?'

Ema dug through her worn out messenger bag and found her iPod. Putting the earphones in her ears, she settled into the bed and found a local news channel through the radio. Her brow furrowed as she listened to the voice deliver the evenings news.

"Karsten Gavin, a well respected prosecuting attorney was shot and pronounced dead at the scene early this evening during intermission of the Grand Mass Concert at the Auditorium. The Killer left a calling card, literally leaving a Rook card over the victims heart. French police have released a statement saying that this is similar to the previous murders that involved a Rook card, but have not confirmed that it is actually him. The BlackBird killer, as he has been dubbed, has two victims in Russia; one in St. Petersburg, one in Moscow, one victim in Stuttgart, Germany and now two victims here in Paris, France, which makes Karsten Gavin the seventh victim over seven years."

***********

Ema woke with a start. Disorientated she looked around and found that she was in her sisters office. She had fallen asleep listening to the small radio that sat on Lana's desk. She reached over and turned it off. The thunderstorm outside had escalated in the last hour and she started as the thunder shook the windows in the large office. She shivered as she looked around and her eyes fell on the large pipe organ Gant kept in the office. Oh, the many times she longed to play just one note. Ema repressed the urge as lightning filled the room and the lights suddenly went out. The young woman grasped the edge of the desk as she tried to get her bearings. The only sounds she heard were faint traffic noises from the street below and her own shaky breathing. Nervously, she adjusted her glasses and slowly stood up. She had been in her sisters office many times to know about where things were. It was still scary, especially when lightning struck and threw crazy shadows across the floor.

She heard him before she saw him; his labored breathing and shoes sliding on the slick floors signaled that she was suddenly not alone in the room. She froze as another flash of lightning revealed her position. He was looking right at her, his beady black eyes seem to bore a hole in her soul. The shoes tip tapping and the labored breathing came closer to her as she ducked under the desk.

A rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning.

Then...silence...

The darkness closed in on her...

"Ema..."

She sat straight up and tried to orient herself. She brushed her hair out of her face and looked over at her alarm clock on her side table. 8:09 am. The September sun was peeking its way through the light blue curtains Sola let her pick out shortly after she moved in. She took a deep breath and was going to settle back in, when something on her dresser caught her eye. Ema's teeth chattered as her bare feet touched the hardwood floors.

It was a flower. 'A Stargazer Lily for you.' The note attached read. 'I'm not very good at apologies, or confrontation. A friends band is just getting their feet wet and I promised I would help them. I hope you think of me at least once or twice while I'm away. Yours, Corvin.' Ema gazed at the delicate patterns and the beautiful light burgundy color of the flower. She had the feeling she was going to think of him more than once or twice.

And she was right. Winter and Christmas were festive in Paris, especially with Sola and her friends. She constantly found herself thinking or reading things that Corvin would find amusing. She would turn to tell it to Corvin and he wouldn't be there. She didn't sulk, however. She refused to believe that she had feelings deeper than friendship for Corvin. She talked to her friends and wrote her sister about her feelings and they all had one conclusion. She was twitterpated, as one friend so eloquently put it.

During this time, the BlackBird Killer had struck again, this time in Germany. Ema, in her twisted way, decided to do her exit report on the BlackBird Killer, and focused her attentions on the research for that.

At the end of March, she received a letter from Miles, telling her about his return to the states. He had returned at the end of December and laid low, enjoying the off time. The opportunity finally presented itself for him to make his presence known to Phoenix during one of his investigations of the case of state vs. Engarde. Ema took it upon herself to research the Engarde case, finding the similarities of Shelly de Killer to the BlackBird Killer very eerie.

Ema read on in the letter about how he had helped Phoenix on his own journey to find out what it means to him to be a lawyer. She wrote back, telling him that she was happy for him and also telling him about her feelings for Corvin. A few days later she received a letter from Phoenix stating that he was the happiest he had been in his whole life. Miles had returned and they finally expressed their true feelings for each other. She smiled at the end of the letter as she read a blurb that Miles included: 'Ema, you can't fight your feelings, you are infatuated with the boy. Be careful, please. I didn't get a good feeling from him, but you are a Skye, and they are known for their smarts!' She folded the letter and tucked in the shoe box she kept for her correspondence.

***************

June came in with rainy humid days. Ema sat on the covered back porch listening to the rain and researching schools. After having many late night discussions with Sola, she made up her mind to go into forensics.

"How come you aren't considering any schools in the states?" Sola asked as she read over her shoulder. She then set down two cups on the little table that Ema had her laptop on and sat across from her. "You are eighteen now, Ema, you don't have to stay in France, or Europe for that matter."

Ema placed her finger on her chin thoughtfully. "I actually have researched some schools over there. But they don't seem to have the in-depth study or charisma as the schools here." She smiled over at Sola. "Besides, I really like it here. I've grown quite attached to you and Corvin."

"I think you are quite smitten with Corvin, more than you let on!" Sola said before taking a sip of her iced coffee.

"Whose smitten with me?" The voice gave Ema a start as she whipped around and saw Corvin leaning casually against the door frame, a guitar case in hand. Ema tried unsuccessfully to hide the smile that came to her lips.

"Well, don't I get a hug at least!?" He extended his arms and she hopped out of her seat and into them. He chuckled. "I knew you'd think of me at least once or twice."

She pulled away and swatted him. "Quite full of ourselves aren't we?"

"Meh, I just had a feeling." He shrugged and smirked.

"Hey, Corvin, you have any wi-fi access here...oh excuse me!" Ema raised her brows at the young blond-haired man. He was a couple inches taller than Corvin, wearing black cargo pants and a flashy, dark plum, button-down shirt. He had a small silver 'G' hanging around his neck.

" Klavier Gavin!" Sola's turn as she hopped out of her seat and hugged the young man. "Its so good to see you again, after so many years!" She pulled away and looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "I'm very sorry about what happened to your uncle. He was a good man."

"Danke, Frau Mourir."

"On a lighter note, where have you been keeping this handsome young man, Corvin? We don't see him anymore." Sola ruffled his hair and gestured for him to sit.

Klavier flashed a winning smile and smoothed his hair. Corvin rolled his eyes.

"It's not his fault, ja. I've been busy with my studies and music in Germany. I'm sorry I had to pull your son away, Sola, especially since he has a special someone that he couldn't stop talking about." Klavier winked at Ema, who was blushing.

"Klavier you really are insufferable aren't you?" Corvin smirked as Klavier took Ema's hand. "Ema this is Klavier Gavin, an old friend that I picked up while I was in Germany for a while. He is going to be a Rock God someday..."

"Uhh..nice to meet you Klavier." Ema stammered as Klavier kissed her hand. The men were so charming here!

"Prosecutor and Rock God, mind you!" Klavier said as he let go of Ema's hand.

Ema found herself lost in his ocean-blue eyes for a moment.

"Show off!" Corvin chuckled. "You don't have time to check your email anyway, we have to go practice for your next set."

"Next set?" Ema and Sola said in unison.

"Ack! You didn't tell them?" Klavier looped his thumbs in his pants pockets and shook his head.

"Hmph, I barely had time to breath, let alone call anyone!"

"Corvin and I and Daryan are playing at the auditorium tomorrow night." Klavier took two tickets out of his pockets and handed one to each woman. "Theres rumors of a couple of talent scouts that are going to be there. Exciting, ja?"

"Well, this should be interesting!" Ema beamed.


	8. Chapter 8

Ema decided the next time she was invited to a concert she would at least listen to the music that was going to be played! She had nothing against a good rock concert, but she found Klavier's lyrics to be a bit over the top romantic. Nonetheless, the talent scouts were interested and the trio were signed to a small label. They found a small studio in Paris, near the Mourir residence and Ema and Corvin spent all of his spare time together over the summer and most of fall. The album was finished and on the shelves at the end of December.

***********

If there was one thing other than her career that Sola was famous for, it was her fabulous parties, and this one was no exception. She went over the top for a New Years -slash-new release party. A lot of famous faces were there alongside good friends. Ema was introduced to Kristoph Gavin, who was just as charming as his younger brother.

"That charm is only skin deep." Ema gasped at the voice at her left ear and whipped her head around to see Miles Edgeworth standing next to her. She took him in a bear hug. "Ema, uhh...you're smothering me."

"Oh my gosh, sorry!" She let go of him and gave him a suspicious look. "Why are you back here? Did you bring Phoenix?"

"No, I'm afraid he couldn't make it," Miles sighed. Ema opened her mouth to say something when Kristoph interrupted.

"Having problems with his doppelganger?" Kristoph smirked and took off his glasses and cleaned them on the sleeve of his light blue suit jacket.

"Kristoph," Miles regarded the other cautiously. "It's pleasant to see you. Have you come to give your brother praise or mock him?"

Ema threw a confusing look at both men, not sure who was throwing off more tension.

"Miles," Kristoph paused and looked at his glasses making sure they were sufficiently clean. "You of all people should know how much I adore my little brother. If he feels the need to keep up this lifestyle, who am I to stop him."

"Lies do not become you Kristoph, you should know that by now!"

"Lies do not become anyone, do they Fraulein?" Ema jumped at the voice behind her. Klavier was standing there with two wine glasses in his hand, extending one to Ema. She took it and sipped to hide her blushing. Klavier took a drink and put a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"I'm glad you could take time from your busy schedule to come and see me."

"It is the least I could do." Ema caught the twinge of sarcasm in Kristoph's voice and wondered what kind of sibling rivalry these two were in. Kristoph continued.

"We are going to see a lot more of each other, however. I am flying back with you to the States."

Klavier gave his brother a look of surprise. "Well, this is...quite a turn of events, ja?"

"It would do you well to check your messages, Klavier." Kristoph gave his brother a dark look then turned to Miles. "As much as I would like to relive fond memories, I have some unfinished business to take care of. Ema," He took Ema's hand and kissed the back of it. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. "It was lovely to meet you. I hope to talk with you soon." Klavier and Miles glanced at each other as Ema stared after Kristoph, mouth agape.

"You shouldn't stare, its unbecoming of a lady." Corvin was suddenly standing in front of Ema and his hand was underneath her chin. She blinked up at him as he smirked at her. "These two giving you a hard time?" He gestured with his wine glass to Klavier and Miles.

"Heh, uhh...no, um actually, we were just..." Ema stammered as Klavier's phone interrupted her. He stepped away to answer it.

"Miles, nice of you to come all this way to attend our little New Years party. I bet Ema was excited to see you?" Corvin put his arm around Ema. Miles was about to answer when Ema interrupted him. She had his blazer pulled back and there, under his left arm was a steely hand gun, nestled in a black holster.

"Corvin?! What...why do you have a gun?"

Corvin took his arm from around Ema and adjusted his jacket over the gun.

"Heh, I didn't tell you?" He ran his hand through his hair nervously and glanced over at Miles, whose arms were crossed and tapping his finger on the crook of his arm. Corvin continued when Ema shook her head. "Daryan and I were accepted into the International Affairs department at the American Embassy here in Paris. Daryan's going to America with Klavier. I'm staying here."

"That's a lot of responsibility for a young man. You must have some pretty good credentials?" Miles asked.

"Well," Corvin observed his wine glass, then took a hefty drink. "It's only entrance level, and I've received good marks in school. It also helps to have friends in high places. Why do you think I struck up a friendship with Klavier? His family has some higher-ups that carry a lot of weight."

"I didn't see you at Karsten's funeral?" Miles gestured at Corvin.

"I had … a previous engagement. Namely school." Corvin dug in his pockets for his cloves and pulled them out. "Listen, Miles, I'm not sure what it is that you have against me, but you better drop it, because I have the feeling we are going to see a lot of each other in the future." Corvin put his hand on the small of Ema's back and kissed the top of her head. "Now if you'll excuse me..." And walked off.

Ema, blushing furiously, watched him go as Sola approached them.

"I will talk about this with you later." Miles whispered to Ema and she nodded.

*************

At ten minutes to midnight, Corvin came up behind Ema and wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled her neck and she leaned against him.

"Mmm...I have a present for you." He whispered in her ear. She gasped. Sheepishly, she turned around to face him, but found that she couldn't make eye contact.

"I-I uhh...I'm not sure if I'm r-ready for that..." She started to say when Corvin pulled something out of his jacket. Her eyes got big as saucers when she saw it was a smaller version of the gun that he carried. He gave her a confused look.

"Well, really no one is ready for a gun until they've had firearms training and all that. I figured since you are going into forensic science, you might as well learn the basics of owning a gun." He smiled at her. "Plus, I like to know that you have some sort of protection while I'm gone."

"G-gone? I ...unhh..." Ema stammered. She put her hand to her head. So much information in so little time. Ema was glad that he couldn't hear her heart thumping against her ribs. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

"I'm not leaving permanently, or anytime soon." Corvin continued. "But I have the feeling that my new job will have me traveling a lot. And with this nasty business with that serial killer running amok, I'd feel a lot better if you had some better protection than that empty can of mace that you carry around."

Ema started to protest about her can of mace (how the heck did he know she carried a can of mace, let alone that it was empty) but Corvin put a finger to her lips. He took her hand and put the gun in it. It wasn't all that heavy in weight, however the implications that this little piece of metal that she held in her hand were heavy on her mind. She had the power to take a human life, if she so choose to. She ran her hand over the gun, feeling its coolness, and noticed something etched into the barrel. She squinted.

'Ema, keep me close to your heart.'

She looked up at Corvin, and licked her lips, not sure what to say.

"I...hope this was okay?" He brushed her hair behind her ear, and held it there. "If you don't want it let me know, I'll keep it..."

"No, I-I … love it!" Her eyes were shining. "No one has ever given me something like this before. I'm speechless."

Corvin smiled a sexy half smile. "Good, I'm glad." He leaned closer to her. "Do you know what time it is?"

"No...I..." He cut her off with a soft kiss on her lips.

"It's midnight." Then kissed her again, this time deeper. She was surprised at first, then wrapped the arm that wasn't holding the gun around his waist as he snaked his hand to the back of her head and cradled it gently. His other arm wrapped around her waist and he slowly dipped her, as she giggled into the kiss. He brought her back up and smiled his heart-breakingly handsome smile as she took a deep breath, his arms still around her.

"Are you okay?" He chuckled at her.

"I..yes! I'm more than okay." She said breathlessly. "This is gonna be a good year!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Date:???? Time:????**

**Place:????**

Stuffy. Stale and very dark. These were the things that Ema took inventory of, since she couldn't see anything. Her hands were bound behind her and she was blindfolded, lying on her side. Whatever she was laying on was soft, but she hadn't moved in a while, and her muscles were getting stiff. She would hear an occasional voice, but could never discern what they were saying, nor could she recognize the voice.

Suddenly she heard a door open, and a hand grabbed her right arm and pulled her into a sitting position.

"I really don't think you want to do that!" Whose voice was that? It seemed to come from in front of her somewhere, and the accent was very distinct...where had she heard that voice...

"Oh yeah," An object was pressed into her head as she flinched. Her protests caught in her dry throat. This voice was definitely Corvin's."Take one more step and you'll be watching your precious girl die!" What was with all the hostility? She tried to get her voice to work, but her mouth was so dry. She heard footsteps and the other voice started to say something, but was cut short.

Suddenly everything became white, and she panicked, her breathing was out of control and she struggled against her ropes. Her blindfold had been removed.

Then she heard it. The cocking of a gun, as it was pressed against her head.

"Don't...come any...closer..." Corvin's voice was tense and almost, strangled. Ema tried to look up at him, but found that he had a good chunk of her hair in his hand and her movement was restricted.

"Alright, calm down. I don't want anything to happen here." The other voice was calm, but Ema could hear the fear. She squinted and she could make out a shadow standing some feet in front of her.

Corvin shook her head and yelled, "STOP!" Was he crying? "Don't make me kill her!!"

"You...I'm stopping."

Ema squeaked again and struggled. The cold steel pressed against her temple, and her blood froze. Her vision was becoming clearer, as the figure started taking shape. All she could make out was blond hair and black pants...

The gun went off.

She will wake up at that point every time.

**May 7th, 2019**

**Paris, France**

Ema marked the date in the dream journal she had been keeping ever since the nightmare she had after the symphony. She felt compelled to keep track of her dreams and the day's events leading up to the more frightening ones. This particular dream she'd been having ever since the New Years party, but it had never been that vivid. She knew exactly what triggered it on this date.

Miles and Ema's sister appeared on Sola's doorstep that afternoon like they were just neighbors visiting. Ema was so excited to see her sister, that she had completely forgotten that she was meeting up with Corvin that afternoon to discuss her living situation concerning college. She had finally decided on one, but it was an hour outside of Paris. She wanted this college so bad, but was it worth it giving up her part time job at the city morgue (thanks to Sola), and her cushy city living to small town snobsville? Corvin was going to help her decide over drinks at their usual spot.

Instead, Ema was having tea and catching up.

"Oh, Lana!" Ema couldn't stop smiling. "I don't know what to say! I'm so excited to have you here!"

"Trust me, I'm just as excited to be out of that cell." Lana threw her a warm smile.

"Ahh...we have some news we want to tell you," Miles said, a nervous edge to his voice.

"O-Okay," Ema stuttered as she set down her cup. Lana put a hand on her knee.

"Phoenix...Phoenix Wright was disbarred on the 29th," Miles took a deep breath. "He...ahhh...was believed to have presented forged evidence during a trial."

Ema gasped. "What!? No, not Phoenix! I-I don't believe it. H-how...why?"

"Miles, believes it might have been set up," Lana explained. "But no one knows, no one can find that piece of evidence."

"Who would do such a thing?"

"I have the feeling that it was Kristoph Gavin, but I have no way to prove either way." Miles blew out a sharp breath in frustration.

"Wait, Kristoph Gavin? As in the Gavin brothers?"

"Yes, the same." Lana said after taking a sip of tea. "He's a dirty lawyer..."

"He is the defenses equivalent to Man...my ex-mentor." Miles interjected. "Anyway, Klavier was prosecutor and called Phoenix on the forgery."

"That...that..." Ema clenched her fists. "Isn't he supposed to be some sort of rock star?"

"That's a side job, but yes." Lana stated.

"Glimmerous Fop!" Ema growled as her phone went off. She pulled it out and gasped at the ID. "Oh crap! I was supposed to meet Corvin an hour ago!" She stood up.

"Corvin?" Her sister inquired. A dark look crossed over Miles's face. "Isn't that Solanine's son?"

"Yeah," Ema said as she dialed his number. "Hi, listen honey, I..." A loud voice could be heard on the other side. Ema just shook her head, "Listen, to me! My sister is in town." More yelling from the other voice. "Fine." Ema snapped her phone shut and smiled a weary smile.

"Is...everything okay?" Miles asked.

Ema sat on the couch with a heavy sigh. She explained to them that her and Corvin had decided to become exclusive to one another, and that she thought she had finally found love. She went on to explain that they were going to discuss living arrangements over drinks today.

"Ema, has he proposed to you?" Lana's eyes danced with excitement.

"No, but we've gotten used to spending a lot of time together in this house that we figured we'd get out of Sola's hair."

"Well," Lana took her sister's hands in hers. "I am still excited that my little sister has found love."

"Thank you," Ema threw her arms around Lana. "I've missed you. Writing letters is not the same. Are you going to be living here?"

"Well, my first idea was to just find a flat anywhere in the are so I could be close to you for a while, but maybe I will just move in with Sola, since you two are moving out!" Lana pushed her hair behind her ear.

They discussed living arrangements and Ema's choice in schools before Corvin came home a half hour later.

"Corvin!" Lana exclaimed as she hugged him. "I can't believe this is the same gangly young man that I saw six years ago?!"

"Lana, good to see you after all this time." Corvin said as Lana let go. "Ema told me what happened with you and the chief of police. I'm very sorry."

"Well, the truth was bound to rear its ugly head anyway." Lana gave a small smile. "Besides, it gave me time to decide on a new profession!"

Corvin nodded at Miles politely as he sat on the couch beside Ema. Lana glanced over at Miles as he returned the nod, catching the tension.

"Well, what is this new direction you've decided to take Lana?" Corvin asked as he put his arm on the back of the couch and played with Ema's hair. She smiled up at him, warmly.

"I've decided to take a couple years and explore Europe with Miles, then look into getting a professorship at a university."

"With Miles?" Ema's eyebrow shot up in surprise as she glanced up at Miles.

"Yes," He answered. "I need to be away from the states for a very long time. I know Europe fairly well, so I offered to take your sister around."

"But what about Phoenix, I thought..."

Miles sighed heavily. "No, he has his own problems that...that I can't help with now."

Lana broke the tension and went on about how excited she was to explore Europe, but Ema wasn't paying attention. She was thinking about how hurt Phoenix must have been after Miles had left...her mind couldn't wrap around the concept of one person leaving another in their time of need.

That evening marked the first of her vivid nightmares.


	10. Chapter 10

**February 20th, 2021**

**St. Petersburg, Russia**

**Mariinsky Theatre**

"My goodness that was beautiful!" Lana exclaimed as she and Miles walked out of the theater at the end of Sleeping Beauty. They pulled their coats close to themselves, as the brisk Russian air hit them. Miles smiled and wrapped his arm around the brunette.

"And I can't believe that the Prima Ballerina, Nadja Pavlova is the direct descendant of the famous Anna Pavlova." They had stopped to let the crowd disperse and Lana was reading her program. Miles was pulling on his gloves as he peered over her shoulder.

"Hmm...makes sense, Nadja has the same beautiful features as Anna."

"Miles, I have to say, this has been the best time of my life. I-" Lana was interrupted by a scream. They looked back toward the theater and a woman was running out of the building screaming, "She's dead, she's dead!!" in Russian. She tripped and fell into the snow and put her hands to her face and started wailing. The small amount of people left in the square were stunned at first, but Miles trotted over to her and knelt beside the hysterical woman. He gently laid a hand on her back and she whipped her head up at him. He winced at her red, teary eyes.

"Who is dead?" Miles asked her quietly, in Russian. Lana and a couple of Russian police were standing next to them.

The woman sniffed, "N-Nadja, Nadja! The BlackBird killer murdered Nadja!" Miles's eyes widened as he looked up at Lana who opened her mouth to say something, when suddenly the guard standing next to her collapsed. She squeaked and jumped away from him, as a pool of red formed in the dirty snow. Miles felt a second bullet whiz by his ear, and immediately turned in the direction the bullet came. On the roof of the theater he spied a dark figure. He heard the second policeman radio something in as the figure threw something to the ground, then ran.

The policeman ran inside the building as Miles walked over to where he thought the object had landed. Peeking out of the snow was a card. Looking around, it seemed that no one else had noticed the man had thrown anything. He plucked the card out of the snow, and found that it was attached to a rock, for weight. 'Next time I won't miss!' was scrawled across a Rook card. That's when he smelled it, the distinct aroma of cloves. The prosecutor tucked everything into his jacket pocket and turned to find Lana standing next to him, wide-eyed.

"Miles, what...?" Her hand was on his arm. Sirens could be heard in the distance.

"We should leave." He started walking, trying to keep casual, all the while wanting to sprint. "I need to get to the Hotel, to my laptop."

"What's going on Miles?" Lana looped her arm through the prosecutor's arm.

"If my information is correct and all the pieces fall into place..." Miles took a deep breath at his realization. "I-I just need more information." This was the one, and only time, he promised himself, that he wouldn't tell Lana the whole truth. He knew who the BlackBird killer was. However it was going to take a solid amount of evidence, and a broken heart to reveal the serial killer's identity.

**********

The next day, Ema heard the news about the murder on her iPod as she was riding the Metro to her classes. Her brow furrowed as she quickly dialed Corvin's number. He was in St. Petersburg as well, much to Ema's chagrin, earning some extra money touring with the Gavinners. No answer. Her panic quickly dispelled as she noted the time on her phone and thought of the time zone difference between Paris and St. Petersburg.

'Heh,' She thought to herself, as she pulled her coat closer to herself. 'He's probably sleeping off his after concert hangover.' Still, she couldn't help but feel uneasy about the situation. Her fears doubled when she received a letter from Miles a couple of days later. She hesitated to open it, as her and Miles had parted on bad terms. He had voiced his feelings about Corvin and she had told him her feelings about what he did to Phoenix. The letter was postmarked from St. Petersburg, however, and sparked concern.

'Who does the boy in the picture look like to you?' She read in the first paragraph and looked closely at the enclosed picture. It was the mugshot of a young man, probably about 13 or 14, that could be good-looking, if it wasn't a mugshot. The boy had deep chocolate colored hair that was styled into a messy faux-hawk. What really caught Ema's attention were the eyes. The same clear blue eyes that had made Ema's hair stand on end when she first met Corvin.

"Oh god!" Ema gasped as she threw the picture. "That can't be Corvin..."

Miles went on in the letter to say that this mugshot was taken in Moscow, as he was accused of attempted murder. There was an article taped to the letter and a name was circled. Karsten Gavin.

'This is more than a coincidence, Ema. This is all the evidence that I can send you for now.'

Ema shook her head and stuffed the picture and letter back into the envelope and was about to toss it, when her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. Corvin. Goosebumps formed on her skin. She took a deep breath and answered her phone.

*********

Miles sent a similar letter to someone else who had a relative connection to the BlackBird Killer. The person was skeptical, considering their only association with the sender was a couple of social gatherings and his brother in America. His first reaction in reading the letter was to throw it away and forget about it. But the picture and the circumstances surrounding everything was too coincidental. As much as he wanted to follow his prosecuting instincts and declare his friend guilty, another part of him said no, do more research and wait. Little did he know how deep he was going to be involved.


	11. Chapter 11

**August 20th, 2022**

**Versailles, France**

Ema waited for the light rain to stop before opening all the windows and patio door to air out and clean the tiny house that her and Corvin had been renting the last two and a half years. It was something she did every two months, especially after it rained. The smell was divine. On this particular day of cleaning, she had come across the letter she had received from Miles. She shivered a little as she noted that the last time she had heard from either Miles or Lana was a year and a half ago. Between her studies and part time job and constantly worrying about Corvin, she had had little time to herself. She absently set it on the kitchen counter and resumed her cleaning.

Ema turned up her iPod and thought about Lana and how she hadn't expressed any romantic notions about anybody, until about a year into their trip around Europe, Lana had mentioned something about flowers and dinner in Amsterdam. Ema giggled to herself as she straightened the Stargazer Lilies that Corvin had sent to the house yesterday. Her favorite song started and she began to bob her head to the rhythm. Soon she was dancing and singing to the tune, until she spied Klavier Gavin leaning against the front door frame, a devious smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?!!" Ema yelled as she ripped the earphones out of her ears.

"Heh, Fraulein, I never realized you had such a smooth singing voice," Klavier said casually as he played with his hair. "Nor did I realize you were a Gavinners fan!"

"My singing voice has nothing to do with this," Ema threw down the rag she was cleaning with, then suddenly turned red. Her hands went up to her face. "Oh my god! That's a Gavinners song?"

"Of course, meine leibe!" He flashed a dazzling smile that lit up his whole face. "Who else would have such immaculate lyrics, ja?"

Ema rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip. "Ugh. How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to hear your beautiful voice, Fraulein." Klavier flashed her a devious look. "You should really work on your moves, though. I can help you with that." He winked.

"Pig," Ema mumbled as she crossed her arms. "You never answered my question. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Waiting for your boyfriend. We have a gig tomorrow night." Klavier stepped into the room and picked up a picture of Ema and Corvin that was sitting on the table next to the couch. "Cute, ja..."

"Well, you are going to be waiting for a while," Ema stepped up to Klavier and ripped the picture out of his hands. "He has business in Germany and I'm not..."

Klavier flinched when the crabby girl grabbed the picture out of his hands. "Business my ass..." He mumbled as he walked past her into the kitchen.

"What!?" Ema was fed up with Klavier and his haughtiness as she followed him into the kitchen. "Listen, I heard what you did to Phoe-" Ema's eyes grew wide as she saw what Klavier was reading. "Put that letter down immediately!"

"Why..." The look on Klavier's face turned dark. "So you know?"

"I know that that isn't Corvin in that picture! That everything that Miles wrote in that letter is pure coincidence!" She swiped for the letter and missed. "What is your problem? Give that to me!"

"Ema," She stopped her pursuit of the letter when Klavier emphasized her name. "I received a letter similar to this. As much as I know you would like to, we cannot dismiss all of this as coincidence."

"Miles doesn't even like Corvin! He's doing this because of that fact."

Klavier put a hand on Ema's arm. "Listen to me Fraulein, I've spoken to Herr Edgeworth since I received my letter..." He paused. "He cares about you and Lana, a lot. He doesn't want to see you hurt."

"What about you then?" Ema was aware of Klavier's warm hand on her arm and shivered at the closeness. "If you believe that this is Corvin," She gestured at the picture. "Why are you still hanging out with him?"

"I have a fierce loyalty to my friends and band members." Klavier leaned back against the kitchen counter and crossed his arms. "Believe me, the prosecutor in me wants nothing more than to turn the guy in." Klavier decided not to tell her he had been doing some research on his own.

Ema's bottom lip started to tremble as her eyes watered. Then she took a sharp breath. "Well, I-I love him, and I c-can't , no I won't let you turn him in!" She set the frame on the counter a little harder than she meant to and cracked the glass.

"Goddamn it, Klavier," She let the tears spill over. "Are you trying to ruin everyone's lives?"

"I...what are you talking about, Fraulein?" Klavier looked at the crying girl incredulously.

Ema threw a glare at the blond prosecutor. "You ruined Phoenix's life."

"Fraulein, he presented forged evidence, what was I supposed to do?"

"I..But he would never do that!"

"Nevertheless, I had to do what was just and right." Klavier touched Ema's hand for emphasis and she looked down at the frame as she wiped her eyes. "Hmm...lets hope that's not an omen..."

"What's an omen?" Corvin asked as he walked into the kitchen, shaking out his his jacket. "And why is the whole house open? It's pouring rain!"

Ema glanced outside as she closed the kitchen window. A storm had brewed outside as her and Klavier were talking.

"Good to see ya, man!" Corvin shook Klavier's hand and clapped him on the arm. "You look really good. The rock star life suits you!"

They had moved into the living room and Klavier's response was interrupted by the door opening and shutting quickly. Ema peeked around the corner from the kitchen and her eyes grew wide at the man that was standing in the doorway. He had a shiny blue leather jacket that had a shark theme to it, black cargo pants and large boots that had shark faces on the toes. However, the wardrobe choice was not what caught Ema's eye. When the man turned his head to face Corvin, he almost hit him with his hair. It was...phallic-like, sticking out about a foot from his forehead, with the ends dyed white.

"Geezus, Daryan!" Corvin said as he ducked. "Your hair is out of control!"

"Heh," Daryan chuckled. "This is nothin'. I plan on growing this baby out to here!" Daryan gestured three feet from his head. Ema laughed out loud, and Daryan raised an eyebrow at her. "Who's the babe?"

"Don't even think of it, Daryan. She's Corvins, ja." Klavier elbowed Daryan.

Corvin shook his head. "Hey Ema, you should come and meet the official freak of the band."

'I wouldn't say official,' Ema thought to herself as she walked into the living room. She glanced over at Klavier as Corvin put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Nice to meet you, Daryan." She held her hand out as he gave her a subtle once over with his beady blue eyes.

"Corvin never mentioned what a babe you are!" Daryan took her hand and kissed the back of it. She gave him a smirk. The charm was getting old.

"This charmer here is our American contact whenever we need information. He's a good guy, just a bit, er, eccentric, ja?" Klavier clapped Daryan on the back.

"So, is everyone in your band involved with the law somehow?" Ema asked as she looked from Daryan to Klavier.

"Yep," Corvin chuckled as he fiddled with a clove. "It's kind of an inside joke! Speaking of, we should get going. The rest of the guys are probably waiting for us."

Klavier and Daryan walked out, but Ema grabbed Corvin's arm before he walked out.

"Am I ever gonna see you?" She looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're never around anymore."

"Mmm...I know, and I'm sorry, babe." He tilted her chin up and kissed her softly on the lips. "I promise everything will settle down soon."

"I hope so. I miss you!" She smiled at him as he patted her on the bum.

"I'll be back tonight." He kissed her again and a horn sounded outside. "Love you." As he ran out the door.

**************

That night, Ema woke in a panicked state. Sweat made her hair cling to her face and she had a hard time adjusting to the darkened state of the bedroom. Ema reached over and found Corvin's side of the bed empty. As soon as she got her breathing under control, another feeling came over her, like she was being watched. What little light there was from the streetlight outside, was coming in through the edges of the dark curtains, but it was enough for her to see a shadowy figure standing in the corner of the bedroom. She gasped and drew the covers up to her chin.

"C-Corvin?" As soon as the name escaped her lips, the shadow morphed into a large black bird and swooped by her face, then out the door.

"Ema..."

She shot up, panicked. Just like in her dreams. This time, Corvin was laying next to her. She looked over to the corner. No shadow.

"Mmm...you okay, milaya moya?" Corvin's voice was full of sleep.

"I...yeah...I think so..." She tried to calm herself. Corvin sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you sure? You're very tense." He whispered into her ear and she shivered.

"Ema, can I ask you something?"

"Mmm...yes?" She moaned as Corvin started to softly rub her shoulders.

"What do you dream about?"

Ema squeezed her eyes shut. "I-I dream about a lot of things."

"Why do you lie to me?" He whispered darkly into her ear again.

She inhaled sharply before she answered. "I dream about that case...a long time ago...sometimes I see that man in my dreams." It wasn't a complete lie, however, it had been a while since she had thought about, or even had nightmares about that case.

"Hhmm..." Was all Corvin said before he turned her to face him. She looked up at him and he kissed her softly. Then pulled away and said, "I don't believe you, but someday you will tell me. I trust you." He sat back and pulled her with him as he kissed her deeply. He ran his hands up her sides as she shivered and melted into him.


	12. Chapter 12

**January 25****th****, 2023**

**Versailles, France**

Ema's spring semester started with snow flurries and a missed bus. She hated doing it, but she woke Corvin and he gave her a ride to her class. A car was never on the list of things to buy, so she never got the hang of driving on the opposite side of the road. Plus, the Paris-Versailles metro system was good enough for Ema to get around on.

She was only ten minutes late to her class and she took the only seat available. The professor was late as well. The woman sitting next to her glanced over at Ema, but turned away fast. Ema caught her action out of the corner of her eye as she was getting her notebook and pens out of her messenger bag, but didn't think anything of it. She was used to being the odd American.

"Hello, my name is Nikita." The woman spoke with a thick accent that wasn't French as she held her hand out to Ema.

"Oh, hi." Ema blinked and shook the woman's hand. "I'm....Ema..."

And that's when Ema noticed them. Nikita's clear green eyes. The same shape and the same pained look that Corvin's held. The hairs on her neck stood on end. She went back to digging in her messenger bag.

"Um, you're not from France, are you?" Ema tried to keep her voice steady.

"No, and you aren't either," Nikita's smile lit up her whole face, just like Corvin's would. Ema drew in a sharp breath.

"Ah, no, heh, I ah...I am from America." She stammered.

"Well, I figured that out already." Nikita paused and regarded Ema carefully. "Is everything alright? You seem sort of...um...what is word....being nervous."

"I'm fine...it's just that..." Ema paused. "You look very similar to someone I know."

"Well, I hope this person has pretty face." Nikita chuckled. Ema smiled back.

"Yes they definitely have a pretty face!"

Ema and Nikita spent the hour and half in class working together and getting to know each other. When they stepped out of class, the snow had stopped falling and there was a light breeze. They were talking about the class and how they were going out on 'the field' to investigate and process a set-up murder scene. Ema was excited about the 'field-trip' as she was hoping to really buckle down and get her grades up this semester. They had been slipping because of lack of sleep from her nightmares, which had been coming more frequently, and the situation with Corvin. Miles had sent another letter, but she hadn't opened it, yet.

"Who's the new friend, babe?" Ema had been so involved in her conversation with Nikita, that she had walked passed Corvin. He was smoking a clove and leaning against his car. She turned and walked up to him and hugged him. Corvin gave Nikita an uncomfortable glance.

"What are you doing here? My classes aren't over till three!" Ema grinned up at him as they parted.

"Well, I was hoping to have lunch with you, but it looks like you already have a date." Corvin nodded at Nikita.

"Oh, I'm sorry, guys, how rude of me." Ema introduced them as her phone went off. "Oh, Lana! Excuse me guys." Ema walked around the next car and as soon as she was out of sight, the atmosphere between Corvin and Nikita changed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Corvin asked the raven haired beauty in whispered Russian.

"It seems that you've gone soft and fallen in love." Nikita answered haughtily.

"I've been keeping my personal life and my 'business' life separated."

"Well, that is soon going to be tested my brother." She held Corvin's piercing glare. "You received your assignment, I presume?"

"Yes, that is an easy target, de Killer sent me his card and a whole file on the guy." He took a deep drag of his clove.

Nikita crossed her arms. "What about your 'other' assignment?' Are you sure you can pull the trigger when you have your girlfriends best friend in the cross-hairs?"

"Why do you have to be such a bi-"

"I can't believe it!" Ema interrupted as she came back around the car. "Lana and Miles are coming here in a week!"

Corvin took the last drag of his clove and threw it into the snow. "Oh really? That's exciting for you." He shot Nikita a sharp look that Ema missed.

"Oh, Lana is your...sister....right?" Nikita put on her innocent face again.

"Yes," Ema smiled. "I'm so excited! Oh, we should all go out to dinner sometime when they are here...er...if you want? I've just met you and I'm inviting you places!"

"Oh, it is quite alright." Nikita gestured at Ema. "I feel very comfortable around you. I think we are all going to get along famously!"

Corvin raised an eyebrow and mumbled, "Oh yes, famously."

"What?" Ema looked up at him.

"Nothing, listen I should get going." He put an arm around Ema and kissed the top of her head. "Are we still going to have dinner with Sola tonight?"

"I was hoping so. Where are you going in such a hurry?" Corvin was at his drivers door as Ema spoke.

"Something...has come up...I'll see you tonight." He got in the car and pulled away.

"Well, that was odd." Ema stated as her and Nikita continued to their next classes. "But I'm glad you got to meet Corvin."

"Da, so am I." Nikita answered as she turned and looked in the direction that Corvin left. "So am I."

************

"Why the hell is SHE here in Paris?" Corvin yelled into his cell. He was weaving dangerously in and out of traffic to get to his destination.

"I thought I could trust you?" The heavily accented voice on the other side asked.

"You CAN trust me!" Corvin exclaimed. "I don't need her getting in my way."

"She's there to make sure you get the job done." The voice stated, flatly.

"Have I failed you yet?"

"No," The voice paused. "However, threatening people is not effective business."

"Threatening?" Corvin slowed as he approached an intersection.

"Yes, what you did in St. Petersburg was unacceptable," The voice was starting to get irritated.

"St. Peters-" Corvins eyes widened as realization hit him. "How do you know about that?"

"I know all your moves, Corvin. I am watching you closer than you think." Corvin drew in a sharp breath as he looked around at the intersection. "Now that I have your attention..."

"I don't need to be watched." Corvin interrupted.

"You said you weren't motivated by revenge..."

"Threatening Edgeworth was not revenge." Corvin adjusted his rear view mirror. "I am motivated by my duty."

"Duty?" The voice was amused. "I find it ironic that you can kill your own sister in cold blood, but you can't kill the one person who is the most dangerous to you right now."

Corvin winced. His sister. He hadn't realized that Nadja was his sister until just then. When Corvin was given the target, he questioned the innocent face of the dancer. He hadn't seen his sister since they were twelve, so he didn't recognize the face. What did she know? What did she do? Now all the pieces fell into place. She was the last in the line of people that knew about their families dirty past...

*** ***

"Corvin? Corvin?" He hunched himself further into his hiding spot. But his mother was smart, and always found him. The tiny curtain under the sink parted and his mothers beautiful face gazed upon him. "Oh honey, you're getting creative in your hiding spots." She said in her thick Old Russian accent. That voice always seemed to soothe him, but not this time. He was scared out of his wits, even more now when he saw the bruise forming on his mothers pretty face. He tried to stop the tear that escaped, however, it only unlocked the floodgates.

"Momma..." He attempted between sobs.

"Oh, my baby..." She reached in and pulled him into her arms. "He won't hurt us anymore."

"How is he doing?" Corvin's uncle, Konstantin, came up behind them. He was a tall, burly version of his brother, Corvin's father. He had the black hair and clear eyes that were passed on through all generations. Corvin looked up to both men, since all he had were two older twin sisters. He heard his mother mumble something as Konstantin answered, "Nikita and Nadja are safe in their rooms."

He was three when the bruises started forming on his mothers face and he never understood; until that day, when he turned five, he realized that his father had hit her. Well, at least that's what everyone told him.

The tension between Corvins mother and father subsided after Konstantin moved in with them. He brought with him a lot of stories of their family history, which involved crazy prophets, dogs, ballerinas, and underground mob connections in some lounge in Los Angeles, of all places. These connections extended themselves to Russia and to Konstantin somehow, which led to guns being in the house. Corvin walked in on his uncle cleaning one of the guns and he was instantly fascinated. So, Konstantin took it upon himself to teach the curious boy gun safety and how to shoot. The first gun Corvin took in his hand was a Para-Ordnance P18.9. Lightweight and deadly, the steel was cool and sleek in his hand, like it belonged there. The boy was a natural and Konstantin was proud, but Corvin's father was not.

Over the next several years, Corvin spent most of his time with Konstantin on the shooting range or researching guns, or with his own studies. Corvin even taught his sisters to defend themselves. When he turned twelve, Corvin came home from school and found his mother splayed on the kitchen floor, lying in a pool of blood. He panicked and ran over to her, cradling her head gently in his hands.

"Cc-Corvin..." She sputtered. "Sisters...help...they need...your ffff...." She started choking and Corvin couldn't understand anything else that she said. Then silence. A stuffy, sickening silence that consumed Corvin. He was about to let out his rage, when, from the back of the house came a scream from one of his sisters. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

He remembered searching for his gun.

He remembered slinking down the hall to his sisters room.

He remembered seeing his father in their room.

He remembered pulling the trigger.

He remembered how the darkness consumed him


	13. Chapter 13

**February 9****th****, 2023**

**France**

Ema adjusted her wool pea coat as she stepped onto the bus that was taking them to the recreated crime scene in Paris. Nikita was ahead of her, snacking noisily on something that Ema had never seen before. Corvin's words echoed in her head, as she felt her gun in its holster under her coat.

"I think you should take your gun, just in case." He had said. She had taken all the necessary classes and had the gun licensed and registered. Corvin even commented on her skills as a marksman on the shooting range.

"I just don't feel comfortable carrying it with me." She protested. "It's frightening that I can take a life with this piece of metal." She had it holstered in her hands as Corvin laid a hand on it and touched her cheek with the other.

"I love you Ema, and I can't always be there to protect you. That's why I gave this to you." She gazed at him with eyebrows raised. In the whole time they had been together, that was the second time he had told her he loved her. He had said it once a few months ago as he fell asleep in her arms. He showed her many times with flowers and small gifts and gestures. She had figured out, after a year of living with him that he hid his emotions well, and rarely opened up about anything to do with himself or his past. She was fine with that, considering his past; she knew when he was ready to tell her, he would. However, to actually hear him say 'I love you', took her breath away.

"You...love me?" Ema said, slowly, letting the reality of the words sink in.

Corvin shuffled his feet nervously and glanced around.

"I..." He started as he took the gun out of Ema's hand and set it on the table next to the couch. He sat down on the couch and Ema followed. "I have to admit something to you, Ema." He took a deep breath.

"Ok," The young girl said slowly. He held his hands tightly around hers, and she noticed that they were cold.

"Six years ago, when Sola told me you were coming to live with us, I was excited."

"Oh my," Ema put a hand to her forehead as she thought about how fast the time had flown. "Has it really been six years?" She paused. "You were excited?"

"Heh, yeah," Corvin's smile lit up his face. "Whenever you and Lana would visit, before and after your parents died," He paused and took her hand. Ema hadn't thought of her parents in a while. Lana had been such a good mother figure for her, but she was still saddened at the thought of her parents... "It was the highlight of my summers, even though I never saw you that often. You and Lana were always such genuine people. And Sola as well...It was such a relief coming to live with her, not having to worry about trivial things, like where my next meal was gonna be, or making the wrong decisions..." Corvin looked away from Ema's confused gaze.

"Wh-what are you talking about, those aren't trivial things...?" She tilted her head so she could look at his face, but he wouldn't meet her eyes, those honest, blue eyes that held so much innocence, yet had witnessed such terrible things in her lifetime. Oh, how he longed to confess everything to those eyes, but he knew he would lose everything forever. So, he focused on telling her about his days spent jumping around foster homes. He had touched lightly on it before, while they were in bed, or walking together somewhere, but he always turned the focus away from him, and onto her.

"Ema? Ema?" The voice pulled Ema out of her daydream as she blinked and felt something hit her head.

"Ow!!" She rubbed her head.

"Sit down!" Nikita grabbed her wrist and pulled Ema into the seat next to her. "You are holding up progress of the class, da?"

"I … uh, sorry." Ema said meekly.

"Daydreaming of Corvin again?" Nikita's laugh reminded Ema of little Christmas bells. "Well I would too, if my boyfriend was that hot."

Ema blushed as Nikita went back to chomping on her snacks.

"What the heck did you bean me with anyway?" Ema asked pointing to the bag and holding her head.

"Snakoos!!" Nikita's smile lit up her face, just like Corvin's did. It was amazing to Ema that they weren't related. However, a notion came to Ema as Nikita held the bag of Snakoos to her. It could be possible for the two to be related; separated at birth and each one taken to a different foster home. Ema regarded Nikita carefully as she took one of the treats from the bag. Their eyes were the same shape and held the same clear determination, and yet there was a pain hidden behind that determination that Ema couldn't place.

"Wow," Ema exclaimed as she munched. Her notion was lost in her own loud crunching. "These are delicious!" She popped another in her mouth. "Where can I get some?"

Nikita laughed at her. "I can give you name and number of friend in Japan who turned me onto them."

They bantered back and forth about Nikita's time in Japan and other countries, not mentioning anything about foster homes or her parents. Ema's notion about relations came back to her as the bus came to a halt in front of an old brick building. It reminded Ema of the warehouses that sat along Silicone Valley back in California. She stood up with the rest of the class and ducked her head to look out of the bus windows. She found that they were surrounded by buildings of a similar nature and there were large unmarked trucks everywhere. She felt like she had stepped onto the set of her favorite sci-fi movie "Space Samurai" as she stepped of the bus and looked around. Ema pulled her coat closer to her and shivered as she felt the gun against her side. A small breeze whipped her hair into her face. She knew this was just a fake crime scene, but she couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right.

"Are you alright, Ema?" Nikita had a hand on her shoulder and Ema started at the contact. "You are a jumpy person. You need to relax, maya druga, it is just a setup crime scene, not real."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't sleep well last night." Ema lied as they walked around the bus to where their classmates had gathered at the entrance to an alleyway. They squeezed themselves to the front of the small crowd and saw that the scene was blocked off with yellow crime scene tape. Down toward the end of the alley was what looked like a body, splayed in an unnatural position. The professor had two policemen and a detective on either side. Ema listened carefully as he explained that in the different alleyways, there were similar scenes and that they were to pair off and take a scene. The detective re-emphasized all of his "rules and regulations" he had discussed with the class yesterday. Everyone paired off, and the detective and policemen handed each of them an official kit and a camera. The professor handed out evaluation and checklist sheets to the pairs and told them they had an hour to analyze their own scene and then another hour to evaluate each others scenes. Ema and Nikita were elated and ran off to find 'their' scene. Ten minutes and several indecisive moments later they finally agreed on a dark alcove that was part of the entrance to one of the buildings. They took pictures and preformed all the prerequisites before breaking the crime scene tape, which gave Ema goosebumps.

Twenty minutes into their examination of the crime scene, Ema discovered a trail of blood droplets and cursed herself for not noticing them before. She grabbed the camera and some markers and told Nikita she was going to follow the trail. Ema was so excited to follow the trail, that she didn't realize that it was leading her into the alley next to the building they were examining, and it was completely off-limits because it was dark and unsafe. It was the darkness that signaled Ema she was in unfamiliar territory. Then the sporadic breathing. It sounded like someone struggling for air. It definitely wasn't hers, although, she had started to panic and her breathing wasn't steady. Ema looked around at the wooden crates and broken glass and other broken objects that seemed to surround her. The blood trail had disappeared into one of the dark nooks that the crates made. She knelt down and dug in her pocket for the tiny mag light that she carried with her, and as she was about to shine the light, a hand came out of the nook and grabbed hers and at the same time another hand covered her mouth. She was face to face with a man with brown hair, scars on the left side of his face and a gunshot wound in his shoulder that was bleeding profusely. In her panicked state, Ema recognized the face, but couldn't put a name to it.

"Be quiet, bitch..." He went into a coughing fit. "Or you'll get us both killed." The fit passed and he looked up at the tops of either building. Satisfied that there was no one there, he took his hand off of her mouth and placed it around her throat. She squeaked and started clawing at his hand. He chuckled at her and loosened his grip. The man crawled out from where he was and stood up and brought Ema with him keeping his hand on her mouth the whole time.

"Now I have a bargaining chip with my new assassin. How fun!" He started to spin her around, when he felt the gun under her coat. She struggled against him as he started to reach inside her coat. He quickly contained her arms behind her and a white hot pain shot up her arm into her shoulder as she screamed into his hand. He dug in her pockets to maybe find something to hold her. He found a couple of large plastic binding ties.

"Are you gonna be a good girl and cooperate with Mr. Engarde?" His breath was hot against her ear as the realization of who was holding her hit her like a ton of bricks. He wrapped the ties around her wrists and more pain shot through her arms. Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes. Where was Nikita? Why hadn't she come to see where she was? "Good, I would hate to waste a beautiful body such as yours for protection." His cheek was next to hers as his hand went down her side and then up her abdomen and across her breast, then found the gun. She squeezed her eyes closed as the salty tears ran down her cheeks. Then she felt it. The cold metal pressed against her head. Was this what the nightmare was predicting? It was all too familiar and what happened in the next few seconds was a blur.

She heard a gunshot, but it was too far away to be the one next to her head. Her eyes flew open as she heard Matt swearing under his breath. She looked up and saw a dark figure with a gun. Another gunshot, and suddenly Matt was thrown backwards and Ema forwards. She fell on her shoulder and heard Matt and her gun falling behind her. She rolled over and saw the figure standing, looking down on her. Those eyes... Footsteps and her name being called, but what caught Ema's attention was something falling to the ground next to her. The Raven was the last thing she saw before she fainted.

Nikita rounded the corner just as Matt was falling and Ema was landing on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the dark figure. She knew Corvin wasn't a coward. She knew he would follow through on this assignment. What she didn't plan on was the assignment taking place here. The cruel irony of it all was having Ema in the middle of everything. Nikita had learned to not care about anyone or anything. Their uncle had taught them to keep their emotions out of everything they did. In fact, their uncle controlled a lot of things in their lives. Nikita knew Corvin was breaking apart on the inside; she wondered what her own breaking point was.


	14. Chapter 14

Corvin held it together long enough to visit Ema in the hospital later that evening. He really had wanted to avoid seeing familiar faces; Lana was sleeping on a chair in the corner, and Miles had a laptop on his lap and paperwork on the floor next to him. He looked up and swept his silver bangs out of his eyes when Corvin softly knocked on the door frame. A dark look swept briefly over Miles features as Corvin looked away from him to Ema sleeping peacefully on the sterile hospital bed.

"I don't want to interrupt. I can-" Corvin started as he glanced over at Lana's sleeping figure.

"No, you should be here." Miles stated flatly as he gathered his paperwork and laptop.

"Um, how is she doing?" Corvin found a pen on the side table and picked it up and flipped it nervously with his fingers.

"The doctor says she can leave tomorrow. Her shoulder was out of place and she's pretty bruised up." Miles had walked up beside Corvin, and was looking back at Ema who was now restless. "She's been sleeping pretty restlessly even though shes sedated."

Corvin took a deep breath. "I don't know if I can be here..." Flashes of Ema's terrified face in the cross hairs of his scope flooded his memory.

Miles grabbed his arm and Corvin gave him a look of surprise.

"You are staying whether you like it or not." Miles's steely gray eyes were full of anger. "Why weren't you here earlier?"

"I-I had obligations at the -"

"Don't bullshit me Corvin." Miles pointed at the bed where Ema was sleeping. "You're girlfriend is in the hospital and you're gonna tell me that you didn't drop everything to be here?"

"I did, Miles." Corvin looked Miles squarely in the eye. "Unfortunately the French government frowns upon people just walking out of their jobs."

"I know about you Corvin, and I will expose who you really are!" With that Miles walked out of the room.

Corvin squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists to calm his anger. His eyes flew open at the sound of Ema's moaning. He watched her fidget, then settle again. Lana also turned in her sleep. Corvin slowly walked over to the bed, when something under the chair that Miles had been sitting in, caught his eye. He knelt and leaned close to the chair. His eyes widened as big as saucers when he saw his mugshot on the piece of paper. He snatched it as he heard Ema moaning again, and shoved it in his pocket. Corvin stood up and saw her shaking her head back and forth. Then she suddenly sat up, his name on her lips. He put a shaky hand on her good shoulder and she gave him an empty look.

"Ema," He said softly. "You're in the hospital. You are safe."

"I-I...Hospital..." Her voice cracked and she hissed as she tried to embrace him, the realization of her shoulder held her back. Tears formed in her eyes and he took her in his arms. She sobbed into his shoulder. "Corvin, please tell me you were no where near our crime scenes today. Please tell me that I'm just going crazy and my dreams aren't real."

The words stung Corvin and he tensed. "No, baby, I was no where near there today."

"Thank you." She choked out. They held each other until a nurse came in and told them visiting hours were over.

* ** ***

Corvin had driven for several hours before he realized he was in a part of France he wasn't familiar with. He also realized that he had no clue how he had gotten there; he remembered getting in his car at the hospital and trying to get a hold of Nikita, but after that, everything was fuzzy. He pulled off of the two lane road he had chosen and onto a dark country road. He stopped and killed the engine. Rain pelted his face as he stepped out of the car and let out all of his rage and sadness and confusion in one long scream. Lungs burning, and teary eyed, he fell to his knees in the mud and held his head in his hands. Images of Ema in the cross hairs of his gun flashed before his eyes again along with his mothers begging expression and his sister's scared faces, all alternating in some sort of surreal sideshow in his brain.

"Corvin!?" Was that his mother? No, she was dead. The voice was achingly familiar.

"Corvin, what are you doing here?" Corvin lifted his head and looked up into the sympathetic eyes of his older sister.

"How did you find me?" He asked flatly.

"The GPS on your phone is linked to mine." She had an umbrella in one hand that she held over both of them, and her other reached out to touch her little brother.

"Don't you dare touch me!" He growled. "I'm tired of you and Konstantin. You and your constant control over everything. And Konstantin, always watching us. Why? To cover up my foolish mistake of protecting you and Nadja from our father? I'm tired of killing, I'm tired of hiding, I'm tired of living a lie." He buried his head in his hands.

A sudden realization came over Nikita as she gasped. 'Corvin thinks he killed our father,' She thought. 'When it was Konstantin who pulled the trigger...Konstantin was the one who was in the bedroom that night, not father...' She shivered and realized that Konstantin had somehow brainwashed his own kin. Nikita questioned her own sanity as she hesitantly held out her hand to touch Corvin's back. He flinched, but didn't brush her off. She knelt beside him and spoke softly into his ear.

"Corvin, Corvin listen to me," Her phone interrupted her train of thought as she dug into her pocket to answer it.

"Nikita, where are you? Your signal is weak. You must get back to Paris." Konstantin's voice was soothing, but Nikita started to protest as she stood up.

"No, I must do something, there is trouble-"

"Nikita, listen to me carefully," His voice was firmer now and Nikita suddenly drew a blank as to where she was. "Nikita, you must get back to Paris. You must find Corvin, and you must have him call me."

"Corvin is right here." Nikita handed the phone to Corvin who stood up.

"Konstantin, I'm tired of the crap-" Corvin started, but the soothing voice stopped him.

"Corvin, listen to me carefully, you must go back to Paris and you must fulfill your last assignment. Miles Edgeworth knows too much. You must also be weary of your friends, Klavier Gavin and Daryan Crescend. If they pose too much of a threat, kill them as well."

"Yes sir." Corvin responded. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that everything was wrong and that he should throw the phone. But there was a numbing comfort in the voice on the other line, and it seemed easier to go along with whatever his uncle said.

"Good, boy. Everybody will soon know that you were the one that pulled that trigger on your father, not I. Everyone will soon know that your father was the one in the bedroom that night with your sisters not I. No one is left that knows the truth, except you and Nikita, and I need you two alive to do my dirty work for me. Which ever one of you that snaps first and kills the other, will have their hands clean and minds free of guilt. Do you understand, Corvin?" Corvin gave a noise of understanding and handed the phone over to his sister. Konstantin repeated his orders to Nikita, giving her a time and place for all of this to take place. She snapped the phone shut and they took off back towards Paris.


	15. Chapter 15

**March 23****rd****, 2023**

**St. Petersburg, Russia**

Klavier nervously paced the hallway in front of the dressing rooms, going over the timing and lyrics to the new song in his head. It was a song that Corvin wrote for Ema and Klavier wanted it perfect. Perfect for whom? He thought. Ema or Corvin? He tried to deny his feelings for Ema, but it never worked. She was strong willed, intelligent, and downright...sexy.

That's when he heard the giggle come from his dressing room. His brow furrowed as he walked over to the door. Another giggle, and as Klavier was about to open the door, he heard the click of the lock and a soft thump on the door. He leaned closer to the door, knowing he shouldn't have been listening like that, however, it was his dressing room.

"Man, what the hell are you doing?" Klavier was so intent on the happenings in his room that he didn't hear Daryan walk up beside him.

"I … uh..." He was interrupted by another thump, this time harder, against the door. They gave the door a wide-eyed look as another giggle came from the room.

"Oh, my friend Klavier," Daryan pointed and laughed at his band mate as his hair bounced with each chuckle. "Corvin's got his woman in there, doesn't he?"

"My god, Daryan, your hair is out-of-control," Klavier sighed and shook his head, trying not to think about Corvin and Ema's romp.

Daryan flashed him a devious smile. "Don't change the subject. I know you have the hots for his woman. Who wouldn't? She's hot!"

"Daryan, shut it!" Klavier said through clenched teeth, his ocean-blue eyes flashing angrily.

"Whoa, man." The other put his hands out in a stop motion. "Cool it! Didn't realize I hit such a sore subject!"

"Well, you should know, ja." Klavier growled and started pacing. "I hate that I know what and who he is, and we can't do a damned thing about it!"

"I might have some information that will help." The band mates turned on their heels to see Miles and Lana walking towards them.

"Miles, it's good to see you again." Klavier held out his hand to them as Lana eyed Daryans hair.

"Daryan Crescend, ma'am." Daryan flashed a wicked grin when he noticed Lana eying his hair. He held his hand out to her.

"Lana Skye," She said slowly, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Klavier chuckled as he introduced everybody. He could never predict peoples reactions to Daryan, and he hoped that never changed.

"Where is Ema?" Lana asked as she looked around. "I thought she was going to be here?"

"Yeah, she's here..." Klavier paused and jutted his thumb towards his dressing room. "She's talking with Corvin..."

"Oh my gosh, Lana!!" Ema interrupted Klavier with a squeal as she ran to her older sister and embraced her. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Oh, Ema, you know I wouldn't miss The Gavinners singing to you." Lana chuckled as she realized how silly it sounded.

"Well, they have new reason to sing to me." Ema beamed as she let go of Lana and held out her hand. "Corvin's asked me to marry him!"

Lana put a hand to her chest as the others looked on in surprise. She slowly took Ema's hand in hers.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask your permission, Lana." Corvin stated as he walked up behind them. "I couldn't wait. Certain circumstances...in other countries have forced me to ask your sister sooner than I had planned."

"I...ahhh, erm..." Lana couldn't figure out if she was speechless from Corvin actually wanting to ask permission or the other 'certain circumstances'. "Thank you for thinking about asking."

"Wow, congrats, man!" Daryan broke the tension and clapped Corvin on the back.

"I've got to go..." Klavier started to walk off when Miles grabbed his arm and said to him in a low voice, "I need to speak to you, give me one second."

Ema watched as Miles followed Klavier after he had said his congrats. Her brow furrowed as she realized Klavier hadn't said anything. She went back to talking animatedly with Lana and Daryan and she felt Corvin shift at her side. She peered at him out of the corner of her eye and found him staring, no glaring at some distant point. She followed the look and saw a flash of pale skin and black hair. She thought nothing of it and resumed chatting with her sister. Over the loudspeaker, the speaker announced ten minutes before the Gavinners go on. Corvin turned Ema, and cupped her chin.

"I love you." He said simply and gave her the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced. He smiled at her after they parted and he walked away with Daryan. She watched him, breathless.

In the meantime, Miles found Klavier leaning with his forearms against the wall and his forehead resting against them. A glance at the wall, told Miles that Klavier had kicked it a couple of times. Miles had figured out a while ago that Klavier had feelings for Ema. Miles himself had felt something for Ema, but quickly dismissed them after spending time with Lana.

"Klavier," Miles said softly as to not startle the other. "I'm sorry about Ema, but we have to do something, now, before she finds out on her own and does something that everyone will regret."

"It kills me Miles," Klavier said as he stood up straight and let out a puff of air.

"I'm in love with my best friends girlfriend, and my best friend is an assassin. Do we not see the irony in all of this?" He started pacing. "And on top of it all, she's blinded by her own feelings for the guy, ja."

"Klavier, I'm as frustrated as you are. But I think I've found out who is behind his madness...." A movement at the end of the hall caught both of their eyes as they turned to catch a glimpse of pale skin and raven hair. The loudspeaker came on and Klavier gave Miles a knowing look.

"I'll follow whatever that was." Miles took off as Daryan and Corvin came around the corner.

"Where the hell is he going?" Daryan jerked his thumb in Miles direction as Corvin watched Miles disappear into a fire exit.

Klavier glanced at Corvin, then winked at Daryan. "Rabid fan. And a lead."

"Oh..." Daryan's eyebrows shot up as they started walking towards the stage. "Is it safe to go on?"

"Yeah, everything will be fine."

Miles followed the raven hair up the fire stairs, but lost it in the lighting and equipment rafters. He swore as he leaned forward as far as he could with out falling off, and spotted what looked like a woman crawling on one of the rafters. Miles clenched his jaw as he heard the crowd chanting for the Gavinners. He had a good view of the stage below him and the first 30 rows back. He watched as the woman carefully and stealthily made her way across the rafters and up into the lighting. Miles dismissed her as a rabid fan and called security on his cell as he made his way back to the audience.

The first half of the concert went without a hitch and when Klavier sang Corvins song, Ema cried. She still hadn't forgiven Klavier for what he had done to Phoenix, and for accusing Corvin of being a murderer, but she had to be civil to him, considering he was in Paris at least twice or three times a year for a concert. But seeing him perform on stage gave her butterflies and she dismissed them as nervousness from the proposal.

As the maintenance crew and roadies were getting the stage ready for the second half, Corvin went to investigate the raven-haired person that Miles had chased into the rafters. He found her laying on her belly and a weapon in her hand pointed down into the audience. She got one shot off before he could reach her. His world froze as he watched Miles Edgeworth fall into the person behind him. Screams could be heard and Corvin saw Ema squinting up at him. He grabbed the raven haired girl by her collar and pulled her to her feet.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Nikita?" He growled at her.

"What does it look like I'm doing, little brother?" She struggled to get out of the iron grip that Corvin had on her wrists. "I'm finishing what you started."

"Listen to me Nikita," He grabbed her by the shoulders and she blinked at him."You need to stop! You have to stop listening to Konstantin. He is going to be the death of us, if we're not careful! Do you understand me? He has us brainwashed!"

Nikita stared at Corvin blankly. For just one second, he thought that maybe he had gotten through to her. Her clear green eyes had a look of sadness that reflected in his eyes. He saw her fist coming at his face and blocked it as her other hand with the gun in it came up and connected with the side of his head, causing him to lose his balance. He grabbed at Nikita and she stepped back, just out of reach. He teetered over the side and caught the rafter. He tried to pull himself up, but she rested her boot on his head.

"Ack, Nikita," He yelled. "What are..."

"You killed our father, YOU were the one who pulled the trigger, YOU tore our family apart." Nikita interrupted him as her voice cracked. Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes.

"What, No! Nikita no! Konstantin has us brainwashed! He's the one that killed our family!" He saw the look again. "Nikita, listen to me carefully, Konstantin is the one that pulled the trigger, not me!"

She sniffed and closed her eyes. For a moment, all her childhood memories of her father and mother rushed back to her. Then her sisters face flashed before her and anger washed over her again.

"You killed Nadja!! I hate you, Corvin, I hate you!" Nikita took all her rage and focused it on pushing Corvin off the rafter.

The last thing Corvin saw before he hit the ground was Ema's terrified face.


	16. Chapter 16 present

**January** **16****th****, 2026**

** Los Angeles, California**

Ema sighed deeply and leaned her forehead against the cold window of the taxi that was taking her to Borscht Bowl. She had been living in Los Angeles for a month in an apartment that Lana set her up with. Lana stayed with Ema until an hour ago, when Ema saw her off at the airport. She missed her sister already and wondered how she was going to survive without anyone close to talk to, or lean on. She also missed Paris; forgetting how glitzy and plastic Los Angeles was, she missed the beautiful spring days that would lead into warm summer nights staying up late chatting with Corvin... She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold the tears back to no avail. Ema didn't think it was possible for one human to cry so much. Of course, she never thought that love would hurt so deeply. She wiped the tears away as she thought about the last couple years in Paris.

Corvin was lucky and came away from the fall with only a few broken bones and a coma. Ema tried to bury herself in her studies and part-time job to keep her mind off of Corvin. It was hard seeing him laying oh so still on the bed, machines beeping, tubes sending various medications and sustenance to keep his brain and body alive. Ema could only imagine what was going on inside his mind, if anything. She moved back in with Sola so they could console each other. However, Ema wasn't as strong as Sola. Having lost her parents at a young age and having lost her sister to a cold scandal, she took her grief and anger out on anyone and anything that would take it from her.

"Hey, lady!" The cab driver interrupted her thoughts. "That's $15.60 for the ride."

Ema rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh as she got out of the cab and gave the driver a twenty and told him to keep the change. 'What a rip off.' She thought as she turned to gaze at the jumble of cheap white Christmas lights and a purple neon sign that screamed the name of the lounge. Ema shivered and wondered what exactly brought Phoenix to this dump.

The cold hit her like a Mac truck as she opened the door. Ema's eye's widened in shock as she looked around at the small piles of snow and gaudy furnishings. A tall stocky gentle man with dark hair was talking in perfect Russian to a small blond girl who was dressed in fur and held a tray in her hand. She was timid and she looked like she was afraid of the overbearing man. Ema's memory of what little Russian Corvin taught her came rushing back to her. She caught snippets of what sounded like the man barking orders to the girl to keep the poker star well stocked with Grape Juice. His voice was soothing, yet it had a frightening edge to it that Ema couldn't place. She also noticed that the timid girl kept glancing in her direction.

"Oh!" The older gentleman barked as he turned towards Ema. The hairs on the back of her neck rose as the clear blue eyes of the gentleman seemed to pierce her soul...clear...blue...eyes...same shape as Corvin's...

"I am so sorry!" His loud voice, thick with a Russian accent, brought Ema out of her reverie. "Olga and I discuss business, and business walks in! Please, come sit, we make Borscht for you! Olga!"

"Ah, no thank you," Ema pulled her peacoat closer to herself. Did she refill her pepper spray? "I am looking for Phoenix Wright?"

"Oh, ho hoho!! This be classic!" He ran a hand through his short black hair. "A woman wishes to challenge our famous Phoe-"

"Oh, ha, no," Ema chuckled nervously. "I am an old friend of his. I was told I could find him here on Tuesday evenings."

The old man blinked at the young brunette, stunned at being interrupted. Olga, who was standing nearby and hanging on all their words, shrunk more into herself, as if waiting for something really bad to happen.

"Hmph!" The dark-haired man grunted loudly as he played with the lapels on his cheap gray wool suit. "You can wait here, maya devochka. Phoenix Wright will be done with his hand-"

"Now." A voice startled all of them, as Ema whipped her head in Phoenix's direction, or what looked like Phoenix. "I am done now, Konstantin. I can take care of her."

'Konstantin,' Ema thought to herself as the older gentle man mumbled something to Phoenix. 'Where have I heard that name before...' She shook her head and gazed at the figure that stood a few feet in front of her. She could tell by the voice and the large dark blue eyes that it was Phoenix Wright. But the ratty sweatshirt and jeans and bright blue beanie did everything to hide whatever court room charisma that Phoenix ever had.

"Ah, well, you two sit, chat, bring up good old days, da?"

"Yes, thank you Konstantin, we will be fine," Phoenix said shortly, as he sat on the piano bench and gestured Ema to sit in the chair nearby.

"You need vodka and Borscht, I'll make..."

"We are fine." Phoenix gave the older man a terse look, when another voice came from their right.

"Actually, I'll have a vodka rocks," Ema's eyes went wide as she looked up at a tall, clean-cut version of Klavier. She racked her brain as to where she had seen this man before. "Make it three, this is going to be an interesting conversation. Ema, it's nice to see you again." Kristoph extended his hand to her as he sat in the chair he brought to close in their circle. Konstantin grumbled and left the room with Olga in tow.

"I-I...yes it's nice to see you again..." Ema stuttered, shaking his hand. "I'm sorry, I recognize your face, but I can't remember your name."

"Heh, I imagine you would recognize him if he was all glitzed up and in purple." Phoenix chuckled and adjusted his beanie. Ema frowned in concentration.

"Kristoph Gavin." He stated simply.

"Oh my!" Ema gasped. "Yes, I remember now! I met you at Sola's New Years Eve party. Wow, that seems so long ago." She adjusted her peacoat.

"Oh, so you two have met." Phoenix paused as Konstantin returned with their drinks and three bowls of Borscht.

"Nastrovya!" The dark haired man exclaimed as he raised his glass.

"Prost!"

"Cheers," Phoenix and Ema clinked their glasses with everyone and Ema closed her eyes briefly. She thought coming to the states would help her forget Corvin. So far, it wasn't working. The clear liquid went down smooth and warmed her tummy.

"Ema it's good to see you again, but I'm sorry you had to return to this," Phoenix gestured at himself.

"I...Miles had told me what happened, and I'm sorry Phoenix." She saw Phoenix flinch when she mentioned the prosecutors name.

"Speaking of Miles Edgeworth," Kristoph ran his finger around the rim of his glass. Phoenix ducked his head. "I hear he was involved in a shooting a couple years ago, but that's all I heard about it. How is he doing?"

"Ah...er...he's doing alright. He's healed nicely and my sister takes good care of him." Ema shifted in her seat as Konstantin came in and refilled their glasses.

"And how is the boy, Corvin Mourir, I heard he had a nasty fall. " Kristoph slowly took a drink of his vodka as he peered over his glass at Ema's reaction. She had tensed, and her brow furrowed. "I also heard that you two were in a relationship. It must've been tough when you found out he was pushed by the BlackBird killer." Konstantin had taken his time leaving the room when he heard Kristoph mention Corvin's name.

"Kristoph!" Phoenix cried, pounding his fist against the table. They looked at him, incredulously. "Why are you torturing the poor girl with those questions? I'm sure Ema doesn't need the third degree on that subject."

"Hhmm..."Kristoph adjusted his glasses and crossed his arms. "I don't mean to torture anyone. I'm just curious about the Ema Skye that my little brother developed a crush on while he was in Europe, and now that I have her here, I want to know as much about her-"

"Klavier and I have nothing to do with each other!" Ema interrupted as she stood up. "You and Klavier only think of yourselves. You don't think about anyone else's feelings but your own, do you Kristoph? You are as unfeeling as that glimmerous fop that stole Phoenix's badge! I can't be here any more, it was good to see you again Phoenix." Almost running Konstantin over, she ran out of the room before she started crying. Phoenix ran after her.

"Wait, Ema!" He caught up with her across the street, as he grabbed her arm. Being the stubborn person that she was, she yanked her arm out of Phoenix's grasp, but he caught it again and whipped her around to face him. The action threw her off balance, but Phoenix caught her before she fell on her bad shoulder. She looked up at him through teary eyes and collapsed against him, her body heaving with sobs. Unsure of himself, Phoenix wrapped his arms around the young woman and made comforting noises and rubbed her back. When she contained herself, she leaned back and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry Phoenix," She apologized, her voice husky from crying. "I shouldn't have yelled at him like that. But he was being so...mean."

"Heh, Kristoph has a marvelous way of not being subtle." Phoenix remarked, sarcastically as he brushed stray hairs from Ema's face. "He seemed to be a little more biting than he usually is. And I'm not sure why..." His voice faded as he looked back at the lounge thoughtfully.

"I should go, Phoenix." Ema sniffled and hugged him again. "I'm sorry for this and thank you! We need to get together. I feel like I've been away for sooo long that I hardly know anyone here in the states anymore."

"If you like Ema, I live nearby, you can stay with me tonight, we can get caught up." He said when they separated again.

"I...ah..." Ema blinked at him. "Oh, I couldn't do that. I'll just grab a cab and..."

"No, I insist," Phoenix gave her a brusque look. "Besides, you look exhausted and you probably don't want to be alone tonight. Wait here, I'll grab my stuff and tell Konstantin that I'm leaving for the evening."

Ema sighed and watched Phoenix as he trotted across the street and disappeared into the club.

In the meantime, Konstantin had excused himself and made a phone call.

"Nikita, listen to me very carefully." He said in quiet Russian. "Now that Corvin has awaken from his coma, I need you to get him out of that hospital as soon as you can."

"Yes sir," Nikita answered calmly.

"Ema is here in the states and I know she knows where Miles Edgeworth is hiding. Corvin is the only one that can get that information from her to me. This needs to be done quickly and quietly Nikita. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I understand perfectly." She said then hung up the phone. Nikita then turned to her brother, who was sleeping restlessly on the hospital bed. She knelt close so she was close to his ear and repeated Konstantin's words to him. Then she ran a hand through his hair.

"I have other plans for you little brother. After you get the information from that little twit, you will eliminate yourself and her as well. Then I will be uncles favorite little assassin." She laid her head beside his on the pillow and played with his hair. "You were always everyone's favorite, always the handsome one, always the strong one, always the famous one. Well, not anymore. I am going to carry on the BlackBird killer name and you and Ema will be my first victims."


	17. Chapter 17

Ema woke with a start the next morning. Her dreams had become a jumble of random images, from Corvin, to various views of Paris and the other parts of Europe she had been to. But that morning she had dreamt of Klavier, someone she hadn't seen or thought about for a half a year. She shook her head and squinted her eyes against the sunlight streaming in through the blinds and took in her surroundings. Magic paraphernalia and random pieces of furniture surrounded her. Her eyes rested on the two things that tugged at her memory from so long ago; the plant, which was much bigger and very hearty, and the wooden desk that she had carved her initials into, just so Phoenix would never forget. It saddened her to think that the passionate man that she had once known had disappeared in magic tricks and poker games.

Ema sighed as she swung her legs over the edge of the very used futon. Phoenix had mentioned taking in one of his clients daughters, but couldn't remember the details. She figured that this was where she slept. Speaking of, where was she? She hummed as she thought and stood up to retrieve her purse and belongings. Her world spun for a moment and she was knocked back with dizziness. As she sat, her sock covered foot hit an empty bottle of rather high end vodka. Ema moaned as she spied another bottle under the coffee table, and a headache crept behind her eyes.

"Good grief." She said to the dust motes. "I guess that's the perks of working for a Russian employer..."

"Good Russian vodka?" Phoenix finished her sentence for her as he padded across the room to a coffee maker that had seen better days. She moaned again and rubbed her eyes and squinted at the ex-defense lawyer. His dark hair was a jumble, and he was shirtless, wearing grey flannel pajama bottoms. 'When did Phoenix get so buff?' Ema thought to herself. She dismissed her observation, and stood up again, this time slower.

Phoenix ran his hand through his hair and smirked at her.

"You'll feel better after a cup of this." He said as he gestured at the coffee maker. "It's a special blend that I get from a certain prosecutor who is on his last legs in the state penitentiary hospital. Helps me every time. Speaking of, I need to go visit him."

"Thank you," Ema said as she dug her phone out of her purse. Two missed calls and two voice messages, one each from Lana and Sola.

"Don't you have an appointment this morning?" Phoenix inquired as he poured the coffee.

Ema cocked an eyebrow and looked at Phoenix questioningly over her phone. "Yeah," She paused. "Are you usually this chipper after drinking..." She looked around to see if there was any other alcohol involved in their heart-to-heart last night. "Two bottles of vodka?"

"Well, like you said earlier, it's one of the perks of working for a Russian employer," He said as he handed her the coffee and three aspirin. "I've had my fair share of different kinds of vodkas the last few years." He sighed and shrugged. "Plus I learned the hard way the first couple years after that trial how to take it all in moderation."

Ema studied the unruly dark-haired man standing in front of her as she washed the aspirin down with what turned out to be very good, but very strong coffee. He chuckled at her as she winced, then gave a half-smile and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Phoenix. Even though I don't remember much of last night, I probably needed it! I'm sure I poured my heart out!"

"It's okay, I did too," He rested his hand on hers. "And since I don't remember a lot of what happened last night, either, I guess our secrets are safe!" He gave her a smile that reflected the old Phoenix that she remembered, and went on. "You're gonna be late, isn't your appointment at ten?"

"Yeah I got plenty of time its-" She glanced at her watch. "Aww crap! I am gonna be late its 9:30." She frantically threw on her shoes and grabbed her bag and coat. She started out the door, then turned back, found a stray piece of paper and wrote her cell number down. "Call me!" She yelled as she ran out the door.

"I will," Phoenix said as he picked up the piece of paper. "I'm gonna need your help on a little mission."

******************

"Paula, send my ten o'clock to Gumshoe, I-" The voice used to send shivers of semi-lust down her back.

"Fraulein Ema Skye." Now, in her hungover daze, it was annoying. She turned from the desk she was signing in at, and threw Klavier a look of contempt. "My, my aren't we chipper this morning, ja?"

"I had a rough night, not that it's any of your business Klavier Gavin." Ema emphasized the first letters of his name as she turned to finish the paperwork the secretary had handed her. Klavier stepped forward and peered over her shoulder. He suddenly stepped around her and grabbed the paperwork from her.

"Achtung! You're my ten o'clock interview?" He looked at her skeptically. "Ema, why are you interviewing for Gumshoe's replacement when we could use a fine forensic scientist such as yourself, ja?"

She crossed her arms and clenched her jaw. "I-If you really must know," She took a deep breath. She had become close friends with Klavier after Corvin went into the hospital. His band never played in St. Petersburg again, and they took a year off to find a replacement for Corvin. Klavier spent part of his time with Ema and Sola, writing and playing songs for them, and the other part in the States, updating his prosecution skills. Him and Sola helped her study for her forensic test, and when she didn't pass, she was heartbroken. She had cut off all communication from Klavier and his band, saying that it was too hard to be around them, that they reminded her too much of Corvin. Which was partly true. But she didn't want to let Klavier know that she had failed. Now, the one thing she had been running away from, had found her, and she panicked.

"I – I had some trouble with the test..." Ema swallowed. She hated the way he looked at her; his ocean-blue eyes were filled with confusion.

"Trouble..." He said quietly. The realization dawned on him as he told Paula to hold all his calls and to not disturb him. Ema bit her lip as he took her arm and led her to his office.

"So that's why you cut off all communication with me? Because you failed your test?" Klavier sighed and crossed his arms as he leaned against his desk

"I-I...well, yeah. I just felt like I had let you and Sola down. At any rate, I have my pride, Klavier. Besides you were busy with all of this and your band. You were famous, then and that fame hasn't diminished any." She started pacing. "I've seen you with your silly fan girls and all the glitzy outfits and silly paparazzi following you around. You don't need to be thinking about me. You don't have time." She was being harsher than usual, but she didn't care. After the remark that Kristoph had made, and Klavier's haughtiness, she was done with the Gavin brothers.

"Fraulein," He started.

"Ema, my name is Ema." She crossed her arms and scowled at him.

"Fraulein Ema," Klavier started again. "Do you really think that all of that matters, I mean it does, without my fans where would I be? Where would the Gavinners be?"

Ema rolled her eyes at him. "You truly are a glimmerous fop aren't you? So full of yourself, now that you have your band together. I should have never come down here." She turned and started out the door when Klavier grabbed her arm. "Geez, what is with you people and yanking my arm off." She suddenly found herself unintentionally pressed up against the prosecutor and scowling into his dreamy blue eyes.

"Do you know how many fans would die to be in your position right now?" Klavier said, huskily. Ema swallowed, finding herself transfixed. "Ema Skye, do you realize how lucky you are to have friends like Sola and Miles and I? And a beautiful sister like Lana. Fraulein, I lo-...we all love you and we know that you are hurting. But, you need to get over Corvin, or you are going to drown yourself in your own depression, and no one will be there to save you from that."

Ema blinked and opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. She wasn't sure what shocked her more, the fact that Klavier almost confessed his love to her, or the fact that he knew about how she pined over Corvin. God she hated herself right now. Her anger boiled over and she pushed as hard as she could away from the rock-star.

"How can you know what I'm feeling! Get over Corvin!! Like its that simple!" She had him backed up to his desk. "I loved the man, hell I lived with him and now he's basically gone. And you want me to get over it!??"

"Ema! I was his best friend as well!" Klavier suddenly turned away. "He fell at our concert for crying out loud. And to find out that you know a serial killer and can't do anything about it because of your own convictions? You aren't the only one hurting Ema."

The young woman stepped back, eyes widened and hands to her mouth in disbelief.

"He was not the killer, whoever was up in the rafters was the BlackBird Killer, not Corvin, he was pushed..." Her eyes started getting teary again.

"Oh Fraulein, you still don't believe he is the killer..." Klavier said quietly as he walked to her and put his arm around her. Her anger had diffused and as much as she didn't want Klavier to be the one holding her at the moment, it still felt nice. She sniffed and wiped her eyes and pulled back.

"I think we have and interview to conduct."

"Heh, do you want the job Fraulein?" He smirked at her. She rolled her eyes again.

"As much as I don't want to be an investigator, I need a job right now, so yes, I want the job."

"Okay then, you're hired." He took his arm from around her and snuck his hand into her purse.

"What the hell..." She slapped him as he pulled out her cell phone and started entering his number.

"There, now you have my number, Fraulein Detective. You have no excuse to not talk to me!" He dropped the phone back into her purse.

"I can ignore the call!" She pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Ha ha! You're cute when you're mad, d'you know that?" He gave her a genuine smile that almost melted her snakoos. Speaking of which, she reached in her purse for them as Klavier opened his office door.

"Paula has all the necessary paperwork for you to fill out." He said as she walked out of his office.

"Oh and Fraulein Ema," She turned and as she was popping a snakoo in her mouth, he reached in and grabbed one. "Report to Gumshoe at eight am tomorrow. He'll be excited to know that he can actually go on paternity leave now!"


	18. Chapter 18

**March 2nd 2026**

** Paris, France**

"Hey, assholes, watch where you're goin'!" Daryan yelled as two people walked by him swiftly, one of them bumping into him,both not looking where they were going. He watched them with curiosity as they quickly descended the stairs from the hospital. The taller one had a blanket over his shoulders and head and was wearing baggy jeans. The other was a woman, with dark hair and a dark trench coat. They crossed the parking lot swiftly and got into the sports car that Daryan had admired not five minutes earlier. He shook his head and went inside the hospital.

Daryan grinned and winked at the nurse as he paused by the desk where she stared at him starstruck. He knew growing his hair out like he did would attract attention. That and the fact that he was part of the hottest rock band right now, helped a lot.

"Could you tell me what room Corvin Mourir is in?" He asked in flawless French. It got the reaction he wanted as the nurse became flustered and a patch of pink started to form across her cheeks. He already knew which room his friend was in, and when a nurse came running out of that room frantically, it caught his attention.

"He's gone!" She said breathlessly. "The patient is gone!"

The nurse behind the desk picked up her phone as Daryan swore under his breath. He quickly walked to the room and looked in. Sure enough, it was empty, save for a card laying on the pillow of the bed.

"Dammit, I should've stopped them." He mumbled to himself, referring to the couple that had run into him into the parking lot. He walked into the room and pulled out his phone and punched a number. As Daryan gave the make and model of the sports car he saw to his connections, he picked up the card that was lying on the bed. A pitch black Raven stared out at him from the card.

* * *

"He's gone." Twenty minutes later, Daryan was speeding down the highway to the airport, talking on his phone with Klavier.

"What?" Klavier said groggily. "Who's gone? And who is this?"

"It's Daryan, your famed second guitarist," He scolded as he shifted. "Listen, I'm in Paris and Corvin is gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Klavier paused. "And why are you in Paris? We have a show in two days-"

"Don't worry your pretty little head Klavier, I'll be there for your precious show." Sarcasm dripped from his voice. "I was passing through Paris on my way to Borginia to finalize some things there, and I thought I'd pay our former bass player a visit."

"Oh," Klavier said off-handedly. "How's he doing?"

"I'm not sure, he's not there." Daryan growled and rolled his eyes. "The nurses said they came to check on him an hour ago and he wasn't in his room. His sister was there and she told them he went down the hall to visit another patient. When they came back a half hour later, they were gone."

"Wait, you said his sister was with him?"

"Yeah the nurses said that a dark haired lady with pale skin going by the name of Nikita had been visiting him almost everyday..."

"Nikita..."Klavier said thoughtfully. "Ema mentioned going to classes with a Nikita...I wonder if..."

"What? Did you say something Klavier?"

"No. Listen to me Daryan, you need to make sure he doesn't leave that country. I can't have him over here terrorizing everyone."

"Don't you mean, Ema?"

"What?"

"Nothing," Daryan shook his head. "Listen I've called everyone I know, I can't guarantee that he's gonna be stopped from leaving France, but at least he'll get harassed when he gets to American airports."

** Two Hours Earlier....**

Nikita sighed as she rested her head on Corvin's arm. She wasn't sure how much longer she could stay in the hospital, pacing the sterile white walls, staring at the same faces day-in and day-out. So when Corvin suddenly called out Ema's name, Nikita was relieved and frustrated at the same time. She had come to realize that she loved her brother a lot, but was torn by the fact that he had killed their sister. Granted, he was brainwashed at the time, but he was the only thing she had left in the world, and she wasn't going to give him up that easily, especially to that American twit of a girl. It was a sick and twisted love, but, she loved him nonetheless.

"Nikita..." He said faintly. Why did her face bring so much pain...he had a bad memory of something happening to him, and it was associated with her. He was dizzy and sleepy, and holding his head up was an effort.

"Oh, Corvin!" She wrapped her arms around him. "Corvin you're finally awake. I was so afraid."

"Wha-...Afraid?" So many thoughts ran through his head, he couldn't keep up. "Finally awake?"

"Corvin, you've been in a coma the last couple years," Nikita pulled back and looked into his confused blue eyes. "Do you remember anything...from...before...?" Now came the real test to see if all her brainwashing efforts worked.

"I-I...before..." He put a hand to his head. "I remember...playing at a concert...and falling..." He paused, a pained look came across his face. Nikita held her breath. "Ema. I remember Ema's face...so scared...sad... Oh my god! Where is Ema?"

Nikita slowly let out the breath she was holding as she caressed his face. "Ema is...back in the states, brother. Her heart was so broken, she couldn't bear to be here." She paused to gather her thoughts. The next lie was crucial in her own plan as well as Konstatin's. "I-I...tried to console her. But she was beyond anything I could help her with. She has put you far out of her mind, so far, that I think she is seeing your blond friend...what was his name..."

"Klavier..." Corvin squeezed his eyes shut. "I have got to win her back."

"But Corvin," Nikita put on her sweetest face and voice. "That's going to be hard, since she thinks...she thinks..."

"She thinks what?" Corvin's voice took on a hard edge as his brow furrowed.

"She doesn't think you are going to come out of your coma."

"More reason to..." Corvin sat up suddenly and immediately regretted it. His head started spinning and he was seeing stars. He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned as Nikita gently pushed him back.

"You need to rest. I'll go get a nurse." Nikita started to get up, but Corvins grip on her wrist startled her. "Wha-..."

"No," He groaned again. "We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

Nikita smiled a poisoned smile to herself. All her brainwashing efforts had worked. Konstantin was going to be proud of her.

* * *

"I have him and I'm on my way to the airport." Nikita said in flawless Russian into her phone two hours later. 'I almost blew it back there by running into Daryan, but I have him.' She thought to herself.

"Very good Nikita." Konstantin answered her in Russian. "I will make sure everything is in place for you at the airports. Did my brainwashing techniques work?"

"Yes sir," She answered as she shifted the car. Corvin was in and out of consciousness and groaned as she weaved through traffic. "They worked very well."

"Good. Is there anyone following you?"

"No," She stated as she looked carefully in her rear view.

"Ahhh... good girl. Have you taken care of the problem in Germany?"

"Yes, the letter was hand delivered to Miles Edgeworth personally."

"My little Nikita," She could practically hear him grinning over the phone. "You have made me very proud. I need you to be at my place promptly after you land in L.A. Understood? We need to get the second part of our plan in place."

"Understood, sir." She agreed and said goodbye. Nikita smiled over at Corvin.

"My own plan is unfolding well, my brother, and soon you can live in peace and know the truth about what happened to our mother and father, so long ago!"

** March 24****th****, 2026**

** Two Weeks Later**

** Los Angeles, USA**

"Klavier Gavin!!" Ema stormed into the prosecutors office, only to be greeted by his voice and guitar. She yanked off his earphones.

"Hey!" He scowled at her. "What's the big idea Fraulein Detective?"

"Why do I have a Stargazer Lily on my desk? Is that your idea of a sick joke?" The brunette was so frustrated that she was on the verge of tears. She wasn't having a good day to start out, and seeing the lily on her desk brought on a barrage of unwanted feelings.

"Eh, Lily...?" Klavier stood up and peered around Ema. "Who's that standing by your desk? A stalker?"

"Klavier, I swear, ever since I've returned to the states you've become increasingly..." As she was yelling, Klavier had gently turned her so she was looking out of Klavier's office, and sure enough, the new mail boy was hovering by her desk.

"I-...what the hell?" Ema reached into her lab coat pocket and brought out her snakoos as she stomped out of the prosecutors office. Klavier leaned against the frame of his office door and pretended not to listen.

"You there!" Ema called to the mail boy and he looked up at her. She paused for a moment. She had always seen him from afar, and he always stared at her, but she paid it no mind. If it wasn't for the dark piercing eyes and black hair he had colored red and styled into the start of an obnoxious Mohawk, it could have been Corvin. The way he stood perfectly still, the shape of his lips...

"You talkin' to me?" The kid pointed to himself. His Brooklyn accent was so thick, she thought she was in New York for a second. 'No, it can't be him, he's too thin, besides, why would he take a mail boy job here anyway?' She thought to her self. He caught her staring at him, and he waved his hand in front of her face. "Hey, you okay?"

"Er, yeah..." She shook her head and popped a snakoo in her mouth. "I just thought you were someone else for a moment."

"Heh, well, it looks like that someone else thought you were special enough to bring you a flower." He kept talking, but Ema didn't hear him. His smile lit up his face, just like Corvin's would've "...the meaning of the Stargazer Lily." He paused. She kept looking at him with an intensity that he had never felt. For a moment, he thought she was going to see through his disguise. He had to remember not to smile his usual charming smile around her. Oh, it was hard. His memories of her came back stronger and stronger everyday, and just being this close to her, close enough to smell her, to touch her, was torture.

"I know the meaning of that Lily." Ema said abruptly. "You should leave." She threw the Lily in her wastebasket and sat down in her chair.

"Oh, heh, no ma'am, that wasn't from me, I just de-"

"Leave," Ema took a deep breath. "Now! Please, just go." She squeezed her eyes shut and her fists were clenched so tight, she thought she might have drawn blood.

"Yeah, sorry." The mail boy said timidly. He took a deep breath and looked up. Klavier was still leaning against his door frame with a dark look on his face and silently snapping his fingers. Mail Boy backed away from Ema's desk slowly, then turned around and walked away.

* * *

Klavier had decided not to tell Ema about Corvin's escape from the hospital. With the way she was avoiding anything international, especially the news, Klavier was certain that she wouldn't hear about it. She didn't need the extra stress in her life. Now, with the appearance of the lily, and the strange mail boy, Klavier was beginning to regret his decision. He watched as Ema started to regain her composure slowly, and he slipped quietly back into his office. Thirty minutes later, she was in his office, asking for the rest of the day off.

"Fraulein," Klavier stopped himself and stood up and walked around his desk to face the young girl. He leaned against his desk and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Ema, I understand that whole scene was hard for you, but what are you going to do, go home and mope? Drink yourself into a depression with Herr Wright?"

"Well, the thought had crossed my mind..." She was confused at Klavier's motives.

"Nein, stay and work." He brushed a stray hair out of her face, and interrupted her before she could protest. "Gumshoe will be here at noon, there will be plenty to do then."

Ema mulled it around. 'Damn Klavier and his compassion for me.' She thought as she sighed. "I guess, but..."

"Ja?" Klavier gave her a smirk.

"Never mind," She pulled out her snakoos again. "Thank you."

"You are welcome for whatever reason!" He said as he stole a snakoo.

Klavier watched her mope back to her desk when his phone rang.

"Ja, Klavier here," he said, not looking at the caller I.D.

"Klavier, I don't have much time," The voice on the other side was familiar, however, Klavier couldn't place it.

"Who is this?"

"It's Miles Edgeworth."

"Ach...Herr Edgeworth! What happened to you? I tried to get a hold of you to let you know about Corvin, but kept getting your voice mail and I don't have Lana's number."

"Yes, well," Miles paused and said something to whoever was with him. "I am being blackmailed."

"What!?" Klavier almost yelled. "Blackmailed for what?"

"What I know about Corvin's past. The truth about his past."

"I don't understand? The truth?"

"Yes, I have come across Nadja's journals in my quest for information on Corvin's family." Miles paused and took a deep breath. "Klavier, that family is twisted. Konstantin is twisted. You need to get Ema and Wright away from that man."

"Miles, slow down," Klavier pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache started to form. "Who is this Fraulein Nadja?"

"She was the sister that Corvin was brainwashed to murder because she knew too much. She kept journals throughout her life, and her manager had kept them locked away in a safe deposit box. I used what prosecuting influence I have left over here to convince him that I needed to see those journals. Somehow, Konstantin found out I was nosing around and he sent Nikita with a blackmail letter. I can't come to the states until he says I can...and I've tried. That man has ties to some very ugly underground Russian mafia types." Miles paused to gather his thoughts. "Something is going to happen over there Klavier. You need to keep an eye on Ema, especially now that Corvin is over there in the states. Who knows what that family has planned."

"Oh god," Klavier's heart sunk as he thought of the lily. "I think they've already started whatever they're gonna start."

"Klavier, you must promise me and Lana that Ema will be safe, that she will be in good hands until I can get over to the states."

"Herr Edgeworth, given that you know how I feel about her, you don't have to ask me twice."

"Hmm...Then I might ask you to keep your feelings out of this and regard her as just a friend. I must go now. We will be in Berlin until further notice. Lana is grateful to have someone she trusts there to watch over Ema."

They said their goodbyes, and Klavier gazed out at Ema who was typing up reports.

"Miles Edgeworth, I know you can turn your emotions on and off at the drop of a hat," Klavier said to himself. "I'm not so sure I can."


	19. Chapter 19

**April 19th, 2016  
Los Angeles, USA  
The evening before Apollo's first trial**

Ema let out an exhausted sigh as she lowered herself into the bubble-bath she had drawn for herself. She glanced up at the small window above her head. Ever since she entered her apartment earlier that evening, she had the distinct feeling she was being watched. She tried to keep the feeling at the back of her mind as she went through her evening routines, but it wouldn't go away. She called Phoenix, who couldn't talk long, since he was expecting Kristoph to join him at work for dinner. He told her to put on some loud music and just ignore the feeling, at least that's what he did when he got that feeling. "Course," He added. "It could just be Trucy watching him making sure he didn't touch her stuff!" Ema started to ask who Trucy was, but he interrupted her saying he had to go, his visitor was there.

So there she was, sitting in her bathtub, contemplating the last couple weeks and trying to get the nagging paranoia out of her head. 'Maybe that's what it is,' Ema thought. 'Just simple paranoia. My friends have been following me around...' She thought about how anywhere she would go, she seemed to be mysteriously accompanied by either Gumshoe, Maggey, Phoenix or Klavier. Kristoph even showed up at the cafe she had chosen for lunch. Ema thought she had escaped everyone by choosing this particular out of the way cafe. She found she was wrong when she got up to leave and saw Kristoph at the other end, drinking tea and reading the paper. After their conversation at the Borscht Bowl, she was tempted to go over and give him a piece of her mind for following her. But, after a few seconds of observing him, he didn't seem to know she was there. Ema left the cafe, the hair on her neck standing on end.

Her phone startled her forty minutes later as she was drying herself off.

"Good evening Miles," Ema said after looking at the I.D. "How are you?"

"Very well, Ema," The voice...was feminine? Why was Lana using Miles's phone? "How are you?"

"Sis! So good to hear your voice! Why are you using Miles's phone?"

"I ran out of charge and someone broke into my car and stole everything while I was in France, visiting Sola." Lana explained.

"Oh, that's terrible." Ema somehow wrapped her self in her towel and kept the phone locked between her ear and shoulder. She started brushing her hair as she continued. "They stole everything? I didn't think that area of Paris was known for crime?"

"It's not, that's why it's highly unusual, and the police held me a day over, so I could fill out paper work and prove I wasn't pulling some sort of sham." Lana cleared her throat. "I think Miles had someone steal my stuff so I would be away a day longer. I know how you like your alone time!" Ema could hear Miles protest in the background as she laughed.

"I still don't understand why you two just don't get married. You've been living together forever it seems!"

"Miles has some paper work and technicalities and blah blah blah...I think he just has cold feet!" Ema could hear the amusement in Lana's voice.

"Sheesh," The younger sibling stuck her tongue out at her reflection as she put her hair up in a ponytail. Who did she have to look good for anyway? She updated Lana on her life, or lack thereof these days and was about to comment on Phoenix, when she flipped on the light to her bedroom and saw it, laying plain as day, on her blue bedspread; The Rook card staring out at her with its knowing eyes. The blood froze in her veins and she hurriedly said goodbye to Lana. She heard a slight tapping noise and wondered if it was her heart pounding in her chest. Trying to get her breathing under control, she heard the tapping again, only louder this time. Ignoring her phone which was buzzing with Lana calling and tripping over herself in her delirium, she made her way to the living room and confirmed that it was someone knocking at her door. A harsh Brooklyn accent greeted her as soon as she opened the door.

"Hey, I'm lost can I use your phone? " The mail-boy was standing on her doorstep with a small backpack on his back dressed in khaki cargo shorts and a black shirt with the Gavinners logo on it. She groaned at his shirt as he took a double take at her. Ema looked down at herself. She forgot she was in a towel, and quickly hid herself behind the door. "Ema?!"

"Listen, er..."She snapped her fingers as he chuckled at her.

"Why can't you ever remember my name?" He shook his head. " It's Robert, or Rob."

"Ahh yes, sorry." She was flustered at her own lack of memory. "Listen, Rob, this isn't a good time, I-"

"Hey, you don't look so well, in fact you look like you've seen a ghost!" Rob went on to say something else as Ema went through the list of people to call in case of emergency. Phoenix was busy, Klavier was over on the East Coast, and Gumshoe probably was pacing, waiting for the newest addition to his and Maggey's family to show his face. How ironic that everyone that had been watching her so closely, she couldn't get a hold of tonight.

"Ema," Rob was almost nose to nose with her. "Did you hear me? Can I use your phone?"

Ema drew in a sharp breath and looked at him with confused eyes. The last time Corvin had seen that look in her eyes was when she used to wake up lost and frightened from her nightmares. However, Corvin knew exactly what had Ema shaken up this evening, and so far his plan was working. He had only managed to sneak into her bedroom. In order to carry out any future plans, he needed to see the rest of her apartment. What better way to gain her trust on an evening when no one was available to help her than to pose as someone lost.

"I promise I won't bite and I'm not gonna rob ya." He winked at her. "You sure you're okay?"

Ema rolled all the possible scenarios in her head and she knew where her mace was, just in case. As creepy as he was, he was a nice guy, and she couldn't get over his resemblance to Corvin. She sighed and unchained the door. Corvin smirked to himself as he walked in.

"Listen," She started as she handed her phone to him. "No funny stuff, and I will catch you if you steal anything. I'm going to go change into...something decent."

"Heh, funny stuff..." He mumbled.

Ten minutes later, Ema emerged from her bedroom, ripping up the Rook card.

"Did you get proper directions?" She asked as her trembling hand reached out for her phone.

"I did."He regarded her carefully. "Thank you." As he returned her phone, his hand lingered on hers. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I...uh, I'm fine." Ema said, quickly pulling her hand away. She hadn't felt sparks like that since... "Do you have a ride or a taxi coming?"

"Ah, yeah I do, they're not gonna be here for another half hour." He said. Ema invited him to sit and they chatted well beyond the half hour. In fact, the more conversation she held with Rob, the more comfortable she felt around him. So much so that when her phone rang three hours later, she yelped.

"Ahh...you're ride never came..." She commented before she answered her phone. Rob shook his head.

"Detective Ema Skye?" The voice was official and deep on the other line. Ema had never been called by her official name before today. Gumshoe's paternity leave started a week ago and Ema used that week to catch up on paperwork. She had gone out on the field for her first time today, but it was only for a short time. An easy case that Miles would've scoffed at, Ema thought.

"Yes, that's me. What's wrong, Chief Barker?"

"Do you know a Phoenix Wright?" The chief asked.

"Oh," Ema was not expecting that name to come up. "Yes, I do...is everything alright?"

"No, I'm afraid he's been arrested on suspicion of murder." The chief paused as he read from his files. "The murder of Shadi Smith. Does that name ring any bells?"

"What!? Murder, but Phoenix would never..." Ema started pacing, and Corvin stood, not meaning to listen to her conversation, but he knew that Phoenix had been playing poker at his uncle's club, and murder was never good for keeping up appearances.

"I know, Ema, but he's the only suspect we have right now." The Chief continued. "Since he is a friend of yours, I can't let you investigate this one, however, I can let you put your insight in on this. If you can come down to the Borscht Bowl as soon as you can, I would greatly appreciate it."

"U-um, uhhm yes," Ema stuttered. "I'll be down."

"Murder?" Corvin gave her a dark look when she finished her conversation.

"What? Yeah, my friend that I told you about that plays poker was arrested on suspicion of murder." Ema's thoughts were spinning, and she realized that she needed to change out of the comfortable pajamas she had chosen earlier. She ran into her bedroom, and yelled out to Corvin, "Hey, do you want to come with me since you are studying investigative science and all?"

Corvin's own thoughts were spinning out of control. Where was his uncle during all of this? He agreed to go and they grabbed a taxi.

* * *

Lana told Ema there would be days like this. What Lana failed to mention was the fact that the days like this extend themselves as long as possible. She glanced at her watch and groaned. Three A.M. She should have been sleeping. Instead she was at the Borscht Bowl, unofficially investigating the murder of one Shadi Smith. Ema shook her head. 'Could this guys name be any more inconspicuous?' she thought to herself, as she observed the man. Something about the whole scene didn't sit right with her, however, she didn't have all the details yet.

Suddenly the unique smell of cloves assaulted her senses. For the umpteenth time that evening her heart stopped as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs to the Hydeout.

"Hey Ema, listen I -" Corvin stopped at the doorway and chuckled at her. "What is your deal tonight? Did you see another ghost? The ghost of Shadi Smith?" He made creepy noises and gestured with his hands. When he saw that Ema wasn't smiling, he stopped. "C'mon, loosen up, buttercup." He put his arm around her and he felt her freeze up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Do you smoke cloves?" She interrupted him.

"I..ahh...heh, yeah," He looked away. 'Damn the bad habits that won't die!' Corvin thought to himself. "But I was outside and I was making an important phone call." He held her phone out to her. "Here's your phone back!"

"What the hell!" Ema checked her bag. Sure enough it was gone. "How'd you do that?"

"You just need to keep better track of your stuff!" He shrugged and stepped closer to her. "You should also carry a gun. Better protection than that empty can of mace you keep." He started to walk away. "I've gotta get going, Ema. Thank you for the enlightening evening." He looked back at her and winked. She stared at him, mouth agape.

* * *

"Phoenix," Ema said when visiting hours finally started. "Can you please tell me whats going on?" She lowered her voice. "You didn't do it did you?"

"Of course not!" He smirked at the young woman. "But I have an idea who did, and I think it would be in your best interest to attend the trial today."

"Okay, but can you at least give me a hint about what's been going on with you lately. You've been so aloof and well, frankly I don't like this Phoenix that I see before me."

"Ema," He ducked his head. "You have to understand that the old Phoenix never went away, he just hasn't had anything to be passionate about lately."

Ema sighed. She was too tired to argue or yell at the man. She rubbed her eyes and they chatted a few more moments until the guard announced that his trial was starting shortly.

"Is everything okay with you?" Phoenix regarded her carefully. "You look exhausted. And after receiving the calls that I did from Lana and Miles, I'm worried about you!"

Ema narrowed her eyes. "What calls did you receive?"

"They just said they were really worried about you and to keep an eye out for you and anyone that could be harassing you."

"Ha! That's a joke!" She thought about the irony of last night and how there was no one to get a hold of, and yet, Rob shows up at her doorstep... She shook her head. "Listen, I'm fine. They're just paranoid over something that happened so long ago... anyway, I'll get going. Maybe I can slip in a five minute nap before your trial!" As she got up to leave, Phoenix threw her a look of concern that went unnoticed.


	20. Chapter 20

** June 13****th,**** 2025  
****Los Angeles, USA  
Three days before the Kitaki Trial**

Ema was more excited to investigate now that she had seen Phoenix in 'action' again. He had informed her however, that he had no intentions of becoming a lawyer, yet. What she wasn't sure about was the rookie lawyer, Apollo Justice. He would scream, and lacked the pizazz that Phoenix had at one time.

"Give it time," Phoenix shrugged. "Besides, he has a career in boxing that he could fall back on. Boy's got a nice left upper-cut!" He rubbed his chin.

Over the next couple months, Ema kept herself busy with easy cases and paperwork. Her sister called her every night, concerned that there would be a repeat of the evening Ema found the card on her bed. Ema didn't want to concern Lana with the fact that she had received a delivery of Stargazer Lilies a month after the appearance of the card. She also didn't concern her with the fact that after she received the flowers she promptly threw them away and locked herself in her apartment and feigned sickness for three days. With Klavier away on tour and another detective on duty, she could get away with it.

What she didn't expect was Rob to show up on her doorstep on the third day of her 'sickness'. He was shocked at her appearance and promptly brought her out of her funk, by forcing her to shower and dress properly and opening her curtains. He then proceeded to drag her down to the local open-mic club, which happened to be the Indochine Pasta restaurant that Phoenix was playing at that night as well. Through all her protests and all of her grumpiness, Ema ended up having a good time.

So, when she found herself daydreaming about him, she couldn't help but grin at herself. They had plans for lunch that day, and she checked her watch for the twentieth time that morning. She sighed. One hour.

"Fraulein!!" The familiar, angry voice cut through her reverie as she blew out a frustrated breath. "Why didn't somebody tell me about mein bruder going to jail while I was on tour?"

"I-I ahhh..." Ema stuttered. She had honestly forgotten that Kristoph was his brother, they were such different people. "Honestly, Klavier, I thought somebody did...I'm sorry..." She cowarded at the frightening look that Klavier was giving her.

"Really!? Because I thought that was YOUR job to keep the prosecutor informed, ja!"

"Whoa, Klavier, man," Daryan had walked up and put a hand on his friends shoulder. "Take it easy. The pretty lady didn't do anything to you. You don't have to yell at her."

"Thank you Daryan," Ema was standing now. "But I think I can defend myself here."

"Cripes, touchy! Ppffftt..." Daryan turned his head and found Rob staring at him from across the room. He narrowed his eyes at the boy. There was something familiar about him. "What you staring at boy?"

Rob shook his head furiously and went about his mail duties. Daryan's voice caused Ema and Klavier to stop arguing and watch Rob. Klavier turned back when Daryan elbowed him. "Who's the scrub?" Daryan gestured with his hair in the boy's direction. "He looks awfully familiar."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that gets that feeling." Ema commented as she stared at Rob over her shoulder. He looked up and blushed under her scrutiny and turned away quickly. Ema grinned as Klavier crossed his arms as he cleared his throat and frowned.

"Maybe we need to get rid of the distractions, ja?"

Daryan raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You weren't this jealous when I flirted with the little drummer boy!" He teased under his breath.

"Shut-up Daryan!" Klavier threw his friend a look full of contempt.

"Get over yourself Klavier," Ema said as she tossed a snakoo at him, which he promptly caught. He flipped the snakoo between his fingers, a nervous habit Ema knew he had picked up from Corvin, and stared holes through the mail-boy. "Rob and I have a lunch date today. There's nothing going on between us."

Klavier clenched his jaw. "I don't think that is a good idea, Fraulein Detectiv."

Ema heard the anger in his voice and was confused at his anger, but quickly dismissed it as jealousy. Daryan even raised his eyebrows at Klavier's behavior. She slinked her way around her desk.

"What's wrong, Klavier," Ema said, contempt and sarcasm dripping from her voice. She fingered the large silver G that hung around his neck. "Jealous much?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

It took all of Klavier's self-control to not slap the woman silly. His feelings for her had diminished while he was on tour. But now, seeing the way she looked at Rob only fueled his desire for her more. Plus, he hated the fact that he wasn't there the last couple months to keep an eye on her like he had promised.

Ema then said something that put him over the edge. "Besides, your brother deserved what he got, murdering a man out of cold blood. He deserves to be-" Klavier had an iron grip on her wrist and was dragging her into his office, leaving Daryan and Rob with mouths wide open in their wake.

"Get back to work, boy!" Daryan barked a few seconds later. "That's none of your business." Wide-eyed, Rob went back to sorting his mail as Daryan left the cubical farm for his own department.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Rob thought Daryan had recognized him for a second. He finished the sorting and went outside.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep up the charade." He was speaking in fluent Russian on his phone and pacing the alley behind the large building. Corvin knew the cloves would leave a scent, but he didn't care. He needed to calm his nerves as he pulled one out of his pack and lit it.

"But you must Corvin." Nikita responded in fluent Russian. "We need you to get as close to Ema as possible for our plan to work."

"When is Edgeworth coming to the states? You promised he would be back by now." Corvin took a deep drag, and went on. "I need to apologize for what I did to him. I have no excuse for shooting at the man."

Nikita practically grinned over the phone. The brainwashing of her brother was complete. No one would know it was her that pulled the trigger the night of the concert. She wanted to give him the go ahead for the next part of their plan, but their uncle had some issues to clear up before that happened.

"He will be there in good time, brother. Please just have patience. Remember the riches and peace of mind we will have at the end of it all! You and I will be the most famous assassins in the world. People will be begging for our services." Nikita paused. I love you Corvin, please remember that. Now, listen to me carefully."

Corvin froze. Suddenly, whatever Nikita said, seemed like the most important thing in the world to him at that moment.

"Yes, Nikita, I am listening."

"Good, I need you to make sure that Rob has Ema's affections; you need to make sure that Klavier doesn't give her any crazy ideas about our past. He knows who killed his uncle, and if he puts two and two together, he's going to end up doing something that we all regret. His brother is in prison, so we don't have to worry about him. Everyone thinks that you, Corvin, are the BlackBird Killer, but no one has definitive proof, except for Miles, so we need to make sure that everything goes smoothly. I also need you to plant the seed into everyone's head that it was Corvin that shot Miles Edgeworth. Do you understand me brother?"

"Yes Nikita, I understand everything."

"Ouch! Klavier, you're hurting me!" Ema yelled as the blond prosecutor dragged her into his office. "What the hell is going on with you?"

Klavier threw down her wrist and slammed the door to his office.

"Don't ever say anything like that about my brother again!" He started pacing his office. "I have never heard you say anything hateful about anybody Ema! It was a complete shock to hear those words come out of your mouth."

Ema bit her lip and rubbed her wrist. "I-I ...I guess I didn't realize how close you were to him. You never talk about him..."

"He's the only family I have. I would think you, Fraulein, of all people would understand that." He gestured at her and took a deep breath. Ema flinched. She did understand, too well. What she didn't realize was that after their uncle died, ten years ago, Klavier and Kristoph were the last Gavins breathing.

"I do understand, I just, never realized..." Ema hated feeling this way. She hated the fact that she had to apologize to the glimmerous fop standing before her. She hated the fact that, in the back of her mind, she had missed him and his enormous ego, and his soft blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes...She suddenly realized she was staring at him at looked away, blushing furiously. "I'm sorry."

Klavier noticed she was staring at him, but was still too furious to make a joke about it. He hated the fact that he was angry at her. She was so damned cute when she blushed. No, he needed to keep focused.

"I have to forgive you, Fraulein, you work for me, ja?" Klavier hooked his thumbs on his belt loops as he shifted his weight.

"You are such an ego-maniac. I hate what that band has done to you and Daryan." Ema scowled at him.

"Hey I can't help it if I'm the handsome rock-god everyone wants a piece of!" He smiled his hundred watt smile.

"Arrgh, Dammit Klavier, " In her frustration, she pushed him and nearly knocked Klavier off his feet. He recovered gracefully. "Put your god damned ego aside and listen to me. I just apologized to you, can you at least acknowledge that?!"

A dark look overcame Klavier's features and Ema took a step back.

"Fraulein Detectiv, I will acknowledge your apology, as soon as you acknowledge the fact that you shouldn't be hanging around the mail-boy!"

"Aaahhh...so that's what this is all about!" She scowled back at him. "You're so jealous you can't see straight! Well, fortunately I have free-will and I can hang out with whom ever I please! I-"

Ema was cut off by Klavier's lips on hers. She was so shocked she accepted the kiss, forgetting that just two seconds ago they were screaming at each other.

Klavier was so consumed by all his emotions, he wasn't sure what he was doing, so when Ema didn't pull away right away, he grabbed her face gently. As soon as he did, her eyes popped open and she pulled away. She stumbled backwards to his door and almost fell against it.

"I-I ...er, I g-gotta go," She managed to say before she exited.

Klavier fell into his desk chair and held his head in his hands.

They somehow managed to ignore each other until two days later. The call from Chief Barker came in stating there had been a murder in Peoples Park and that it was her turn to shine as the head detective.

She had everything marked perfectly and all her equipment out, and her team, which included Rob, was investigating the noodle stand. They had just hauled the body out and Ema gave it a forlorn look. She should have been the one to be doing the autopsy. She threw the thought out of her head as she laid out her mail-order scientific investigation kit. Feeling like a kid at Christmas she was about ready to pour the first print when she heard it. The rumble of Klavier's 'Hog' and the mass of screaming fangirls that followed. She groaned.

"Rob, do me a favor," She yelled and gestured for him. "You're a handsome man, will you keep Klavier's stupid herd of fan girls at bay for me, please."

"Heh, sure," He chuckled as he blushed furiously. She bit her lip to keep from grinning like a love sick school girl and as he trotted off, she noticed that a couple of the girls recognized him from playing the various clubs in town. What she didn't notice was the dark look Klavier was giving Rob as he walked by him.

But Rob noticed, and grinned. Anything to take down the asshole lead singers ego a notch.

"Fraulein, what have you gathered so far?" He stood beside her and scanned the area. She blew out a puff of air, frustrated at being constantly interrupted. She told him what she knew about the case so far as she munched on snakoos. He shook his head at her.

"What?" She said grumpily.

"You and those snacks," He said as he took one from her. She protested and hid the bag in her satchel. "So, I see your boyfriend over there thinks he's a superstar, ja?"

"He's not my boyfriend, and yes he has a lot of talent, reminds me of a former bassist and drummer that you used to have in your band..." She turned away.

"Hmmm..." Klavier played with his hair as he watched the boy. " He does look vaguely similar to Corvin, ja?"

"Hmph," Was all Ema replied as she pulled out her snakoos again. 'Klavier's going to make me fat if I keep munching on these while he's around.' She thought bitterly.

"Heh, Listen, you have every thing under control here, right? Could you type up a report when you're done. Oh and we're cool about the other day, right?" He asked as he was walking away.

"Get out of here you glimmerous fop before I punch you!!" She threw a snakoo at him.

"Love ya, Ema!" He waved.

Ten minutes later, Ema met the rookie defense attorney, Apollo Justice and his almost too cute sidekick Trucy. She almost fainted when she heard about Trucy's relationship with Phoenix and decided that she was going to have a frank talk with him that night.


	21. Chapter 21

**July 6****th****, 2025****  
Los Angeles, U.S.A.  
The Day Before the Gavinners Concert w/ Lamiror**

Klavier was having a bad day, and Ema was receiving the brunt of it. She had somehow become his errand girl for the day, and she was not happy about it, considering she had her own work that was piling up on her desk, plus a side investigation she was doing for Phoenix. She didn't realize how exhausted she was until she sat down at her desk that afternoon and tried to make sense of the disaster area that had become her desk. She hadn't been sleeping well lately, and her paranoia had gotten worse. Ema hated having to keep all her curtains closed in her tiny apartment, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. And now it extended into her work. She stole a quick glance around and found a couple of interns typing away in their cubicals and one of the other prosecuting attorneys talking with Chief Barker. Klavier was in his office talking on his cell phone and flipping through paperwork on his desk, not even paying attention to her. She blew out a puff of air and shook her head.

"Ema, you have a piece of mail that arrived late." Rob had suddenly appeared before her desk as she started at his presence.

"Wha-" She yelped. "I swear, you must have been a ninja in your former life! Where the hell did you come from anyway? You weren't here a minute ago."

"Heh," Rob chuckled. "I like to think that life is one big surprise to be discovered. Anyway, I have this package for Klavier, Mr. Imafreakinrockstar, Gavin." He held up a rather large package and Ema chuckled at his statement as she scrutinized the envelope that Rob had thrown onto her desk. It had no return address.

"Mail boy! I've been waiting for that package! Bring it over here, ja!" Klavier called from his office door.

Rob rolled his eyes and Ema followed, forgetting about her letter, as he walked over to the prosecutor's office.

"It's been a popular package." He said as Klavier took it from him and set it on his desk. Ema bit off a piece of snakoo and peered at the package. "Daryan seemed to be interested in it as well, kept askin' me about what was in it. I'm surprised he didn't follow me up here."

"Well, he should be interested, ja? This beautiful instrument is the third star of our show tomorrow. Will you grab my guitar case over there?" Klavier gestured to the corner of his office as Rob went to grab it. "Oh by the way, Rob, I hear you're pretty good at the drums?"

"Ah, er yeah..." Rob blushed slightly as he handed the other the case.

"Good, I need a drummer for tomorrow's concert. I don't usually sub at the last minute, but I'm going to trust Ema's instincts on this one and take a chance on you. I will fire you instantly if you screw things up, ja."

'Asshole', Rob thought to himself. Then aloud, "Yeah, I understand."

"Klavier, where is Borginia?" Ema said as she read the address.

"A tiny country in northern Europe." Klavier stated as he carefully placed the vacuum packed guitar in the case then locked it. Ema and Rob both noticed the cutesy key chain he had, both for separate reasons. "It's a beautiful country. I'm surprised Corvin never mentioned it to you, ja? He fell in love with everything about that place."

Neither Ema nor the prosecutor noticed Rob flinch when he heard his real name. Klavier was right. He did love Borginia, he was going to take Ema there on their honeymoon...

"Oh, one last thing Fraulein," Klavier dug through his paperwork and produced two tickets which he handed to a scowling Ema. "I need you to deliver them to Apollo and Trucy, bitte."

Ema growled and grabbed Rob's hand on her way out of the office.

"You're a diva Klavier, and this is the last thing I'm doing for you today!"

"Uhh..." Rob was still dazed, thinking about Borginia. "Where are we going, Ema?"

"Shh...I'm calling Apollo right now." The young woman said as she punched the main floor button on the elevator and dialed a number on her phone. Rob watched her as he fidgeted nervously. It was getting harder and harder for him to be in close company with Ema without revealing his true identity. But he kept his sisters words in the forefront of his thoughts.

"Alright!" Ema exclaimed after she hung up. "High quality vodka here we come."

"Huh?" Rob threw her a confused look as the elevator came to a stop. He stepped out quickly. "What are you talking about?"

"Am I that bad that you can't be in an elevator with me?" Ema had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot. "You were a nervous wreck the whole time in..." Her eyes widened as she stepped out before the door closed on her. "You're afraid of elevators aren't you?"

"I-I ... no! I'm ...ah claustrophobic...yeah, that's it..." He shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk off. Ema caught up with him.

"Heh," She chuckled and shook her head. "Who'd have known, a tough guy from New York, claustrophobic..."

"Yeah, well, don't let the harsh accent fool ya!" He flashed her a smile that almost made her heart melt, then continued. "You never answered my question, where are we going?"

"Ahh, yeah, the Borscht Bowl to drink good vodka and watch Apollo loose his ass in poker to Phoenix!" Ema said with a huge grin on her face. She didn't notice that Rob wasn't following her any more.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

She turned around. Why was everyone trying her patience today?

"We're just going to have one drink." She sighed as she walked up to him and touched his arm. "I promise." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He clenched his jaw and his fists as his self-control was being tested beyond all boundaries. He bit his lip as he smiled and nodded at her.

But it wasn't the vodka he was worried about. It was running into his uncle with Ema in tow; would he act irrationally? With every aspect of his life under a microscope, Corvin could feel himself coming closer to a breakdown everyday.

His question was answered twenty minutes later when they arrived at the Bowl. Konstantin greeted them right away, with no sign of surprise or acknowledgment. In fact he treated Ema like she was part of the family. She introduced Konstantin and Rob, not knowing, of course, that they already knew each other. Rob played along. As Ema asked the gruff Russian where her friends were, Rob spied Olga out of the corner of his eye and glared. She unknowingly hindered and helped their plans; she helped send Kristoph to jail. Their original plan was to send Phoenix to jail for the murder, with Olga's and Shadi's help. But Kristoph got in the way and killed Shadi, and sealed his own fate and kept him from talking. Olga was not only working for Shadi Smith at the time, but Konstatin kept Olga on staff after she served her time. She was a waitress up above and below she helped Phoenix as a dealer. Phoenix didn't trust her much, but she was bringing in the customers just as much as he was, so he didn't complain.

As Ema started downstairs, she called for Rob, but Konstantin stopped him, saying that he wanted to give the boy a tour. Ema's brow knit with confusion, but she let it go, and continued downstairs.

"You do realize I could set everything into motion and destroy everyone you know and love, right now?" Konstantin spoke in perfect Russian with a dark look on his face.

"I realize that." Corvin replied in perfect Russian. "This wasn't my idea, she had an errand to run and she grabbed me to go with her. I had no choice."

"We all make our own choices, son. Once you realize this, the world is your oyster." Konstantin shifted his weight and crossed his arms.

"Yes sir." Corvin answered as he looked away.

"Boy, you and your sister have made me very proud, don't ruin everything that we've worked for. Listen to me carefully," Corvin froze, and his world suddenly became focused on what Konstantin had to say. "I need you to set everything in motion tomorrow at the concert. It's planned out perfectly. Daryan makes a great pawn to use at my disposal. I'm sure that the Gavinners will have their original drummer shortly, if they can find him."

Konstantin was cut short by a gasp in the shadows. The doorway to the kitchen was swinging slightly, as his eyes narrowed at the motion.

"Hmm...Looks like I have someone else I need to take care of as well."

"How was the tour?" Ema's sweet voice brought Corvin out of his trance as the older gentleman turned toward her.

"He's a very astute young man, maya devochka. You have made a good friend in this one."

"Ahh...thanks, sir." Ema smiled and blushed slightly.

"We should get going," Rob smirked. "I've got some sets to practice before tomorrows concert."


	22. Chapter 22

***spoilers for AJ case 3***

_No More Sorrow  
Are you lost, In your lies?  
Do you tell yourself, I don't realize?  
Your crusade's a disguise.  
You replaced freedom with fear,  
You trade money for lives._

I'm aware of what you've done.

~ No More Sorrow ~  
**Linkin Park**

* * *

**July 7th, 2025  
****Morning of the concert  
Outside the Courthouse**

"Yeah, I'll make sure I get the keys and I'll make sure Ema is there, somehow." Daryan snapped his phone shut. He was pissed at Konstantin, and at himself for agreeing to do the Russians dirty work. However, if he didn't need the money so bad, he wouldn't be involved. After hearing what kind of ties that Corvin's family had, and the kind of money he could make from selling the cocoon, all of his morals had gone out the window. He paused before going into the building that housed Klavier's office. Ema was such a good person. Could he really do this? Klavier would stand up for him, if it came down to it, he was certain.

The smell of cloves made him stop halfway up the stairs. The last person he knew that smoked cloves was...

He found Rob leaning against the brick ally wall smoking and talking in hushed Russian. Daryan wasn't fluent, but he knew enough to be dangerous. He knew the mailboy looked familiar and the lighting of the alleyway proved his theory correct.

"Corvin," Daryan called as he crossed his arms smugly. The boy turned his head and his eyes widened. He considered running, but he knew Daryan would catch him. He said something into his phone and hung up. He started walking towards Daryan.

"How'd you figure it out?" He asked as he took a deep drag of his clove. Corvin looked at the detective skeptically.

"I had a feeling about you ever since I met you. You are quiet on your feet, you have no concrete history, your appearance is completely interchangeable. You are the perfect assassin. I'm actually kinda jealous." Daryan paused. "Plus, not many people smoke cloves anymore. Has Ema figured you out yet?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way." Corvin looked away. "So, now that you know, are you going to tell her and the world?"

"It's tempting. Your uncle has quite the way of intimidating and influencing people. If I didn't need the money so bad, I wouldn't agree to anything." Daryan licked his lips. "Your secret is safe with me. Plus after tonight, I'm not gonna give a rats ass what you do. Just make sure that everything goes down smoothly tonight, you got it. I know what your uncle has up his sleeve, and if your plan gets in my way, I will make sure you and your uncle go down in flames!"

"Heh, Daryan," Corvin chuckled darkly. "Always one for drama." He stepped closer to the dark haired detective. "You have nothing to worry about my friend. That cocoon is all yours. Just like Ema will be mine!" He glanced up at Daryans hair then whispered into his ear, "We will be rich beyond our wildest dreams after tonight, my friend." He gave the hair a long stroke before he turned to walk into the building he had been leaning against. Daryan glared at him, then followed him in.

** *************

**July 7th,  
One hour before concert time. **

"Fraulein, please, I need you." Ema never heard Klavier so desperate. They were standing in the Gavinners dressing room. "All you have to do is snoop around and make sure nobody comes down here."

"Klavier, I haven't been to a Gavinners concert, or any concert since that incident. I don't think I'm ready for this." Her expression was as desperate as Klavier's voice. He regarded her carefully as he sighed.

"Ema, I realize how hard even being inside a concert hall is for you." He touched her cheek. "But you have to put all of those dark feelings in the past. There is no one here that'll get hurt, I promise."

Ema almost died looking into his ocean-blue eyes, his touch was electrifying.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'll do this, but only for myself, not for you Klavier." She lied. It was mostly for him, but she wasn't going to admit that.

"Klavier, you're wanted on stage.." Rob burst into the room and saw Klavier's hand on Ema's cheek. He bit his lip as the jealousy and anger started to boil in his veins.

"Thanks," Then to Ema, he said, "You'll be okay down here, Lamiror's agent is down here as well, and he's huge!"

She shook her head. "Go, before I pelt you with snakoos."

"What was that all about?" Rob asked after Klavier left the room.

"Nothing, I-I...I've had bad luck at concerts that's all." She gave him a half-smile as he took her in his arms. She was surprised at first, but it felt so good to be held, that she gave in and wrapped her arms around him. 'Do it, take her down now, it's the perfect opportunity. You can have everything you want...' He fought the voices in his head. He couldn't do it, he couldn't hurt Ema, not like this, not at another concert.

"Thank you, I needed that." She smiled at him sweetly after he let go of her.

"You're welcome, and there's plenty more where that came from." He smiled back as the P.A. Came on announcing the members to the stage. "Gotta go!"

"Good luck!" She called after him. As she stood in the doorway, a movement at the end of the hall caught her eye and she went to investigate. She was close to the fire exit that was at the end of the hallway and she sensed someone there.

"Hey, who's there?" Ema gasped at the voice behind her as she turned and saw a large man standing in front of Lamiror's dressing room.

"Oh, my, you must be Mr. LeTouse?" She had her hand over her heart as she walked over to him.

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm Ema Skye, detective for the 91st homicide division." She held out her hand. "Klavier called me here because something of his was stolen earlier."

"Ah, yes, nice to meet you." The man said in a deep voice as he shook her hand. "I'm sorry I startled you earlier. There was someone sneaking around here and I thought you were that person."

"I thought I saw someone just now myself," Ema gestured to the end of the hallway. "But no one was there. I think our overprotective senses are on overdrive right now."

"Well, I will help you keep an eye out, Ema, however right now, I must help Lamiror get ready for the concert."

"Thank you."

'Damn that was the perfect opportunity.' Nikita cursed herself. She had Ema at the perfect spot at the end of the hall. However, Corvin did as well, and she would have words with him later.

** ***************

** Second Act**

Ema was certain she saw Daryan come down toward the dressing room. She would recognize that hair anywhere. She had become restless and decided to go backstage to listen to the rest of the first act. Now that the second act was just beginning, Rob was on stage and Daryan was no where to be found. Ema's investigative instincts were on overload as she examined the hallway and looked in at the Gavinners dressing room. When she found nothing out of place there, she walked over to Lamirors dressing room and found it locked. Frowning, she tried again, still nothing. She gave up, thinking that the siren kept her dressing room locked for security reasons. Then it occurred to her, where was LeTouse? Just as she was about to turn around, she was knocked down by a large leather clad person.

"Ouch, what the hell?" Ema yelled as she rubbed her head and stood up. She ran to the backstage area, and saw Daryan setting up for the next set. He glanced over at her nervously. She bit her lip, could it have been him?

****

"My heart fell into my stomach when I heard the gunshot," Ema told Rob twenty minutes after finding LeTouse dead in the dressing room. She was on-stage questioning the band members and Rob happened to be the last one. "And seeing the body...I know I'm supposed to be professional, but I almost lost it." He pulled her into another hug. Her hair smelled of lilies as he let go of her quickly. She gave him a confused look and was going to ask him what was wrong, when she was interrupted by Klavier and Daryan arguing backstage.

"Ugh, and then there's these two. Klavier is seriously pissing me off." She scowled. "I should be getting back to the scene. Thank you." She rested her hand on his shoulder.

"For what?" Rob asked, clenching his teeth to help his self-control.

"For listening to me when you have no idea what's going on. My silly fears are going to be my undoing some day."

"Well, I'm sure they are justified. Whatever happened must've been pretty bad. You'll tell me when you are ready. I understand." He gave her a smile that rivaled Corvin's and kissed her on the forehead. "Go, before the two ego maniacs see you away from the crime scene."

Because everyone had been ordered to stay in the stadium, Corvin's patience was wearing thin as he paced the backstage opposite of where Klavier and Daryan were arguing. Their plans had failed, and Konstantin was going to be very upset. Corvin tried his phone, but there was no reception.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Nikita snuck up on him and smacked him upside the head. His first reaction was to grab her and throw her down. He caught himself from hitting her when he realized who she was.

"You know better than to sneak up on me like that, sister." He stated as he held his hand out. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was counting on your assassin reflexes to be rusty, since it seems you can't even carry out a simple plan!" Nikita said angrily and refused his hand as she got herself off the ground and brushed herself off.

"It was foolish to even plan anything at this concert. Klavier would've found out and had us arrested immediately."

"Not if you had gotten her out in time. Klavier would have had the worst day of his life, with his precious Ema missing and the murder of LeTouse. By the way, that was very sloppy work."

"What are you talking about?" Corvin crossed his arms as he regarded his sister carefully.

"With LeTouse...All that blood, and a .45 caliber? Really Corvin? I thought I knew you better than that!" Nikita swept her long black hair into a ponytail as she spoke.

"That...wasn't me...He was dead before I got to him..." Corvin said slowly as he turned. He saw Daryan talking animatedly with two other people he didn't recognize and Klavier. "I wonder...

"Then who the hell is making our night a living hell besides you?"

"Goddamned Daryan Crescend, that's who." Corvin saw Daryan take off and he followed him with his sister not far away, careful to keep themselves out of sight. So careful, in fact, that Nikita tripped over Ema, who was on her hands and knees, in the auditorium, scouring for clues.

"Eek," Nikita rolled gracefully into the shadows.

"Ema?" Corvin helped the young woman to her feet. "What are you doing?"

"I'm investigation, what the hell are you doing, and who was that?" She gestured to the shadows as she tried in vain to see something.

"Who was...who? I'm the only one here Ema."

She bit her lip. "I could've sworn I heard and saw someone..." She walked closer to the shadows but Corvin grabbed her.

"Don't...there's no one there." He said, a little too stern. She gave him a confused look, then looked down at her arm.

"Ouch, Rob...you're hurting me...let go." Corvin let go quickly as he apologized. Meanwhile, Nikita ran off to the dressing rooms to hide.

"See I told you, no one there." Corvin said smugly as Ema returned a couple minutes later.

"I guess." She conceded, rubbing her arm. "I-I've gotta get back." Then started walking to the siren's dressing room. Corvin watched her disappear around the corner, then turned and headed back toward the stage. What he saw there made him chuckle as he witnessed Daryan hoisting the giant LeTouse onto the stage

"Daryan!" He called and Daryan almost dropped the guitar in his hands.

"What the frick are you doing? You almost made drop my precious Geeter." Daryan's gray eyes flashed with anger.

"Geeter?" Corvin asked as he saw Nikita emerge from of the backstage door. She quickly hid herself when she noticed that Daryan was by his side.

"Yeah, that's my baby. I'm sacrificing her for money for a better guitar, get it, Corvin?" His face was inches away from Corvins as he poked his shoulder for emphasis. He turned and went back to arranging the guitar on LeTouse. Corvin was still for a second, trying to control the anger building up inside him. He should have taken care of Daryan when he had the chance. Now with this elaborate set-up, he had the feeling that Daryan was taking care of getting himself thrown in jail for a long time. He smirked at himself as he grabbed an unconscious Machi and set him on the stage.

"Er, thanks..." Daryan said as he arranged Machi. "Poor kid, doesn't stand a chance."

***********

As soon as everyone was released from the stadium, Nikita and Corvin rushed over to the Borscht Bowl where Olga told them their Uncle was conducting a "business meeting" of sorts, in the Hydeout. The siblings waited in the restaurant, as a nervous Olga went to hide in the kitchen.

"I bet that place hasn't been used for that in years." Corvin stated as he sat in front of the piano and plucked out a couple of notes.

"Argh, it's so frustrating how you can be so calm. Konstantin is going to chew our asses out, and you sit there and play the piano like nothings happened." Nikita was pacing and as the meeting adjourned, the men started emerging from the Hydeout. They were dressed in dark suits and very clean cut and broad shouldered Nikita glared at them as one of them gave her a smirk and another called her something very dirty in Russian. She started to go after him, when her uncle's voice boomed over the restaurant.

"Nikita!" She froze as Corvin stopped playing the piano and looked up. As soon as all the men but two were gone, Konstantin grabbed Nikita's arm and dragged her to sit on the piano bench next to Corvin.

"Why is it that I don't have Ema in my possession right now?" He said angrily, in Russian. "Why is it that I'm not calling one Miles Edgeworth over to the states to finish our plans?" His voice escalated as he suddenly slapped Nikita across the face. She yelped and Corvin stood up. Konstantin blocked his upper-cut and grabbed his throat. "You listen to me carefully boy. I want Ema in my possession in the next twenty-four hours, or I'll have both of your heads up on that wall for display. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir." Nikita squeaked out between sobs.

"Well, son?" He shook Corvin as he managed to voice something incoherent. Konstantin let go of Corvin as he fell to his knees, his hands rubbing his throat and coughing. Nikita started to comfort him, but Konstantin hit her so hard she fell off the bench.

Something inside Corvin snapped as he went for Konstanin with all of his anger as he got off two punches before being dragged off by the two men that had been standing by the door. After a minutes of struggling, Corvin gave up when Konstantin grabbed his face.

"Now listen to me very carefully," The uncles voice was smooth and Corvin went into a trance. "I love you like my own son, but you are getting harder and harder to control. You are just as stubborn as your father, but you remember what happened to him after he lost control. I would hate to see you get yourself caught in a situation like that." He let go of Corvins face and Nikita sniffed. Konstantin grabbed her roughly and stood her up. "Now, you will have Ema here in my possession no later than twenty-four hours." He paused as one of the gentlemen cleared his throat.

"What is it?"

"Sir, you might want to wait. She's in the middle of an investigation and I don't think that would bode well with your plans."

"Ah, yes, thank you Ian, clever boy you are." Konstantin patted the man on his shoulder, then turned back to Corvin. " I will give you until the end of the week to have her here. That trial won't last more than a couple of days. Do you understand me, Corvin?" He didn't move but Nikita nodded her head, and the older gentleman clenched his jaw. "Do you understand me Corvin? I need Ema here, at the end of the week." The boy finally shook his head. "Looks like these two need some work. Gentlemen, please, do your thing, I will be back later to check on them." Konstantin straightened his suit jacket and walked out of the club. The two men dragged Corvin and Nikita downstairs.

In the meantime, Olga overheard everything from the kitchen and as soon as everyone was gone from the main floor, she quietly tip-toed out to the restaurant and pulled out her phone.

"The plan is being put into action, you should receive a phone call soon."

"Good, thank you." The voice on the other line said. "How is Ema?"

"I don't know." Olga said. "She seemed fine when she was here a couple days ago."

"Was she with anybody?"

"Yes, with Corvin."

"Brave..."

"What?"

"Nothing, listen to me. I need you to contact Phoenix and I need you to set up a poker game, with someone, anyone, I don't care who. He needs to be in the vicinity when the plan goes into effect."

"I will do that, Mr. Edgeworth..." She paused. She heard a muffled scream come from the basement and she almost flew out of her skin. "Sir, I..."

"What is it, Olga?" Edgeworth asked when Olga stopped.

"I-I...don't think it's safe here anymore." Olga had started crying.

"Olga...what's going on..."

"S-Sir, I think they are being tortured."

"What!? Who?" Edgeworth panicked.

"The siblings, Konstantin was just here and he..." Olga froze as she heard someone coming up the stairs. Not wanting to risk being seen, she ducked and ran out the front door. The gentleman came upstairs just in time to see the front door closing. He growled and turned back downstairs.

"Olga!" Edgeworth was practically screaming into the phone. The woman caught her breath after running two blocks.

"Edgeworth, sir," She manged between puffs of air. "I'm afraid of him. He's gotten very ill-tempered and he's taken no mercy on the siblings."

"Olga, I..." Edgeworth paused. Knowing everything he did about their family history, he felt sorry for Corvin and Nikita. They didn't deserve any of what they were going through; being innocent pawns in the dirty game of revenge and illegal trade that Konstantin was involved in. "Olga, if things start to be too overwhelming for you, tell Phoenix everything that is going on. I didn't want to drag him in on all of this, considering he has his own problems to deal with, but he will understand."

Olga sniffed and thanked him as she hung up. Too scared to go back to the club, she decided to walk through People's Park to clear her mind.

Edgeworth's mind however was on one single person. The one person that was brave enough to survive murder and her sister's heartbreaking trial. He knew in the end that someone was going to die, and someone would be left with a broken heart.


	23. Chapter 23

I originally wasn't going to include this part, in fact, it was going to be a separate fan-fiction. However, I feel that it explains a lot about the family dynamic that Corvin was involved in.  
Another reason I wasn't going to include it, was the themes involved in this part. There are some very questionable actions in this. I DO NOT condone violence of any nature, but it has  
somehow leaked into my fan-fiction and I have made the decision to leave it in. In other words, proceed with caution.  
**There are notes at the end**

* * *

Corvin's head was pounding and his limbs were heavy. He was so disoriented he wasn't sure if he was laying on his back or his stomach. He wasn't even sure he was laying down. The last thing he remembered was...being threatened by...his uncle...his father...who? It was all a blur. Even breathing was a chore. He tried to roll his head, but it was stopped by something soft. Breathing in a familiar scent, he opened his eyes and was greeted by a cloudy image of a woman with pale skin and raven – hair...raven-hair...his sister? His sister! She appeared to be unconscious and hunched over him. He tried to lift his hand to touch her face, but his muscles wouldn't cooperate and hot white pain shot through them when he tried. Corvin groaned and rolled his head the opposite direction, and was face to face with a picture of a what appeared to be a happy family...

"_All happy families are alike; every unhappy family is unhappy in its own way."*******_

A scene played out in front of his eyes...

Three-year old Corvin ran into his mothers arms as the strange black car pulled up their drive. He had never seen such a fancy car before. All the windows were dark, so he couldn't see inside. He could feel his mother shaking as his older twin sisters, Nikita and Nadja clung to their mothers skirt.

"Mama," Corvin buried his head in his mothers neck. "What's happening?"

"Mama," The twins said in unison. Then Nadja asked, "Who is that, mama?"

"That person," Their mother paused and took a deep breath as the chauffeur got out of the car and opened the back passenger side door. "That person is your...fa-...uncle..." She stuttered as a very tall, raven-haired man emerged from the car. He was dressed very fashionably in a black pin-striped suit with a dark maroon tie and black dress shirt underneath. His silver and black sunglasses covered the steely blue eyes that were the trade-mark of the Rasputin_******_ family men.

"Lillith," The man's voice seemed to rumble as he spoke in perfect Russian. "It's very good to see you again."

"Da, as it is you, Konstantin." Lillith answered in just as perfect Russian. The man put his hand gently on the boys head and looked into a reflection of his own clear blue eyes.

"He is going to be a handsome man someday. I would expect nothing less from these genes." Lillith bit her lip as he knelt to take in the twins. "Ahh...they have their mothers beautiful clear green eyes, and their fathers raven-hair. Do you know how perfect you two young ladies are?" The twins giggled as their mother took a deep breath to stop herself from expressing her anger at his comment.

"I will make sure that your room is set up proper and ready for you." She started to turn toward the house, but was stopped by Konstantin's rough grip on her arm. The girls had run up onto the porch already and she looked at him wide-eyed. Corvin could feel her distress and whimpered as he tried to bury his head further into his mothers neck.

"Does Fyodor know?" His voice was soothing and for a moment both Corvin and Lillith were entranced. "Does little Corvin know the truth about his real father?"

Lillith broke her reverie immediately. She set a reluctant Corvin on the ground and he clutched onto his mothers skirt.

"You forget, your tricks do not work on me, Konstantin." She said in a low voice as she held her arm up and revealed a bronze engraved bracelet under her long-sleeved blouse. Konstantin also spied a bruise, fresh it seemed, maybe from that morning. The truth always hurt, and in this family, that was no exception. "I come from a family of seers that go back centuries further than your crazy ancestors."

"I see," The man pushed his glasses up his nose. "You've finally accepted your Gramarye heritage. Was it Fyodor that pushed you into that?"

Lillith flashed him a dark look as she put her arm down. "I will see that your room is ready."

**Two years later...**

When Corvin woke and found that his father had left without their morning hug, he was heartbroken. They had a morning ritual that he loved. Corvin always ran up to his father and Fyodor would lift and flip the boy over his shoulder and then ruffle his dark hair.

"Never forget who you are and that your mom and I love you." His fathers voice would rumble with happiness and the twins squeals would join in as they would run into the room, dressed in their uniforms for school. Fyodor would then flip the boy back over and take each of the porcelain faces in his hands and kiss their rosy cheeks. "Same with you girls! Now, lets get you to school."

However, since their uncle moved in, the morning rituals and hugs and kisses that their father would share with the children seemed to be coming less frequently.

Now, he stood with his ear at the closed door of his fathers office, listening to what he thought was his father screaming at his mother. As he listened closer, he realized it was his uncle's more refined Russian, and that terrified him more. The next sound he heard confused him. It was crying, but where was it coming from? He slowly made his way down the hall to where his sisters shared a room. He peered in and saw Nikita bending over Nadja, who was laying in the fetal position on the fluffy pink rug that was at the foot of their beds.

"What happened?" Corvin asked with an edge of panic in his voice as he entered the room.

"I'm n-not sure," Nikita said, her eyes were red from crying. "I-I remember uncle standing b-between our beds and he was staring at us, m-mumbling something about selling beautiful people...th-then he said something else and..." She trailed off and fell to her knees cradling Nadja in her tiny arms. It was the first time Corvin noticed that Nadja's eyes were open and staring out at nothing.

"The n-next thing I remember," Nikita continued between sobs. "I-I'm still on my bed, but N-Nadja was here, and uncle was...was putting on his jacket and l-leaving the room."

Corvin's five-year-old mind wasn't sure what to make of everything, but he was sure it wasn't good. He reached out and smoothed Nadja's hair and then dropped to his own knees as he hugged them both.

Suddenly, he was being dragged by his collar out of the girls room and he saw Nikita's terrified face.

"If I EVER catch you in the twin's room again," Corvin's heart was beating a hundred miles an hour as Konstantin yelled at him. Corvin was calling his sisters names, but his uncles voice carried over his crying. Konstantin suddenly let go of him and he dropped on his knees. "I will make sure you regret it the rest of your life." Konstantin walked briskly out of his room as the young boy started to sob. He heard the slamming of the front door and his father's voice.

Everything became a blur as Corvin suddenly found himself crouching under the sink. Then his mother's voice above everything else...

"It was Konstantin..."

**Present day...  
**

Corvin woke in a cold sweat, repeating his mothers words. He drew in a sharp breath as he was suddenly aware of the pain that had taken over his body. Corvin squeezed his eyes shut and moaned.

"Corvin..."

"Mother..." Corvin's eyes flew open and the green eyes of his … mother?...no Nikita, greeted him. He found that he was still in her lap and attempted to move his limbs. A shot of white hot pain struck him as he cried out.

"C-Corvin...I can't h-help you..." She said between sobs. "I can't move my arms..."

Corvin took a couple deep breaths to try to calm his nerves and his pain.

"I can't...either..." He said as he slowly opened his eyes.

"W-What happened t-to us?" Nikita had lifted her head. "Why a-are we in the Hydeout?"

"I don't know, I don't remember..."

"Corvin!" A frightened look fell over her beautiful features as she looked around at her surroundings. Konstantin had changed the layout of the Hydeout since the murder of Shadi, adding a small loveseat, which they were sitting on. However, what Nikita spotted was two chairs that had straps and chains on them...she looked down at her wrists and saw that she had marks on them. Corvin's did as well, and she relayed the scene to him. "Oh...C-Corvin, what the hell happened to us?"

Corvin didn't answer, as his mind had wondered to the past again...

**Past Tense...**

Corvin was nine when he walked in on Konstantin cleaning his guns. His father was at work and his mother had taken the girls shopping for their birthday. Konstantin had been so focused on his guns, he'd forgotten Corvin was still at the house. For the most part, he followed his brother's house rules, (one being, no guns in the house because of the children) as to not draw any unwanted attention to himself or his brothers family. He knew, however, that if he were to follow the family traditions, that the house rules had to be broken at some point. The perfect opportunity raised it's head on that faithful day.

The young raven haired boy stared in awe as his uncle showed him the ins and outs of a gun. When Corvin finally held it in his hand, the gleam in his eyes was unmistakable, and Konstantin knew that Corvin was going to be a natural assassin, just like he had, and like his father before him...

Over the next couple years, Konstantin took the young man under his wing, and taught him everything he knew about being an assassin. Corvin's father had no idea about this and Konstantin took every precaution to keep it that way. Until another fateful day when Corvin turned twelve...

** Present day...**

Nikita watched helplessly as her brother talked and whipped his head back and forth in his dream. The pain had diminished into a dull ache and Nikita had the feeling back in her arms, but her legs were still immobile. Sweat had started to form on his forehead, and Nikita wiped away the dyed red hair that had stuck there. She hated the fact that he had to dye his hair. She missed his long black hair; it reminded her of a sweeter, brilliant Corvin. Konstantin suddenly came bursting in the room with the two gentleman from before following close behind.

"Nikita," He said gently, almost mockingly as he walked up to her and cradled her chin in his hand. "My beautiful, sweet Nikita..." His grip tightened and she started to protest. He put a finger on her lips and said, "Listen to me closely..." She froze. Suddenly, her uncle was the most important person in the room right then. "I no longer need your services as an assassin. Even though you are one of the best female assassins, you will prove more profitable in another way." He leered at her as he turned her face to look at her profile. "You have your mother's beautiful youthful genes, too bad she's not alive to see how tantalizing her daughters turned out to be." He turned her head and bent to whisper in her ear, "You will be sold as a slave to a very rich man who has what I need, and I need guns, more than I need you." He straightened up and ran his thumb along her jawline. "Do you understand me Nikita?" She nodded listlessly.

**Past tense...**

Twelve-year-old Corvin was so dazed and confused when he received a text from Nikita, stating that he needed to get out of school and come home any way he could. He pulled his black sweatshirt closer to him as he walked faster to get to his house and out of the cold Russian air. Corvin walked into the kitchen and right into the middle of a screaming match.

"...that Corvin is your son, he lives in MY house and he will follow my rules." Fyodor was pointing his finger at Konstantin and yelling in broken Russian. Lillith gasped when Corvin walked into the room. His father opened and closed his mouth like a fish gasping for water, trying to find the right words. He threw a dark look at his brother.

"You will regret all of this Konstantin, I will make sure of that. Lillith, I..." Fyodor bit his lip then turned and walked out of the room, not even looking at Corvin.

Lillith tried to hold back her sobs, to no avail as Corvin looked at her then to his uncle, then back again.

"Wh-What's going on?" Corvin asked in fluent Russian.

The woman started to run out of the room, but Konstantin caught her in an iron grip. She cried out in pain as she fell to her knees.

"Mama!" Corvin ran over and tried to pry his hands off of her, but was met with a grip on his face. He tried to fight, but gave up as soon as Konstantin started to speak.

"You should learn the truth and since my brother and your mother are too coward to tell you, I will tell you myself. I am your father Corvin, not Fyodor." Lillith cried out again and tried to reach out to Corvin. Konstantin let go of Corvin and grabbed the bronze bracelet around her wrist and proceeded to yank it off. The young boy was too shocked to react and as soon as the bracelet was removed, it was tossed into the corner of the kitchen where it broke into a thousand tiny little pieces. Lillith crumbled to her knees in a sobbing mess. "I sent you to live with this family until I could settle my own affairs after my wife died. I was hoping that my brother would be smart and tell you the truth. But I used that to my advantage. Now I see the fear and the anger in your eyes, boy, and I know you will make an excellent assassin. I have taught you well, but there is more to learn."

"No, please...he's just a little boy..." Lillith cried out.

"Now, you will listen to me carefully, Lillith." The woman suddenly looked up at the tall man as if he was the most important person in the world. Corvin swallowed hard as he slowly started to back away. "You will no longer interfere in my affairs. I no longer have a need for you." Corvin's breath caught in his throat as everything suddenly went in slow motion. The glint of the gun as Konstantin pulled from behind his back, the cocking of the gun, his mother crying, and red...

Then Konstantin said the most important words Corvin ever heard, "Corvin, listen to me carefully..."

Time suddenly meant nothing to Corvin. His mother was cradled in his arms. His tears blurred his vision, his throat hurt from crying for so long. He never felt so much pain, never felt so alone. He loved his mother with all of his being, and now she was dead. All because of that monster...

**"Good, and as soon as I have Ema in my possession, she will turn a high profit as well. I knew my boy Corvin had good taste in women." Konstantin called for Olga as he observed the troubled look on Corvin's face. **

The gun was in his messenger bag. It was a gun that Konstantin gave him.

He carefully laid his mother down.

The gun was light in his grip as he followed the cries of his sisters down the hall.

** "It looks like this round of serum and electro-shock, is taking it's toll on my handsome assassin**."

Konstatin had them each tied to separate chairs and there was video equipment and other technical equipment everywhere. Fyodor was yelling at his brother and gesturing wildly with a gun in his hand. Corvin had his own gun pointed at them waiting...

"**He will soon learn the truth about his past in his dreams**."

"How dare you?" Fyoder suddenly trained his gun on Konstantin. "How dare you use my daughters as your toys. They are people, not things to be sold. You are an evil man, and I cannot claim you as my brother anymore. You have become as crazy as Grigori** himself."

"You are a coward, Fyodor! This is our life! This is what we do!"

** "Where the hell is Olga?" The large Russian snapped his fingers at one of his assistants and they started to exit the room to look for her...**

Corvin cocked his gun as everyone turned to look at him. The twins whimpered. Fyodor had a terrified look in his eyes.

"My...Corvin...what the hell do you think you are doing?"

Konstantin pulled his gun out and shot Fyodor in the head.

**Present day...**

Corvin suddenly flew out of Nikita's lap, ignoring the pain, and focused on the rage and anger from the dreams that he was forced to have.

"You!! You killed my father!" He yelled as he lunged at his uncle with the fury of a wolf. Konstantin's assistant's reached their boss before any major damage was done. They both held a barely manageable Corvin, who was thrashing about.

"Nice of you to join us, my son."

* * *

_Okay, to clear things up a little, towards the end, the sentences in bold are present day Konstantin. This whole scene was meant to represent Corvin drifting in and out of a drugged haze. Everything that was happening in the present was being incorproated into his dreams. Konstantin is involved in human and weapons trafficking and everything came to a head the day that Corvin's "parents" were is the actual events of that day. The vision that Corvin had in an earlier chapet are what Konstatin brainwashed him to have. Miles Edgeworth and the Gavin's involvement will become clear in a future chapter. I apologize if it's all kinds of confusing, I originally had no intention for the plot to get so involved. If you have any questions or are completely confused please contact me and I will be happy to clear anything up! I promise, more Klema and more Phoenix in future chapters!_

******* This is the first line of the novel Anna Karinina.  
****** **.org/wiki/Rasputin** in case you didn't notice...I love Russian History...Konstantin and Fyodor are VERY distantly related to this guy...just to show how muddled in the head Konstantin really is!!  
**Lillith=** Derived from Assyrian lilitu meaning "of the night". This was the name of a demon in ancient Assyrian myths. In Jewish tradition she was Adam's first wife, sent out of Eden and replaced by Eve because she would not submit to him. The offspring of Adam and Lilith were the evil spirits of the world.  
Corvin isn't an evil spirit, he was just born at the wrong time into the wrong family!


	24. Chapter 24 Let The Games Begin

**July 11th, 2026  
****Los Angeles, USA  
Morning of the kidnapping...**

The trial of State vs. Machi and the Gavinners concert had taken its toll on Ema. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically. This morning, she was waiting for Klavier to get back from the penitentiary and visiting Daryan and Kristoph. She was just as shocked, if not more, than everyone else about the outcome of the trial. She liked Daryan, and he could be a hot head, but the rest of the band was the same. 'Speaking of the rest of the band,' Ema thought to herself as she rested her head in her hands, 'I wonder what's going to happen...'

"Ema," Corvin said softly, twenty minutes later, trying not to startle her, to no avail. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

She sucked in a sharp breath and blinked up at Corvin. "Oh... I... hi Rob! Uhh... I didn't mean to drift off."

"Heh, you've got some..." Corvin reached out and softly wiped one corner of her mouth.

"Oh, good grief!" She blushed slightly as she rummaged through her bag for her little mirror. As soon as she passed her own inspection, she realized that Corvin was staring at her.

"Did I miss something?" She asked.

"Uh, oh, no!" He nervously shuffled his feet and picked up a pen from her desk. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. I'm just worn out from the concert and Klavier making me errand boy for the Gavinners, since his lead bassist decided to waste his career in jail." He started to flip the pen between his fingers, but stopped immediately when he saw the look on Ema's face. Like she had seen a ghost.

"Ema, are you alright?" He waved a hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, I should get back to work." She said distractedly as she shuffled the paperwork around on her desk. Corvin rested his hand on hers. A spark ran up her arm and through her body... no one had been able to do that since...Corvin. She swallowed hard.

"You need a break, you look as exhausted as I feel." Her tired blue eyes met Rob's dark brown almost black eyes and for a second, nothing in the world seemed to matter but the two of them. She shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Yes, you're right, this paperwork is giving me a headache," She took a deep breath, and realized that his hand was still on hers. Ema opened her mouth to say something, but was rendered temporarily speechless.

"Good, it's almost lunchtime," He said suddenly.

"Ja, and you are interrupting Fraulein Detectiv and her paper work," Klavier seemed to appear out of nowhere, as he clapped a hand on Corvin's shoulder and winked at Ema. Corvin's jaw twitched in anger, and a dark look came over his face. "So I suggest you go have lunch and leave the good Detectiv alone!"

Ema threw Klavier an angry look.

"Ugh, Klavier, I'm not in the mood. I need a break." She stood up and grabbed her bag then linked her arm through Corvin's. "Let's go before the glimmerous fop gives us more crap to do."

"Ema," Klavier called as he snapped his fingers to some in visible beat.

"What!?" She turned and stared daggers at the prosecutor.

"Be careful." Ema gave him a concerned look when she saw the sadness in his eyes. She stumbled out of the cubicle farm as Corvin dragged her out of the door.

"What was that all about?" Corvin asked after they had sat down for lunch.

"I don't know," Ema sighed heavily. "I'm tired of his subtleties. I just ignored it." She rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "Have you heard any rumors amongst the band about what they're gonna do?"

"Nope," The other cracked his knuckles nervously. "Just that they hate that Daryan pulled the crap that he did."

Ema laid a careful eye on Corvin, trying to gauge his reaction to this conversation. "And you...how do you feel about Daryan?"

"I think he's an arrogant ass for trying to pull what he did. Only thinking of himself." He nervously drummed the table. "Pppfftt...if he needed the money so bad, he could've borrowed it."

"I didn't realize you two knew each other that well."

"We don't," He shrugged. "But he's a cool guy, plus the band seemed pretty tight knit, I think the other band mates would've loaned him the money." He paused and took a drink of his water. "So, what are you doing this evening?"

"Oh wow," She said surprised at the sudden change of subject, as she twirled her straw in her iced tea. "Well, I've got to finish up all the paperwork and file the evidence from the last case...Oh, I also have a small project I'm working on for my friend Phoenix."

"No, I meant after you're done working," He paused. "Do you ever stop working?"

"I, well,"Ema chuckled, then stopped and thought about it. She had been working a lot lately.

The waitress brought their lunch and their conversation was temporarily forgotten.

"You should call me if you don't burn yourself out on work tonight." Corvin suggested as they were walking out of the tiny cafe. He hadn't meant to but he had stepped close enough to Ema that he could smell her shampoo, or her perfume, or whatever it was that she wore that made her smell absolutely divine to him. He paused quickly to orientate himself. The electro-shock that he had been through the last couple days had brought back parts of the old Corvin, before the fall, and everything about Ema was driving him insane with lust.

"Yeah, I wish I could just say screw it and leave it all for tomorrow, but with all of these new laws, I have to have that evidence and that paperwork filed before tonight at midnight, and I'm not even halfway through...are you okay?" Ema had turned to face him and found him with what looked like a pain filled expression on his face. He suddenly took a deep breath.

"I'm fine," He rubbed his temples. "Just a migraine coming on."

"Heh, looks like I'm not the only one that Klavier's overworking!" She touched his arm and he suddenly stepped back.

"I-I should go," He started to take off, then turned and called, "Call me, I'll be better by tonight, we'll have a good time, I promise!"

"Umm...Okay! Bye!" She shook her head as she waved at him.

**July 11****th****, 2026  
10:19 pm  
Outside the courthouse...**

"She never called..." Corvin was pacing in the rain looking at his phone. "Why hasn't she called."

He finally made the decision five minutes later to walk inside the building to find her. He went up to the cubicle farm that housed her desk. It was completely dark, save for the light in Klavier's office casting crazy shadows over the room. He paused at her desk and peeked over his shoulder to make sure Klavier wasn't watching him. Corvin noticed that the mysterious letter that he had dropped off a week ago had been halfway opened and one corner of a card of some sort peeked out. He slowly took it out and discovered that it was a Rook card.

Something inside him snapped when he saw the Raven staring out at him, and he knew he had to protect Ema, at all costs. His plan had to be revised. Instead of taking Ema to the Hydeout, he would take her someplace safe, that no one would even think of looking for them, not even Konstantin.

The click of Klavier's door opening brought Corvin out of his reverie and he quickly ducked under Ema's desk. He could hear the jangle of keys as he carefully slipped around the desk, and, while still crouching, made his way quietly to the door that led to the 'in case of fire' stairs. He peeked over the desks and saw that Klavier was on his phone and not paying any attention to his surroundings. As quietly as he could manage, Corvin cautiously opened the door and somersaulted through to the stairs. Not having any idea where they were going to lead him, he took the stairs down two, sometimes three at a time. He paused when he arrived at what he hoped was the parking level and peered through the window in the door. Too dark. Opening this door proved a little more nosier; however, what he heard on the other side, made him smile. Ema's ring tone. He followed it and the light that was coming from a room five doors down on the left. Peeking into the room, he found Ema in a very deep sleep. He called her name softly, and when she didn't stir, he walked up to her and softly pushed her hair from her peaceful face. He couldn't count the time he had watched her fall asleep in his arms in Paris. Now, seeing her like this, was almost bliss to him.

"Ema...Ema..."

The young woman jerked awake at the sound of the man's voice whispering her name.

Corvin jumped into the shadows.

Ema blinked and tried to orient herself as she gazed over her surroundings. Something cold on her arm grabbed her attention. She squinted as she inspected the left sleeve of her white lab coat. Groaning, she realized she had slumbered so hard that she drooled. As she wiped the side of her mouth with her fingertips, it dawned on her that she had dozed off at work; something she had never done before. As Ema tried to loosen the kinks in her neck, she spied the time on the clock on the far wall of the lab: 10:54 She blew out a sharp breath and panicked. The time of her last entry was 9:41. She lost so much time already on this case, mulling over every detail trying to find something she missed. 'That's what caused me to fall asleep in the first place.' Ema thought to herself. Her phone suddenly vibrated in the pocket of her capri pants and she stretched to dig it out.

Corvin watched as she cursed her phone and threw it down on the table. He stood. Her phone went off again and she cursed once more.

"Ema..." He called when a movement caught his eye. Klavier was standing at the doorway and Corvin quickly ducked back into the shadows. Corvin silently cursed as he watched them exchange an awkward kiss and watched Ema as she stuck her tongue out at a retreating Gavin. Corvin contemplated how he was going to get out, and found his perfect opportunity when Ema sat back down on the tall chair she had fallen asleep in and gathered her papers. He silently slipped out of the lab, and went up to the street level to wait for her.

Thirty painstakingly long minutes later, Corvin watched from his perch on the second level of the parking garage as Ema exited the building. He watched her as she cursed the rain and ran across the street into the garage. He couldn't remember her being so negative before, but this was a completely different Ema than the one he had known before the fall. This Ema was cynical and short-tempered. The Ema he fell in love with was sweet and optimistic...

Corvin's reverie was broken by the rumble of Klavier's hog coming down to the first level of the parking garage. He hated the fact that Ema could be falling for this blond German pushover of a prosecuting rock-star. His uncle, Karsten Gavin was the one that pushed him into the prosecuting attorney gig. Klavier was lucky to be alive at all. Killing Karsten was the biggest relief, at the time. Karsten Gavin was the prosecuting attorney that had put Corvin behind bars when he was twelve for the murder of his father. Konstantin had seen to it that Corvin spent a dutiful amount of time in jail, not wanting to flaunt his families money or power. Konstantin also saw to it that the attorney who had originally sought to put him behind bars for the murder of his brother, was assassinated, and by Corvin's hand.

The raven-haired man shook his head to get himself orientated and watched as Ema hopped onto the back of Klavier's flashy motorcycle and drove off. He hopped off his perch and called Nikita to come pick him up.

"Do you remember the plan, Corvin?" She asked him in her sickeningly perfect Russian after he got into her car thirty minutes later.

"Of course," He played along. He was glad he wasn't as weak minded as his sister. He wasn't sure where he got the willpower all of a sudden to resist the current efforts of Nikita and Konstantin to brainwash him, but he was glad for it. "I am to wait at People's Park for one Phoenix Wright to walk through on his way home and have him witness one murder, committed by one person, namely me." His tone took on a sarcastic note, but Nikita didn't notice. "When he calls the police, he'll also call Ema, who he won't get a hold of, and then he'll try Klavier, who by a stroke of ingenious luck is with Ema."

"Very good!" Corvin swore he could see her eyes sparkle. He just wanted to grab her and shake her out of the 'spell' she was under. He loved Nikita, even though she was only a half-sister, he loved her just as much as if she was whole. He bit his frustrations back. Until he had his hands on Ema and she was safe, any deviation from the plan, Konstantin would have both of them killed in a blink of an eye.

"I'm going to drop you off at the park now." Nikita said as she pulled over. "Konstantin wants to get this rolling as soon as possible so he's closing the Club early. Phoenix should be walking through within the hour." She paused and looked at Corvin with her clear green eyes. She put a hand on his face. His mother flashed before his eyes. "I love you Corvin, please be careful." He stared at her incredulously, as her gaze began to waiver and her brow furrowed, but only for a fleeting moment. Corvin could have had her. He licked his lips and nodded.

"Yes, Nikita, I love you too, and you be careful as well."

He sat on a park bench and lit a clove.

He waited for the blue cap to appear.

As he waited his mind began to wander to the past, wandered to the good times he had with the Gavinners. To the happy and intimate times with Ema. To the times with his mother that were stolen from him...

His rage consumed him, and when he saw Phoenix enter the other end of the park, he snapped. He pulled out his gun and started firing on anybody that was close and in range. Tears burning his eyes and the gunshots ringing in his ears, he ran off laughing out loud at what he had just done.

**********

"Corvinus Pavlova-Rasputin-Konstantinov!" Corvin cringed at Nikita using his patrimonial formal name. "Where the hell are you? I thought the plan was crystal clear to you? Konstantin is furious, and we are lucky to have our heads!"

He had had his phone held at arms length and her voice carried clearly. He was sitting in a car he had broken into and observing the crowd that had gathered at People's Park. Ema was sleeping restlessly in the passengers seat. It was a breeze getting her out of her apartment, but it was hell waiting for Klavier to get out.

"There's been a change of plans Nikita, and if you work with me, we can have everything and freedom. I will not let our uncle enslave us, or Ema." He responded fervently.

"Corvinus," Nikita said through clenched teeth. She was sitting in her own car on the other end of the park watching as Klavier made his way to the crime scene. "This path of human life that you have torn through the park better serve a greater purpose than to piss me off. I have to do damage control now and dig deep into my forensics classes and lie to these people about being a detective!" Nikita grabbed the investigators I.D. she had forged and got out of her car.

"Well, good luck with that my dear Nikita," Corvin's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Oh, and have fun with Mr. Glimmerous Fop. His ego is bigger than uncles, and that's saying a lot."

"Wait, how do you know..." She said as she looked around the park for him.

"Nikita, I have been watching you ever since we came to America. Almost as closely as Konstantin watches you." He lied, and flashes of what he had seen on the video tapes that his uncle had made of the twins went before his eyes, like a sinister slideshow. His pent up frustrations and anger were about to boil over as he took a deep breath to control his emotions. "I have to call our dear prosecutor now and let him know his pretty princess has been kidnapped. Have to follow the plan you know." He smirked as he hung up.

Ema groaned then blinked to try to open her eyes. The familiar voice had woke her and as she squinted her eyes, it seemed she was looking out of a vehicle onto a park. Red and Blue lights blurred her vision as she tried to focus on a crowd of people at the far end of the park.

'Wait, this isn't right, I'm supposed to be in my bed, at my apartment...' Her head felt like it was stuffed with a bowling ball as she tried to turn it to face the drivers side of the car. All she could make out was the outline of the man.

"Who...wha...what ish goin on?" Her mouth wouldn't cooperate as she tried to form the sentence. She thought she saw the man turn his head toward her.

"I-I c-can't see." She managed to say.

"Oh, Ema," He touched her cheek, and she felt a familiar shiver that she had become so familiar with every time Corvin touched her.

"C-Corvin?" She squeaked out weakly.

"I've been away from you for so long, I had to become someone I hated, just to get close to you," He ran his thumb along her jawline and all she could get out was a whine as he clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Now, you must be very quiet, love, we must call Klavier and let him know that his princess has been kidnapped." He said as he punched a number into her phone.

"Hello, Klavier! How's that murder scene treating you?" He smirked at her.

"Who is this? Where is Ema?"

"Oh Ema's fine...for now. Oh and you know me very well...I've been to several of your concerts and you and Ema have run into me several times at your office. But I now have Ema locked away safe from harm." Corvin pressed his hand harder onto her mouth. The drugs he had given her were starting to wear off, as she started to put up a small fight.

"Wha-...Who the hell is this? What kind of psycho are you?" Corvin could just barely see Klavier pacing from his vantage point.

"Klavier, you should be thanking me for keeping our precious Ema safe from a serial killer, although, at this point, the serial killer is the least of your worries, as you will soon find out."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Ah, yes that's the fiery Klavier that I remember! Listen to me very carefully, Gavin and nobody else will get hurt." Corvin cleared his throat.

"I'm listening." He watched as Klavier stopped pacing. Ema moaned loudly and her head fell forward.

"Our pretty little Ema, has been targeted to be kidnapped and sold for trade for an underground human trafficking and sex trade. Now, I have her safe, and we can keep it that way, if you promise to cooperate. Oh and there will be a prosecutor landing here in L.A. In a few hours. You will meet him at the airport, no exceptions."

"How will I know..." Klavier started to say.

"I will call you in an hour with instructions. Make sure you are alone and away from your...friends. I have someone watching every move you make, so don't do anything funny, like try to find me because you won't be able..."

"Let me speak with Ema." Klavier interjected.

"You don't want to do that. It'll make everything that much worse when you realize you can't ever see her again!"

"Let me speak with Ema!" Klavier's voice was dripping with anger as he clenched his jaw. Corvin paused and looked over at Ema. He poked at her shoulder and her head shot up.

"Klavier wants to speak to you." He held the phone at her ear.

"Who....where am I?" She said groggily.

"Ema, listen to me carefully. What do you see around you?" Klavier was slightly relived to hear her voice.

"Mmghnnn...Klavier...where am...I...I can't see..." The phone was jerked suddenly from her ear.

"What...what have you done to her, you sick..."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...yelling is so unbecoming of you, Klavier, you'll ruin your singing voice! Although I hear you won't be using it for a while." Corvin chuckled as he thought he heard Klavier squirming. "I will call in an hour. For Ema's sake, don't be on your phone." With that Corvin ended the conversation. He looked over at Ema who was wavering in and out of conscientiousness and touched his hand to her face. She gasped and mumbled something then passed out again.

"Now the real games begin."


	25. Chapter 25

To be perfectly honest, I never thought I would finish this fanfiction. Yes, this is the end. It was fun to write, however, and I thank everyone for reading and to the ones who have reviewed, you are most appreciated! I have some good news, I have an epilogue that I wrote, because I'm not good at endings, plus I couldn't leave it on the note that it is. In order for said epilogue to see light of day, however, I need your opinions, comments, and critisms. What you loved, what you hated, waht you were just plain neutral about! PLEASE!? In order to grow we must know how to improve, am I correct?

Enjoy!

* * *

_'Lovers and thinkers, into the earth with you.  
Be one with the dull, the indiscriminate dust.  
A fragment of what you felt, of what you knew,  
A formula, a phrase remains, - but the best is lost.'_

**Dirge Without Music v.2**  
_by_  
Edna St. Vincent Millay

* * *

"I'm sorry for your friend. Did you get any hints from the tone of his voice or any background noise that would give him away?" Nikita tried her best to act concerned for Klavier. However, it was her brothers whereabouts that she was concerned about now. Klavier shook his head dazed. He tried to get the GPS app on his phone to track Ema's phone, but there was no signal from her phone to be received.

"Mr. Gavin?" Apollo's voice broke his reverie as everyone turned to look at the young lawyer. He was kneeling over the closest victim. "There's something on this body that...well, looks like it doesn't quite belong there."

Klavier squinted his eyes and started walking towards Apollo as he put his phone in his pocket. He froze when he saw the Raven staring at him from the Rook card that was sitting over the victims heart.

"What the hell is-" Klavier was cut off by a gun to his temple. He watched as Apollo, wide-eyed started to react, but was stopped by one of the CSI's that was 'examining' the closest body.

"Now, Klavier," Nikita's menacing voice came from behind the gun as she circled around him to face him. His hands were suddenly and forcefully held behind his back by an unseen person. "You will listen to me carefully. I think you understand that this is not your typical serial killing. I also think you understand the meaning behind that card, and you will do exactly as I say, or Ema's future will not be a happy one."

"What is the meaning of this?" Klavier heard Phoenix's voice behind him and then heard the cocking of a gun. Klavier clenched his jaw as he held Nikita's gaze. She had beautiful Jade green eyes that were familiar. Where had he seen those eyes before...

"Now that we have this crime scene secure, we will wait for the phone call from my brother..." A realization hit Klavier, hard, as the events of the last 8 years washed over him. It was Corvin he had just talked to on the phone, and he had Ema...but why? He was suddenly hit upside the head by Nikita's gun, just hard enough to bring him out of his reverie.

"Wake up, rock-star. Did you just realize what the hell happened? Did you just realize that you've been played your whole life by a talented musician, one that killed your uncle and befriended you? Life just took on a whole new meaning didn't it asshole?" Nikita's voice was full of venom. Klavier's mouth went dry as her words hit him like a speeding car. Phoenix was struggling against his captor and Nikita walked over to him and shoved the gun between his eyes. He stopped immediately.

"And you," A sick grin came over her pretty face. "Oh so clueless as to what was happening at the Borscht Bowl." She ran the gun along his jaw as he turned his face away. "Did you realize that the very place you were playing your precious game of cards with your precious Trucy, dirty deeds were afoot..."

"What...Trucy...Oh my god, if you so much as lay a hand on her..." Phoenix started struggling again, as his captor tightened his grip and started to twist his arm. The dark-haired man cried out in pain as Nikita signaled him to stop. She got very close to him and said, "Trucy is just fine. It's amazing how trustworthy that little girl is." Phoenix squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw. She stepped back from the man and the twisted grin returned to her face. "I find it amazing that you, of all people, would trust Olga after all this time. She's been a good little player, and she will prove to be a good little assassin after we get through training her." Nikita turned back to Klavier. "Hell, maybe Ema could be a good assassin as well." Klavier stiffened as she pressed her body against him. "No, a cute girl like her will make more money on the market..."

"I think you forgot to mention how your precious Uncle Konstantin tried to sell you and your sister on the underground market." Everyone turned around at the voice. Miles Edgeworth was standing next to one of Nikita's cronies, a gun held to his head. Lana was standing a few feet away, her gun aimed at Nikita. They were suddenly surrounded by a troupe of Police officers.

"Miles...but how?" Nikita's expression of surprise mirrored everyone's as she spoke. Miles suddenly knocked the cronie on the side of the head with his gun and he crumbled like a rag doll to the ground. Slowly, he walked up to Nikita, and as he circled her, raised his gun to her eye-level.

"Maybe it was you that shouldn't have put their trust in Olga." Miles stopped when he was at her temple, and cocked his gun. She gasped. "Where is Ema?"

"I-I don't know..." She stuttered in Russian and shrugged.

"I'm going to ask again, Nikita!" Miles raised his voice and took a step closer so his gun was now pressing into her temple. She flinched. "Where is Ema?"

"I...I don't...kn-know...." She managed to squeak out when a beeping sound came from Klavier's pocket. Miles was so wound up that he pointed the gun at him.

"Whoa, Miles...easy..." He said as he dug in his pocket for his phone. Miles pointed his gun back at Nikita as Klavier held up his phone, "I know where Ema is located."

The cold night air pricked at Ema's skin as Corvin carried her from the car into Sunshine Stadium and she shivered. She tried to move her limbs, but they were so heavy, and she was so tired. She couldn't see anything with the blindfold over her eyes, which caused her to panic as she squirmed in his arms.

"E-Ema, it's okay," He struggled with her squirming, however she stopped as soon as she heard his voice. That accent...

"C-Corvin..." She said, her voice raspy and her throat burned. "Corvin...is, is it r-really you?" Her breathing elevated and she tried to move her head to no avail. She was suddenly laid down on something hard as Corvin took off his jacket and laid it under her head. "C-Corvin, I can't m-move...I-I can't s-see...I'm scared..."

Corvin ran his hand softly and slowly along her face to get the hair out of it and to sooth her. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and hold her forever. But, his plan wasn't complete. He decided to take off the blindfold.

Ema blinked, trying to focus on the man that she thought fell to his death. Instead who she saw in front of her was a blurry version of Rob.

"You...you're not C-Corvin...why do you s-sound like Corvin?" She tried to focus more when it hit her and she gasped. Those eyes....the unmistakeable shade of clear blue, the eyes that Ema used to get lost in. The eyes that held so much pain...the eyes that would lead to certain destruction...

"Ema, it is me, Corvin." He reached out and caressed her cheek. "I brought you here to keep you safe." His hand fell to her shoulder, then slowly over her heart.

"I...You...died...fell at the concert..." She blinked some more and again attempted to move her arms. Her right arm moved just enough for her to rub her eyes.

"I only died in spirit Ema," Corvin's hand felt heavy, but warm on her chest as he moved it over her breast, then slowly down to her waist. She gasped as he pulled her close and she felt his hot breath on her cheek. "I'm here now, and I can be here forever for you...if you want me..." His lips brushed her cheek and ghosted by her lips.

"I-I...you...were gone...s-so cold...lying on th-that hospital b-bed..." She was trembling as he nibbled her ear.

"But I'm warm now," He whispered in her ear, his Russian accent came back full force. Ema drew in a deep breath and froze as he said his next words. "Ema, I'm here to keep you safe..."

"Safe? Safe from...what? Who?" Ema grunted as she tried to lift herself up on her arms and sit up. She was shaky, but she was almost there when Corvin suddenly flicked his wrist and a card appeared in his hand. Her eyes focused just enough to see a Raven staring out at her. As panic surged through her brain, Ema's thought process became scrambled.

"Ema, listen to me carefully." He said smoothly. She gasped and stilled. Her vision suddenly became clear, and the only thing that mattered in the world was Corvin. He hesitated. He didn't want to brainwash Ema, but it would be the only way he would be able to get through to her.

"Ema, I need you to be very cooperative and do everything that I say in the next few hours. There are people after you and you won't be able to get away without my help. My uncle, Konstantin, will be coming to find you, as well as Klavier Gavin..."

"Klavier..." Ema breathed. She broke his gaze as she continued to speak. "He helped m-me tonight... he g-gave me a r-ride home..."

"No, Ema, listen to me!" He said loud enough for his voice to echo throughout the stadium. She looked up at him with a start. "Klavier is only interested in himself. He has no interest in you," He cupped her face in his hand. "Otherwise he wouldn't have left you alone tonight."

Ema's bottom lip started to tremble as she started to say something..."I-I loved you...C-Corvin..." Then she fainted.

"Damn," He swore under his breath. Suddenly a loud noise off to the left of the stage caught his attention as he quickly scooped Ema up in his arms and ran stage right.

Klavier drew in a sharp breath as the door slammed shut faster than either he or Phoenix could stop it. They looked at each other briefly as Klavier reached around and drew the gun from the waistband of his pants. Not the most comfortable place, but it worked in a pinch. Phoenix drew a gun from his own waistband and they nodded at each other. They made their way to the stage through the stadium seats. Klavier was the first one to spot Corvin's balled up jacket and he laid his hand on it when he approached it.

"Still warm," He stated in a barely audible whisper and gestured with his head. "You go left, I'll go right." Phoenix nodded and quietly took off.

Klavier watched him disappear into the right wings as he thought about how Edgeworth intimidated Nikita into telling him where her uncle was. He remembered the terror in Lana's eyes for her sister, yet how calm she was on the exterior.

He started when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out enough to see that it was Ema's phone. He was going to take a chance and not answer it. He wondered if Corvin knew about Edgeworths whereabouts as he flattened himself along the wall leading to the dressing rooms. For a split second he thought about going back to the stage and taking the passage above the vents. However, he knew he wouldn't be quiet enough.

When Klavier made it to the first dressing room, he pressed his ear to the door. Silence greeted him as he let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He licked his lips and tightened his grip on his gun. The next dressing room was the one that was usually reserved for the Gavinners when they held their concerts there. He put a shaky hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath to steady himself.

He held the gun in front of him as soon as he opened the door. Corvin had been sitting on the couch that was in the room, until Klavier entered the room and he flew off the couch, his own gun pointed at the prosecutor. Klavier had to take a double take at him to make sure it was Corvin. The eyes...

"Klavier, nice to see you again," Corvin said, as every nerve in his body vibrated, but he managed to stay perfectly still.

"Corvin..." Was all Klavier could manage to say.

"I'm surprised to see you so soon, however you are a smart man, I'm sure with Nikita's help, you've figured everything out." He paused and looked back at Ema, who had moaned. "I hope you've realized that your uncle was in the right place at the wrong time, an opportunity I couldn't pass up you might say."

"But you aren't the one who pulled the trigger on your father..." Miles had briefly told everyone Corvin's family history and the truth behind everything, after taking Nikita into custody.

"Heh, minor details..."

"Minor de- Corvin, your whole life could've been different because of that one detail, you let your uncle brainwash you because it was easy, because it took the pain of losing your mother and fath-"

"Shut up!" Corvin yelled. Klavier had slowly encroached on him, backing him up to the couch next to Ema. "How can you know how I feel?! How do you know what its like to live with the pain of losing your parents?! Tell me Klavier?!!"

Klavier watched as Corvin's shell was slowly cracking. He was shaking and one single tear managed to escape his eyes. The blond spoke as calmly as he could, keeping his gun trained on Corvin, unsure of his motives. "Because I've been there Corvin. I've felt that same pain, the pain of watching your parents die right in front of you. The pain of having your family taken away from you. The pain of watching your friends make mistakes and you can't do a damn thing about it. Corvin you broke Ema's heart in France, I don't think there's any hope of mending it now." Klavier tried to reach out and grab the gun from Corvins hand, but he jerked away and Klavier took several steps back.

"I really don't think you wanna do that." Keeping his gun on the prosecutor, he reached over and pulled Ema into a sitting position.

"Corvin, lets talk through this, you don't have to be under your uncle's thumb anymore..." Klavier took a couple steps forward.

Corvin suddenly pointed the gun at Ema's head as she made a strangled noise.

"Don't come any closer. If she can't be mine, then she won't belong to anybody."

"No Corvin you-" The raven-haired man suddenly threw Ema's blindfold off as her hands flew up to her face. Corvin shoved the gun into her temple and cocked it. A gasp escaped her scratchy throat.

"Don't...come any...closer..." Corvins voice was tense and almost, strangled. Ema tried to look up at him, but found that he had a good chunk of her hair in his hand and her movement was restricted.

"Please Corvin, you don't have to..."Klavier had taken a couple more steps forward when Corvin exploded.

"STOP!!" He shook poor Ema's head as his voice cracked. "Don't make me kill her!!"

"C-Corvin..." Ema managed to squeak out.

"Ema its going to be alri-"

A gun went off.

Klavier's blood froze as everything went into slow motion. Corvin's body fell like a leaf in the wind to the ground.

Everything was silent.

Ema's sobs sounded far away and all Klavier could focus on was Corvin's body lying very still on the ground.

"Klavier!!" Ema's arms were suddenly around Klavier's neck as everything was suddenly thrown into fast forward.

"Oh god, Ema!" Klavier exhaled as he held onto the girl tightly. They stayed that way for what seemed eternity when another gunshot was heard in the distance. Klavier pulled away first.

"Phoenix...oh god..." The blond grabbed Ema's wrist and ran out of the dressing room.

"What about Phoenix?" Ema's voice was scratchy and her throat felt like sandpaper.

"He's in the left wing...I didn't think anybody was here..." Klavier said breathlessly as they crossed the stage.

"What is going on?" Ema had a barrage of questions, however that was the only one that formed coherently in her mind.

"Stop!" A voice called from the seats. Klavier did just that as Ema ran into his back throwing him off balance for a second. He squinted out and thought he saw a dark figure with silver hair.

"Miles!" Ema tried to yell, but it came out as a strangled cry.

A loud noise from the left wing caught their attention as they all ran in that direction.

Miles was there first and burst in on a stand-off of sorts between Phoenix and Konstantin; Phoenix had a gun pointed at Konstantin as he had his hands thrown up in surrender. They both looked at Miles incredulously.

"Ahhh...Miles Edgeworth. You are early." Konstantin commented in his thick Russian accent.

"I'm here to stop you from corrupting any one else." Miles said darkly. Klavier and Ema burst in just then and Ema gasped at the sight of Konstantin.

"The beautiful Ema Skye, but where is your sister? Surely Miles wouldn't have traveled to the states with out her?" Konstantin mocked.

"Lana..." Klavier took a protective stance in front of Ema.

"Leave Lana out of this, she has nothing to do with this." Miles growled.

"But surely she knows the ugly truth of your involvement in the trial of one young Corvinus Pavlova-Rasputin-Konstantinov?"

"My involvement has nothing to do wi-"

"It has everything to do with this!" Konstantin's voice boomed throughout the stadium. "Why do you think I kept you in Germany for so long? If you had just let the system take over, and not interfered, everything would have gone as planned, and we wouldn't be here!"

"Corvin was innocent! I wasn't going to let the system swallow up another bright young man!"

"That's always been the problem with Manfred von Karma, he could never keep his children in check. You could have been a great prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, you and your sister, but she was too strong – willed. If only Manfred had brought you two to me earlier, I could have turned you into a great man. You and Karsten were easy to manipulate. I put Karsten in that trial just in time, or else you would have ruined the image of the prosecuting office with your weak witnesses and weak presentation. He thinks he prosecuted the whole trial. Too bad you had to go snooping around, Miles. Too bad the truth means so much to you You are lucky to be alive Miles Edgeworth. Karsten had to suffer for your pursuit of the truth." Konstantin's words lingered as everyone stared incredulously at Miles.

"Too many people have suffered because of you." Miles brought out his gun. "It's time to break the chain."

"What are you going to do now, Konstantin? You are surrounded." Phoenix stated holding the gun steady in front of him. The large Russian's laugh was guttural as he spoke.

"Wrighto," Phoenix cringed at the nickname. "You don't think I didn't come here without a back up plan? Don't think I didn't live with a Gramarye and didn't learn a thing or two..." With a dramatic wave of his arm and a puff of smoke, Konstantin was gone. Phoenix and Klavier ran into the smoke, but too late.

"I have the building surrounded, he's not getting very far." Miles stated as he put his gun away.

Ema stared blankly at the red and blue police lights as the morning sun broke through the clouds that had formed over Los Angeles. She was sitting in the back of an ambulance, with people attending to her, but none of that mattered. What she had witnessed tonight would be etched in her mind forever.

"Ema," Lana said quietly as she wrapped a blanket around her. Sitting beside her, Lana put her arm around her sister. "Ema, I'm so sorry, I wish I could've been there for you. I wish..." Lana started to quietly sob.

"Lana," Ema choked out. Everything about her was sore and exhausted. She was even too tired to cry anymore. "I love you." Lana held her tightly. In light of recent family dynamics, she felt like never letting her go.


	26. Epilogue

I am sad that this story is finished, however at the same time, I'm really glad I could write through to the end. It seems my phobia for ending stories is dissappearing slowly...  
*Just a small warning for the great cheese and cliche factor in this ending!*

* * *

**December 14****th****, 2026****  
Los Angeles California  
Edgeworth's Playa del Rey Beach house**

Ema gazed happily at the reflection in the mirror in front of her of the friends that surrounded her. Lana was putting the finishing touches on her makeup as Sola carefully placed the veil on Ema's beautifully styled hair, courtesy of Sola.

"I'm so happy you could make it Sola!" Ema beamed at the older woman.

"Oh honey, I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Sola exclaimed in her thick French accent. She put a hand on Lana's shoulder as she smiled up at her. "I also couldn't pass up an opportunity to spend time with an old friend."

"I'm going to go check on things out on the beach." Lana sniffed. Ema's brow furrowed as she watched her sister walk out of the spare bedroom of Miles Edgeworth's beach house. Sola turned Ema in her chair to face her.

"Ema, I...words cannot express how happy I am to be giving you away. I love you and your sister like you were my family." The young brunet watched as Sola's eyes started to get misty. "Family is something to be treasured...especially now..."

"Oh, Sola," Ema brought her in for an embrace. "I'm so sorry about..." She swallowed. It was still hard to even say his name. "I wish things could be different, but this is right. Everything about us...just feels right."

Sola pulled away and fussed with Ema's hair. "Honey, I predicted you two would be together the instant he kissed your hand way back when in France!"

"Oh Sola, ever the romantic!" Ema teased as Trucy peeked into the room. Ema gestured her in.

"Oh Ema...you're beautiful when you're not grumpy!" Trucy's hands were held up to her face.

"Trucy," Ema laughed at the young girl. "I'm not always grumpy...am I?"

"Ema, Phoenix sent me in, because he wanted you to have something borrowed." Trucy handed Ema a small jar that was as big around as a quarter.

"What...is it?" Ema asked as she held it at eye level.

"Fingerprinting powder in a jar small enough to keep with you!"

Ema's bottom lip trembled as she scooped Trucy up in a hug. Trucy yelped.

"Tell him thank you so much! And thank you for coming in Trucy!" The young magician gave her her signature goofy grin and turned to leave almost knocking over Lana who was just coming back into the room.

Ema gazed at herself in the mirror. She wore a simple white sheath dress that hugged her at all the right places. She had baby's breath weaved into her hair and into the gossamer veil that hung around her shoulders. Lana wrapped her arm around Ema and Ema rested her head on her shoulder.

"You look so beautiful, Ema."

"I know, you've told me several times." Ema smirked. Sola busied herself with something on the other side of the room.

"Ema, er, I have something..." Lana reached into her pocket and brought out a velvet box. Ema's eyes went wide as she gasped. "This was grandmas. Mom wanted you to have it when you got married since I got the ruby." Lana opened the box and inside, sitting carefully on a bed of grey velvet, was a bright silver ring, with a twinkling sapphire.

"Oh...it's so..." Ema had no words to express as she carefully put it on her index finger. She grabbed Lana in a tight hug.

"Okay," Lana sniffed again as she parted first. She smoothed out any wrinkles that had occurred in Ema's dress. "It's time. Are you ready?"

Ema's heart started pounding in her ears. Her mouth suddenly got dry and she started to see stars.

"Ema!" Lana helped her into a chair as Sola brought her some water.

"This is it! I'm really doing this...I'm getting married... and to HIM...of all people!" She said after taking a large gulp of water.

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" Sola rested her hand on Ema's shoulder.

"No, I just...there was a time where he annoyed every fiber of my being...and now I can't imagine living without him." Ema paused to take another drink. "We've been inseparable the last six months, like we were afraid of losing each other. And now..."

"And now let's go!" Lana said excitedly as she grabbed Ema's simple bouquet of daisies and her own. She gave Ema a peck on the cheek and led them out of the room and through the large beach house.

"Lana is so lucky to have such a rich man with good taste!" Sola whispered into Ema's ear as they paused at the large glass door that led to the beach. The majority of the back of the house was covered with picture windows that were covered with curtains so Ema wouldn't be able to see the décor of the beach until she went outside. She told everyone that she just wanted something simple. But no one was having it.

Ema smiled up to Sola nervously as she heard the wedding march being played on violins.

The view that greeted Ema as she stepped out was unlike anything she had ever seen. The bridal path was covered with an a silver and white awning. Each pole that held up the awning was covered in daisy chains and streamers that waved in a small breeze. Lana was a few steps ahead throwing rose petals down on the raised platform. Gumshoe and Maggey were sitting on the side and their 8 month old son was sitting on Maggey's lap. Maya and Pearl Fey, whom Ema had just met recently, were sitting on the other side. Pearl gasped and blushed at the sight of Ema as she smirked and blushed herself. Phoenix was sitting next to them. Klavier had asked him initially to be the best man, but he refused, saying that he felt Apollo was a better fit. Members of the Gavinners were sitting up near the front. A dark haired man made Ema do a double take. There was no mistaking that charming smile and devious eyes. Daryan Crescend. Klavier had made amends with him and pulled some strings so he could be here. Ema bit her lip so she wouldn't cry.

Her eyes settled on the group ahead of her. Apollo looked dapper in a white cotton button down shirt and casual khakis that were rolled up to his knees, like he had been playing in the sand. He smiled at Ema. Because of the informality of the wedding, they had asked Edgeworth to preside over the vows. He stood up straight behind his podium, and for the first time in forever, he had a relaxed smile that reached his grey eyes that were behind thin wire glasses. He had sat down with Klavier for a half a day talking about what had happened.

Sola and Ema paused, as Sola squeezed her hand gently and bussed her on the cheek. She then stepped to the side and Ema's gaze drifted toward Klavier. His golden hair was meticulously styled in it's usual drill style, but that was the only thing usual about him. He was donned in a loose cotton dress shirt, similar to Apollo's, except with an intricate design of his signature 'G' weaved into it. He had khaki casual pants on that were not rolled up, but he was barefoot. But what really caught Ema's eye, was that he was with out his glimmer. The large 'G' pendant that he usually wore around his neck was gone. She smiled up at him and he smiled his dazzling smile back. His eyes were the color of the ocean on a clear sunny day and Ema knew, that those were the eyes that she wanted to spend forever gazing into.

**"We've made a great mess of Love  
since we've made an ideal of it."**  
~from 'The Mess of Love'  
~by D.H. Lawrence


End file.
